The Long Road
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Ela jurou lealdade a Ártemis como Caçadora. Apenas não imaginou que nesta jornada iria quebrar seus votos justamente com o irmão gêmeo de sua senhora.
1. Prólogo

**ESCÓCIA – 10 anos antes**

As risadas ecoaram pelo corredor chegando aos seus ouvidos em um tom cruel e humilhante, os ferindo como ferro quente perfurando os seus tímpanos. Os olhos verde oliva possuíam tons vermelhos e refletiam intensamente as luzes néon por causa das lágrimas não derramadas. Suor frio escorria por seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço pálido e indo aninhar-se no colarinho da camisa social que usava. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto apertavam com força os livros contra o peito, os fazendo de escudo. O sorriso zombeteiro de Christopher Hail parecia machucar os seus olhos, assim como o fato dele abraçar a cobiçada Pam Johnson pelos ombros.

- Você realmente acreditou que Chris iria se interessar por você? - a risada cristalina de Pam sobrepôs-se as outras, fazendo a jovem alvo da humilhação sentir-se menor ainda e extremamente tola.

Lily Graham apertou ainda mais os livros contra o peito, cerrando as pálpebras com força como que para bloquear aquela cena horrenda e impedir que a mesma ficasse gravada em sua memória. Tentou resgatar em suas lembranças o minuto em que se deixou convencer, deixou-se acreditar que Chris, um rapaz um ano acima do seu e extremamente cobiçado pelas meninas da escola, realmente estava interessado em sua pessoa. Apenas para descobrir com desgosto que todo o flerte, os encontros e, finalmente, o beijo não passaram de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Uma aposta que Pam fizera com o namorado e as amigas para simplesmente acabar com a pouca auto-estima que a garota mais anti-social da escola possuía.

Ainda com as risadas reverberando pelas paredes frias do colégio, Lily deu automaticamente um passo para trás, procurando se afastar daquelas pessoas que presenciaram a sua desgraça. Sua mente tentava processar, entender como os adolescentes poderiam ser tão cruéis com alguém que simplesmente não se encaixava nos padrões hierárquicos estipulados pelos jovens pertencentes ao ginásio e colegial. Só porque Lily era tímida, não tinha muitos amigos e uma grande fobia em relação a locais populosos isso não dava aos seus colegas o direito de fazê-la alvo de zombarias.

Mas quem se importava? Com certeza não eram as mesmas pessoas que agora riam as suas custas, que faziam todo o seu corpo tremer de vergonha e pavor e para quem ela deu as costas e o mais depressa que as suas pernas bambas permitiram saiu correndo para longe daquele grupo cruel, indo se refugiar no armário escuro e apertado onde o zelador costumava guardar o seu material de limpeza.

Quando se sentiu segura o suficiente entre os esfregões, baldes e garrafas de desinfetantes, permitiu-se chorar. Lágrimas cristalinas rolaram por suas bochechas pálidas, traçando um caminho de dor enquanto seu corpo todo sacudia em soluços. Os dedos redondos fecharam-se em torno do nó da gravata que fazia parte de seu uniforme e com um puxão a afrouxou, como se a mesma a estivesse impedindo de respirar melhor. Não soube por quanto tempo ficou refugiada naquele pequeno armário. Se foram minutos, horas. Não sabia se era dia ou noite e se as aulas já tinham se encerrado ou não, mas assustou-se quando a porta abriu bruscamente e a luz fraca que vinha do corredor emoldurou a pessoa que estava parada sob o batente, causando um jogo de sombras que impediam Lily de reconhecer o seu visitante.

No primeiro minuto pensou ser o zelador, mas a forma sob o portal era menor, esguia e mais graciosa, diferente do homem sisudo e atarracado que fazia a manutenção da escola. Quando ela deu um passo para trás, possibilitando assim que Lily tivesse uma melhor visão dela, percebeu que a mesma não passava de uma menina de quatorze anos, a mesma idade que tinha, com olhos que transmitiam um estranho brilho sábio e pareciam ser bem mais velhos do que a garota aparentava. Os cabelos longos e negros estavam presos e no alto da cabeça havia uma bela tiara.

A desconhecida mirou Lily seriamente, percorrendo os seus olhos de cima a baixo pela forma da garota ainda encolhida dentro do armário, a avaliando silenciosamente. A adolescente se sentiu mais diminuída diante do aparente olhar de desprezo que recebia e assustou-se quando a estranha simplesmente lhe estendeu a mão em um convite mudo. Lily ficou longos segundos mirando a mão estendida. Algo lhe dizia que tal gesto possuía um significado maior do que aparentava e que aceitá-lo causaria grandes reviravoltas em sua vida.

No entanto, quando a jovem de cabelos longos lhe deu um meio sorriso fraternal, um sorriso que indicava que ela compreendia a sua dor, Lily resolveu deixar todas as suas apreensões de lado e envolveu sua mão na da garota, deixando-se erguer do chão em um puxão e em seguida levada embora para longe daquela escola. Para longe daquela vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**EUA - Presente**

Os raios do sol passaram por entre as copas das árvores, iluminando fracamente o solo molhado pela chuva da noite anterior e proporcionando a camuflagem perfeita para a jovem. O vento frio soprou, revirando algumas das folhas caídas por causa do início do outono e fazendo os cabelos escuros balançarem com a brisa e entrarem na linha de visão dos olhos verde oliva, porém em nada abalando a sua dona.

- Vai disparar ou não? - a voz ao seu lado, impaciente como sempre, quebrou a sua concentração. Soltou um suspiro, virando o rosto levemente para mirar a jovem equilibrada no galho junto com ela. Thalia, a filha de Zeus, a mesma que há três anos juntara-se as Caçadoras e assumira o lugar de Zöe como tenente quando esta pereceu na mão de Atlas, tudo para livrar-se da profecia que dizia que a prole de um dos Três Grandes seria a vitória ou a ruína do Olimpo. O que, no fim, quando a guerra contra Cronos estourou mostrou-se que nem sempre as predições eram cem por cento corretas.

- Espera. - murmurou a garota, o arco e flecha ainda armados na altura dos olhos e apontado para o cervo que pastava a uma boa distância delas dentro de uma clareira.

- Laurel... Eu quero jantar ainda hoje. - Thalia resmungou e a eterna adolescente de quatorze anos chamada Laurel rolou os olhos. Não tinha nada contra a nova tenente, na verdade em um bom dia as duas até que se entendiam, mas o gênio estourado da meio-sangue sempre entrava em contraste com o temperamento passivo da escocesa, o que fazia a senhora Ártemis juntá-las nas caçadas pois afirmava que o fato de serem opostas causava um bom equilíbrio durante o trabalho. E quem era Lily para contestar a sua senhora?

O cervo na clareira mexeu-se, erguendo a cabeça e parando de pastar, rodando os grandes globos negros pelo ambiente ao seu redor como se procurasse algo por entre as árvores. Thalia ficou imóvel, pois agora era o momento perfeito para atacar e se Laurel não fizesse nada, ela faria. Por seu lado, Lily não mexeu um músculo e quando o animal balançou as orelhas como se tivesse escutado algo e seu pelo arrepiou em aviso de que estava em perigo, Laurel soltou a flecha que cortou o ar com um zumbido e enterrou-se com força no peito do cervo, o derrubando com o impacto.

- Finalmente! - Thalia desceu do galho em que estava empoleirada em um pulo, esticando-se toda para estalar algumas juntas depois de tanto tempo de tocaia. - Pensei que iria se apiedar dele na última hora e deixá-lo fugir. - Laurel pousou ao lado da meio-sangue e armou mais uma vez o arco, indo até o cervo que debatia-se sobre a relva, ferido e agonizando. Parou perto do animal, apontando a flecha na direção do coração do mesmo, o qual ela podia ouvir diminuir o compasso a cada segundo.

Os grandes olhos escuros e lacrimosos a miraram como se implorassem por piedade e a jovem franziu as sobrancelhas, apertando com mais força o arco entre os dedos.

- Sinto muito, mas é preciso amigo. - falou para o animal e disparou, fazendo a flecha atravessar o coração dele e encerrando de vez com a sua vida.

- Por que você sempre pede desculpas para as nossas caças? - Thalia aproximou-se, puxando uma corda de sua mochila e a usando para amarrar as patas do cervo, depois as prendendo em um longo tronco que encontrara no chão da floresta.

- Temos que ter respeito com a natureza. Três anos servindo a senhora Ártemis não lhe ensinaram nada? - a repreendeu, levantando uma extremidade do tronco onde agora estava amarrado o cervo morto e o apoiando sobre o ombro esquerdo. Thalia fez o mesmo com o outro extremo, dando as costas para Laurel e assim a jovem não viu a mais velha rolando os olhos.

- Eu respeito a natureza... Mas não vou ficar pedindo perdão ao meu jantar cada vez que for caçá-lo. Isto é ridículo. - riu. Não conhecia a história de Lily. Na verdade, a jovem escocesa era um mistério tanto para ela como para as outras Caçadoras. Pelo pouco que sabia a garota havia sido recrutada pela própria Zöe há dez anos e parecia ter segredos que ela própria desconhecia, mas que a deusa Ártemis parecia saber, pois cada vez que Laurel agia de maneira pouco usual a deusa a mirava como se esperasse isto dela.

Por exemplo: uma vez, durante a guerra, estavam caçando um monstro nas florestas no norte dos EUA e perdera a pista do mesmo. Ártemis separara as Caçadoras em três grupos para preparar uma emboscada, pois sabia que a criatura estava nas redondezas e queria evitar que ela chegasse aos limites da cidade mais próxima onde poderia causar problemas com os mortais. Entretanto, antes mesmo que a deusa terminasse de dar as ordens, Laurel virara sobre os saltos e soltara em alto e bom som:

- Vamos para o leste! - e começara a seguir na direção indicada. Ártemis nem mesmo reagira diante desta interrupção da Caçadora, apenas sorrira e seguira a jovem sem dizer nada. E surpresa foi quando quilômetros a frente elas encontraram o monstro procurado a beira de uma nascente tratando das feridas que as próprias Caçadoras haviam lhe infligido mais cedo em batalha.

Depois de destruído e tudo acalmado, Thalia havia puxado Laurel para um canto, a noite no acampamento, para sanar a sua dúvida do que acontecera naquela manhã.

- Como você sabia que direção seguir? - e a única resposta que obteve foi mais enigmática do que a atitude dela.

- O vento me disse. - e a menina lhe dera as costas e fora se refugiar em sua barraca.

Laurel apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa ao ouvir o resmungo de Thalia, soltando um sorriso. A meio-sangue a divertia às vezes com as suas tiradas e humor sarcástico. O que era uma contradição. Normalmente quando uma garota se tornava Caçadora, adquiria uma paz de espírito e calma interior que eram necessárias para ajudá-la a se manter concentrada durante a caça. A filha de Zeus possuía isso, se fosse compará-la a época em que era apenas uma simples semi-deusa estourada e impulsiva, hoje ela costumava pensar mais antes de agir, mas isto não a impedia de soltar a sua língua ferina sobre os outros.

O som do vento passando entre as folhas das árvores chegou aos ouvidos das duas adolescentes, assim como o barulho de galhos quebrando. Thalia e Laurel pararam de pronto, com a primeira olhando por cima do ombro para a adolescente atrás de si com uma sobrancelha negra erguida. Calmamente as duas abaixaram o tronco que carregavam até o chão, depositando o cervo morto sobre a terra úmida e puxaram os seus arcos, os armando. Aproximaram-se uma da outra, ficando costa a costa e percorrendo o olhar floresta adentro.

O vento ficou mais forte, causando um reboliço de folhas balançando e galhos estalando. Os fracos raios de sol que passavam entre as copas das árvores ficaram ainda mais escassos e as duas posicionaram-se em alerta. Fazia um ano que a guerra contra Cronos havia terminado e embora o titã tenha sido derrotado, boa parte de seu exército ainda estava perdido pelo mundo, foragido e sendo caçado por Ártemis e outros heróis e não seria a primeira nem a última vez que elas topavam com um monstro fugido por acidente.

Um trovão ressoou no horizonte e a floresta escureceu completamente, ficando fria e assustadora. Thalia sentiu um arrepio de mau presságio percorrer a sua espinha e seus orbes azuis elétricos correram por entre os troncos das árvores tentando divisar algo mais que fosse além das silhuetas das plantas. Remexeu-se inquieta ao notar um vulto mover-se a distância e soltou um sibilo de desagrado.

- Atividade suspeita às duas horas. - avisou a Laurel as suas costas.

- Atividade suspeita às dez horas. - a escocesa respondeu e Thalia resmungou. Ótimo, não estavam lidando apenas com uma, mas duas ameaças.

- Podem ser lobos da montanha que sentiram o cheiro da nossa caça. - arriscou a meio-sangue e pôde sentir os ombros de Lily retesarem contra os seus.

- Não são. - disse em tom firme, puxando a corda de seu arco e disparando a flecha entre as árvores, onde a mesma sumiu no breu. Segundos depois um rugido ecoou na floresta e um brilho dourado surgiu por entre os troncos, dois orbes grandes e ameaçadores foram brotando da escuridão e aos poucos ganhando forma e corpo até ficar frente a frente com a Caçadora.

- Eu tenho dois cães infernais do meu lado. E você? - Thalia falou quando dois cães do reino de Hades surgiram de entre as árvores.

- A Quimera. - Laurel respondeu e ouviu a garota atrás de si dar uma longa tragada de ar. - Ordens tenente? - perguntou séria e a semi-deusa amaldiçoou-se.

Eram nessas horas que não lhe agradava muito o cargo que ocupava e sentia mais e mais orgulho de Zöe e se arrependia de não ter se entendido melhor com a jovem há mais tempo, antes dela morrer. Ser a comandante, responsável por todas aquelas meninas, que mesmo que fossem imortais e muitas fossem vários anos mais velhas do que ela, mas ainda sim tinham a aparência de meninas, era algo complicado. Era suas irmãs, sua família, e não gostava de colocá-las em risco. Mas também tinha aprendido com o tempo, como Ártemis lhe ensinara, que precisava confiar nelas assim como elas confiavam em si.

- Dividir e conquistar! - respondeu e Laurel assentiu com a cabeça, armando o arco com duas flechas e as disparando na direção da Quimera. A primeira flecha passou zumbindo perto da orelha do monstro, mas a segunda acertou o chão, liberando uma fumaça colorida e fedorenta. Laurel guardou o seu arco, retirando das botas as sai gêmeas que usava como armas e correu na direção da Quimera, aproveitando a confusão dela diante da fumaça e transpassando a mesma, tomando impulso com o pé e pulando acima do monstro, usando a ponta da lâmina feita de bronze celestial para abrir um corte no couro do animal que urrou.

Pousou suavemente sobre a terra às costas da Quimera e essa virou a enorme cabeça de leão para mirar a garota e rugiu, soltando um bafo de fogo sobre a garota que em outro salto saiu da linha de ataque. Através da serpente que se retorcia e sibilava e servia como cauda do monstro, Laurel pôde ver Thalia usar Aegis para proteger-se do ataque dos cães infernais enquanto investia contra eles com a sua lança. Mesmo tornando-se uma Caçadora, a jovem mantivera as mesmas armas de quando era uma heroína, pois a deusa Ártemis achava que elas eram muito úteis e adequadas para a nova tenente.

A Quimera rugiu mais uma vez, soltando o seu hálito de fogo e veneno sobre a adolescente e a garota deu mais um salto para sair do caminho, torcendo o nariz ao sentir o cheiro azedo que o monstro emitia. A serpente da cauda silvou e remexeu-se, contorcendo-se e avançando sobre ela para dar o bote e a jovem rebateu o ataque com uma de suas sai, causando um talho na pele escamosa do bicho. Outro trovão soou ao longe e um clarão iluminou as árvores. Um raio acabara de descer dos céus e atingir a lança de Thalia, sendo direcionado a um dos cães que foi arremessado contra o tronco de uma árvore, atordoado.

A Quimera avançou, fazendo Lily recuar a cada investida da enorme cabeça felina e das presas que trincavam e queriam a todo custo experimentar um pedaço da carne da Caçadora que defendia-se como podia diante das investidas do monstro, visto que a cabeça revezava com a cauda nos ataques. Quando mais um jorro de fogo disparou na sua direção, ela viu nisto a oportunidade de contra atacar e com outro salto pulou acima do monstro, o montando como um touro bravo e agarrando-se a juba untada com sangue. O animal prontamente sacudiu-se violentamente ao sentir a criatura intrusa no seu dorso e começou a correr por entre as árvores, chocando-se contra as mesmas na tentativa de deslocar a jovem.

Laurel sentiu seu ombro protestar com os trancos visto que usava a mão esquerda para segurar-se firmemente à juba enquanto com a direita erguia a sai acima da cabeça e golpeava várias vezes o couro da Quimera. O sangue do monstro começou a escorrer pelas feridas, mas as mesmas não o impediam de continuar correndo e se debatendo pela floresta para livrar-se daquele incomodo nas suas costas. Os dedos de Lily já ficavam dormentes contra a juba a qual se agarrava e os nós estavam brancos diante da força empregada, até que um balanço mais forte foi o suficiente para arremessá-la longe.

Seu corpo deslizou e rolou pela terra molhada, chocando-se contra raízes e causando arranhões em seu rosto. Em um gesto rápido travou a ponta das botas no solo fofo para impedir-se de continuar a deslizar, o que foi em boa hora, pois a poucos metros adiante o chão terminava em um penhasco onde quilômetros abaixo havia um rio de corredeiras nada amigáveis. Ofegante, ergueu-se aos tropeços e mirou as árvores, percebendo que a mesma cena de mais cedo se repetia. Olhos brilhantes e sedentos por sangue surgiam de entre as plantas e a Quimera parecia mais irritada do que antes, com o sangue correndo do seu enorme corpo de bode e a boca espumando e salivando de maneira doentia.

Com o coração aos pulos, Lily colocou-se em posição ofensiva, mirando bem dentro dos olhos da criatura e girando as sai em suas mãos, esperando pelo próximo ataque dela. Com um rugido a Quimera avançou em um pulo e Laurel deixou o corpo ir ao chão, investindo as duas lâminas contra o torso do monstro, uma na barriga e outra na altura do coração. As armas enterraram na carne da Quimera até o punho e a mesma urrou de dor, seu salto continuando devido a força da gravidade e a Caçadora arregalou os olhos ao perceber em que direção o bicho estava indo: bem para o penhasco.

Tentou soltar as lâminas, não iria deixar para trás as armas que lhe foram presentes da senhora Ártemis, mas quando finalmente conseguiu libertá-las, não sentiu mais o chão sob si. Acima de dela a Quimera explodiu em luz dourada e ao seu redor o mundo passava rápido demais até desaparecer em um turbilhão de água e escuridão.


	3. Capítulo 2

Sentiu algo esbarrar em suas pernas e baixou o olhar, sendo cumprimentada por um par de olhos castanhos claros na face rubra e arredondada de um menino de três anos. O garoto sorriu, lhe mostrando os recentes dentes de leite e depois levando o dedão da mão direita a boca. Não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que brotou em seu rosto e suavemente ajoelhou-se no chão para ficar na mesma altura que o garotinho.

- Está perdido? - perguntou em tom suave para não assustar o menino, enquanto ao mesmo tempo rodava os seus olhos pela multidão a procura de alguma pista de quem poderia ser os pais daquela criança. - Qual é o seu nome? - continuou, ainda com o sorriso simpático e o menino tirou o dedo da boca.

- Noah. - respondeu tímido e a jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas. Noah. O nome era bonito, mas não lhe trazia boas lembranças. Noah fora o nome de seu falecido avô. Assim como fora o nome de seu pai.

- Onde estão os seus pais, Noah? - o garoto sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, claramente dizendo que não sabia, e a garota suspirou, erguendo-se do chão e depositando uma mão sobre os cabelos claros da criança, voltando a rodar os olhos pela multidão a procura de algum casal que mostrasse clara indicação de estar inquieto por algum motivo aparente. O sumiço do filho por exemplo.

- Eu conheço você. - Noah continuou em seu timbre agudo e infantil e os orbes verde oliva voltaram-se para ele. - Tem uma foto sua na casa da vovó. - franziu o cenho ao ouvir isto e voltou a se ajoelhar em frente ao menino.

- Casa da vovó? - segurou suavemente os ombros dele e o garotinho assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vovó Laura sempre chora quando olha para a sua foto. - a adolescente engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos, soltando os ombros do menino como se ele estivesse pegando fogo e afastando-se um pouco dele para mirá-lo melhor. Como não pôde perceber a semelhança? Os mesmos cabelos claros, o nariz era igual, assim como a boca e os olhos. Sem contar o nome que era mais do que suspeito.

- Venha! - falou, erguendo-se num impulso. - Vou levá-lo a estação dos seguranças, eles vão ajudá-lo a encontrar os seus pais. - estendeu uma mão para ele e ofegou quando sentiu os dedos pequenos e macios tocarem os seus. Seu coração pulava no peito enquanto caminhava guiando o menino até o posto onde ficavam os seguranças daquele parque e quando aproximou-se da construção pôde ver duas figuras familiares que gesticulavam largamente para os homens uniformizados.

- Mamãe e papai. - Noah sorriu ao reconhecer o casal ao longe que parecia bem aflito e automaticamente a jovem soltou a mão do pequeno que a mirou confuso. - Você não vem? - ela lhe sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, dando um passo para trás.

- Não.

- Mas é a sua família também. - algo entalou na garganta da garota ao ouvir tais palavras vindas de alguém tão novo. O menino era mais esperto do que aparentava ser e tinha captado as coisas rápido demais para alguém que a conhecera apenas há alguns minutos.

- Não mais. - lhe deu um sorriso triste e afagou os cabelos claros, recuando mais um passo e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, o incentivando a ir na direção dos pais. Noah levou o dedo a boca com uma expressão chateada e deu as costas para a garota, seguindo caminho sozinho, mas parando na metade do percurso e lançando um olhar por cima do ombro apenas para ver que a jovem havia desaparecido.

Entre as árvores, Laurel presenciou a cena emocionante que foi o reencontro entre pais e filho e fechou as mãos e um punho firme para impedir que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos. Noah estava errado, aquela não era a sua família, nunca foi, ela era apenas o erro que manchava o bom nome dos Graham e agora os mesmos já tinham o que queriam: uma família perfeita e feliz.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo a luz fraca do ambiente feri-los por alguns segundos e cerrou as pálpebras novamente, achando que assim a sua cabeça doeria menos com esta atitude. Uma risadinha rouca e divertida soou perto do seu ouvido e a jovem abriu novamente os olhos, desta vez alarmada por não reconhecer a voz, e virou o rosto bruscamente, sentindo todo o seu pescoço e coluna latejarem diante do movimento.

- Não faria isto se fosse você. - o tom rouco continuou com divertimento e ela piscou para afastar o torpor e a névoa que a deixavam confusa. Tentou se sentar, mas todos os seus músculos protestaram por causa desta decisão e caiu novamente sobre o que quer que estivesse deitada. - O que foi que eu disse. - franziu os lábios em desagrado e voltou a olhar na direção da voz, agora conseguindo colocar um rosto no som desconhecido.

Sentado ao seu lado havia um homem de meia idade, cabelos negros com vários fios grisalhos, barba por fazer, alto, ombros largos, corpo forte, mãos grandes e calejadas. Usava uma camisa xadrez de flanela e uma calça jeans surrada, um boné de pano estava preso no cós da calça e as botas de couro estavam sujas de lama. Sentado ao lado dele havia um enorme cachorro preto que babava e abanava o rabo enquanto a mirava com lacrimosos olhos castanhos e encostada na cadeira onde estava o homem tinha uma espingarda.

- Mocinha, não sei como foi parar naquele rio, mas digo que deu uma sorte e tanto em sair viva de lá. - comentou o que ela supunha ser um caçador, se o modo de se vestir, a arma, o cachorro e a cabana pela qual agora ela percorria os olhos eram alguma indicação da identidade do homem.

- O rio... - murmurou quase sem voz. O rio! Sentou-se alarmada, ignorando os protestos de dor que o seu corpo deu pelo gesto abrupto. O rio, o penhasco, a Quimera... Thalia! Tinha que encontrar Thalia e as outras Caçadoras. - Eu tenho... - chutou as cobertas, girando as pernas por sobre o colchão e apoiando os pés descalços no chão. Notou com extremo horror que não vestia as suas roupas de caça, suas jeans e jaqueta, mas sim uma das camisas de flanela do caçador e que ficava enorme em seu corpo, e suas bochechas esquentaram.

Um homem a viu nua? Ela esperava por todos os deuses que não. Com que cara olharia para a sua senhora novamente se isso tivesse acontecido? Entretanto, assim que pôs-se de pé foi de joelhos ao chão quando o seu tornozelo esquerdo cedeu sob o peso de seu corpo.

- Era isso o que eu queria te dizer. - o caçador ergueu-se da cadeira e caminhou na direção da jovem, o que a fez abrir os olhos largamente de pavor e recuar se arrastando pelo chão de madeira rústica, fazendo o homem parar de pronto. - Não vou ferir você. - disse em um tom manso. O problema não era ele machucá-la, sabia se defender, com ou sem tornozelo ferido, era o fato de ser um homem a tocando. Mas não podia dizer isto para ele, claro que não.

- Onde estão as minhas roupas? - perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Secando lá fora. - respondeu o homem e Laurel tentou erguer-se mais uma vez, desta vez mais alerta sobre o pé esquerdo e equilibrando-se completamente na perna direita e indo a passos morosos no que ela supôs fosse a saída da cabana. O caçador não a impediu e nem a seguiu, o que foi bem estranho na opinião da garota. Entretanto, quando abriu a porta da casa, ela descobriu por que. Uma tempestade castigava a floresta de maneira brutal e tornava praticamente impossível de alguém enxergar um palmo a frente dos olhos.

- Isso era outra coisa que eu estava tentando te dizer. - Lily lançou um olhar fulminante para o homem por cima do ombro e este apenas lhe sorriu maroto. A garota voltou a mirar a tempestade e rosnou, franzindo as sobrancelhas negras e virando-se sobre o pé bom para encarar o caçador e batendo a porta da cabana atrás de si. Teria que esperar a chuva passar para assim sair em busca de suas irmãs e seus pertences.

Soltou um suspiro. Estava perdida, com um estranho, sem as suas armas e a sua mochila de suprimentos, ferida e incapacitada de viajar por causa de uma tempestade. Sem querer ser mal agradecida, mas os deuses não estavam a favor dela naquele dia.

- Melhor você voltar para a cama mocinha. Ficou dois dias desacordada e delirando de febre. - dois dias? Lily quase teve uma síncope. Nunca ficara tanto tempo fora de combate desde que se tornara uma Caçadora. Havia jurado para si mesma jamais demonstrar fraqueza novamente. E uma simples Quimera conseguiu apagá-la por dois dias? Impressionante!

- Eu... - balbuciou a jovem, mancando de volta para a cama e largando-se sobre o colchão com a respiração ofegante. Somente este pequeno percurso da cama até a porta da cabana a cansara por demais. - Qual o seu nome? - perguntou ao homem que havia lhe dado as costas e ido até um fogão a lenha verificar algo em uma panela que borbulhava e emitia um aroma gostoso.

- Fred. - respondeu de pronto e o cachorro ao lado dele latiu alto para chamar a atenção. - E este grandão aqui é o Lua Nova. - Fred e Lua Nova, pensou Laurel, que duplinha interessante. - E você? - perguntou, mirando intensos olhos de um tom castanho mel sobre a jovem e ela sentiu um arrepio descer pela sua espinha.

- Er... Lily. - apresentou-se, franzindo o cenho levemente. Lily fora o apelido que a sua avó Laura lhe dera quando criança e a velha mulher era a única a chamá-la assim. Depois que tornou-se uma Caçadora, havia deixado toda e qualquer lembrança de sua família para trás, até mesmo esta, e passara a ser chamada apenas de Laurel. Então por que se apresentara desta forma?

- Algum problema? - Fred perguntou enquanto mergulhava uma concha na panela e buscava um punhado de caldo, enchendo uma cumbuca com o mesmo, o levando em seguida para Laurel e a entregando para a garota. A jovem pegou a cumbuca entre as mãos e a mirou desconfiada, o que fez o homem rir. - Não sou um mestre na cozinha, mas dou pro gasto. Pode comer, tenho certeza que está com fome. - como se para afirmar o que dissera o estômago da menina roncou e ela corou de vergonha.

- Obrigada. - levou o caldo a boca, notando que apesar da aparência não ser das melhores, o cheiro ser promissor, o gosto era ótimo e na primeira golada sentiu-se revigorada e aquecida por dentro.

- Agora... - Fred continuou enquanto servia-se do caldo e pegava um pedaço de pão, o partindo ao meio, dando parte para Laurel e ficando com a outra metade e indo se acomodar na cadeira em que estava antes. - Como você foi parar naquele rio? - a mirou curioso e a jovem parou a cumbuca a meio caminho da boca.

- Eu cai.

- Presumi isto. Ninguém em sã consciência se atiraria naquelas águas bravas, ainda mais vestido e nesta época do ano em que o rio está cheio e um gelo. Mas o que me intriga é o que uma jovem como você estava fazendo sozinha na floresta. Onde estão os seus pais? Estava acampando com eles ou algo parecido?

- Por que tanto interesse? - estreitou os olhos desconfiada e Fred lhe sorriu apaziguador, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça e indicando um enorme rádio comunicador que estava sobre uma velha mesa ao fundo da cabana.

- Desde que a tempestade começou estou isolado porque o rádio está com interferência por causa dos raios, fiquei extremamente preocupado porque sua febre não baixava e não tinha como pedir ajuda. Agora que você acordou preciso de informações, se há pessoas te procurando a guarda florestal precisa ser avisada, é o procedimento. - Laurel mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar para as grossas gotas de chuva que chocavam-se contra o vidro da janela da cabana.

- Não há ninguém me procurando. - ao menos acreditava que não. Ártemis era uma deusa que estava ligada a todas as suas Caçadoras e com certeza sabia que ela estava bem e em boas mãos e se ainda não tinha invadido aquela cabana para resgatá-la até agora era porque a sua situação não era de tamanha emergência. A única coisa que a preocupava era Thalia, não sabia se a irmã estava bem ou não e isso a incomodava.

Fred arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da declaração da jovem e Lua Nova soltou um ganido ao lado de seu mestre, abaixando as orelhas contra a cabeça e encolhendo-se em uma enorme bola de pelos negros. Os olhos castanhos do homem percorreram ao longo da figura da garota, a achando extremamente intrigante. Ela deveria ter o quê? Quatorze? Quinze anos no máximo? E mesmo assim os olhos esverdeados emitiam um brilho de uma mulher madura que vira e experimentara muito mais da vida.

- Talvez seja melhor você descansar mais. - falou o homem depois de minutos de silêncio, retirando a cumbuca agora vazia das mãos da adolescente.

- Mas... - Lily tentou protestar, dormira por dois dias seguidos e com certeza metade das dores no seu corpo foram causadas pelo excesso de tempo na cama.

- Durma. - ordenou Fred e ela ainda tentou contrariar, mas sentiu-se subitamente cansada e um bocejo escapou de sua boca, a fazendo deitar a contragosto na cama e adormecer logo em seguida. Assim que viu os olhos verdes serem escondidos pelas pálpebras da jovem, Fred sorriu, puxando o cobertor e a cobrindo.

Lua Nova latiu ao seu lado e o homem lançou um olhar traquinas para o cachorro, afagando a cabeça peluda e o animal remexeu-se contrariado, afastando a mão de si e rosnando para o dono. Fred gargalhou, recuando um passo divertido.

- Que mau humor irmãzinha. - brincou e o rosnado do cão aumentou até que ele calou-se e aos poucos as patas foram sendo substituídas por braços e pernas e pelos negros por pele alva e cabelos ruivos.

- Não me chame de irmãzinha. - Fred riu mais ainda e a menina de doze anos o fuzilou com o olhar e depois fez um "shush" entre os dentes. - Vai acordá-la. - os olhos castanho mel de Fred aos poucos foram clareando até adquirirem uma tonalidade azul como o céu límpido da manhã, os cabelos antes escuros e com fios grisalhos também ficaram claros, dourados como os raios de sol, o rosto com barba por fazer e marcado pelo tempo tornou-se jovial, de um adolescente, e as roupas gastas de caçador foram trocadas por vestimentas mais esportivas e de grife.

- Então - o agora caçador adolescente encaminhou-se para a cadeira, a mirando com desgosto e em um estalar de dedos a transformou em um confortável sofá de couro, sentando-se no mesmo. - por quanto tempo você quer que eu banque a babá?

- Pelo tempo que for preciso. Preciso que Laurel... - a menina ruiva disse e arqueou as sobrancelhas quando viu o jovem retesar os ombros e fazer uma expressão estranha ao ouvir o nome.

- Laurel? Ela me disse que o nome dela era Lily. - o homem lançou um olhar para a adolescente que dormia um sono profundo sobre a cama.

- Lily quando ainda era uma simples mortal. Agora a chamamos de Laurel, que é o nome dela mesmo. - a ruiva deu de ombros, caminhando até a cama onde a garota dormia e sentando-se na beirada da mesma.

- Ainda não me respondeu irmãzinha. - a menina de doze anos rangeu os dentes. - Por quanto tempo terei que bancar a babá? Aliás, - o adolescente estreitou os olhos azuis para a gêmea. - muito suspeito você estar deixando uma de suas adoradas Caçadoras sob a minha guarda. Por que disso? - Ártemis deu um sorriso enigmático e ergueu-se da cama, ajeitando displicente as suas roupas sem encarar o homem sentado no sofá de couro na sua frente.

- Oras, você não é o deus das profecias? Então... Adivinhe. - debochou e desapareceu em um clarão sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Apolo piscou abobalhado diante das palavras da irmã, não acreditando que a mesma lhe passara a perna, e depois voltou o olhar para a adolescente que dormia na cama que ele conjurara especialmente para ela. Laurel resmungara alguma coisa em seu sono e virara-se sobre o colchão a procura de uma posição mais confortável, esticando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e deixando parte do pescoço alvo a mostra onde algo chamou a atenção do deus.

Um cordão de ouro estava preso ao pescoço da jovem com um pingente de esmeralda em forma de folha. Curioso... Fora a falecida Zöe que ostentara um diadema na cabeça sinal de sua posição como tenente, não era costume das Caçadoras usarem joias. Elas eram guerreiras, mesmo que tivessem a postura e arrogância de princesas, e portanto a vaidade era a última coisa que se passava pela cabeça delas. Até porque elas não gostavam de chamar atenção. Então para uma estar usando uma joia era bem estranho.

Soltou um suspiro, recostando-se no sofá e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Não entendia até agora o porquê de sua irmã ter pedido que abrigasse a Caçadora depois da mesma ter se ferido após lutar com uma Quimera. Aliás, ele presenciara a luta e fora um embate e tanto, mas sabia que a sua gêmea estava aprontando, e alguma das grandes, já que não era do feitio de Ártemis pregar peças. O melhor então era ficar com os dois olhos bem abertos e todos os sentidos em alerta. Era o deus das profecias, não era? Conseguiria prever qualquer armadilha de sua irmãzinha. Certo? Ou ao menos assim esperava.


	4. Capítulo 3

**IRLANDA **- **6 meses antes**

- Desculpe! - veio o pedido logo assim que o ombro encontrou-se com o seu braço, mas ela pouco se importou, apenas quis seguir o seu caminho e isto faria se uma mão não tivesse segurado bruscamente o seu pulso e a feito parar no lugar. - Espera! - os olhos verde oliva estreitaram ao mirarem a mulher de cima a baixo, a avaliando com desconfiança. Sua primeira reação seria a de sacar uma de suas sai para se defender, mas estavam em uma rua movimentada e não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém.

- Posso ajudá-la? - resolveu seguir a tática comum de fazer-se de desentendida.

- Lily Graham... É você? - a estranha balbuciou com os olhos escuros largos de choque e a jovem franziu as sobrancelhas, recuando um passo e tentando soltar-se do aperto que eram os dedos dela em seu pulso. - Não - a mulher riu de maneira nervosa. - se passaram dez anos, você deveria estar com vinte e quatro. Me desculpe. - pediu, finalmente a soltando e a menina recuou aos tropeços.

- Está tudo bem. - falou, esfregando o pulso dolorido e mirando a desconhecida atentamente. Ela lhe era familiar, mas onde a tinha visto antes? Sem contar que a mulher a reconhecera, ou ao menos pensou que a reconhecera.

- Eu... É que... - passou os dedos trêmulos por entre os cachos loiros e soltou um longo suspiro. - Lily é o meu fantasma, sabe. - começou a dizer para o completo estranhamento da adolescente.

- Er... Senhora... - Laurel balbuciou, querendo cortar qualquer conversa que a mulher estivesse disposta a engajar. Primeiro que não estava ali para bater papo, segundo que nem a conhecia. Ou talvez a conhecia, mas não se lembrava dela.

- Pâmela Johnson. - apresentou-se e a morena se segurou para não dar um ofego. Pam Johnson: o seu pesadelo de infância. Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia se lembrar da cena da bela loira abraçada a Chris Hail e caçoando dela, junto com os outros colegas de turma, depois de pregarem uma brincadeira de mau gosto sobre a sua pessoa. - Se não fosse tão pouco tempo eu diria que você poderia ser a filha da Lily... Mas creio que isso é impossível. - sacudiu a cabeça com pesar.

- A senhora e essa Lily... Eram amigas? - perguntou hesitante, curiosa em saber a resposta da mulher. Já que ela a tinha parado, puxado conversa e começado a desabafar seus pecados, não custava nada tentar descobrir um pouco o que acontecera depois de sua partida. Sempre teve curiosidade para saber como ficaram todos depois que largara a sua vida para trás para tornar-se uma Caçadora, mas nunca tivera coragem de voltar a Escócia e investigar. Fora a única vez em que trombara sem querer com o seu meio-irmão em um Parque Nacional nos EUA, depois deste dia, nunca mais.

- Não. Ela foi uma menina... Uma menina... Que tinha potencial.

- Tinha? O que aconteceu com ela? - Pam deu de ombros.

- Várias são as teorias, nenhuma são as respostas. A teoria da polícia é que ela fugiu de casa, outra foi sequestro. Os boatos na nossa antiga escola eram a de que ela se matou... - um tremor passou pelo corpo de Pâmela ao dizer isso. Se matar? Laurel quase riu. Está certo que ela foi judiada e humilhada pelos colegas, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça se matar. A senhora Ártemis lhe dissera que era essa determinação de aguentar tudo sem protestar que chamou a atenção da deusa para ela e a fez ser escolhida para ser Caçadora.

- Parece que a senhora se culpa, caso ela tenha realmente se matado. - Lily atestou e Pam fez uma expressão sofrida que foi resposta o suficiente para a jovem. - E o fato de eu ser parecida com ela a fez pensar que poderia se redimir dos seus pecados. - continuou e a mulher sentiu como se tivesse levado uma facada no coração. - Sinto muito se não posso ajudá-la.

- Eu sei. - suspirou e Laurel deu as costas para seguir o seu caminho, mas parou abruptamente e virou-se para encarar a ex-colega de escola.

- Só por curiosidade... Se você a reencontrasse, o que exatamente diria a ela?

- Perdão. - foi a única coisa que Pâmela respondeu e Lily assentiu com a cabeça. - Acha que ela me perdoaria? - perguntou quando viu a menina afastar-se.

- Por que não. - Lily deu de ombros e sorriu para a mulher que sorriu de volta e retornou a andar, encontrando Thalia no meio do percurso.

- Quem era aquela? - perguntou a semi-deusa, olhando por cima do ombro da jovem a loira a distância que tinha um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos escuros.

- Ninguém... Ninguém.

**EUA - presente **

- Por que não? - Laurel cruzou os braços sobre o peito em um gesto desafiador e fuzilou o caçador com o olhar, franzindo as sobrancelhas negras e mordendo o lábio inferior em uma clara expressão de desagrado. - A chuva melhorou! - acusou, apontando janela afora para a floresta coberta por uma densa neblina por causa da queda de temperatura mas que não era mais escondida pelos grossos pingos de chuva.

- E o solo está escorregadio, há queda de barreiras e o rio subiu o nível, o que torna arriscado atravessar alguns trechos com ponte para te levar a cidade mais próxima. - Fred suspirou exasperado e esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Se fosse capaz de ter dor de cabeça, com certeza uma estaria brotando agora mesmo em suas têmporas. Desde que acordou que Lily estava resmungando que queria ir embora, havia mais do que depressa trocado a camisa de flanela que vestia pelas suas roupas de Caçadora e exigido que fosse levada para a cidade mais próxima visto que a chuva tinha estiado. E desde esta hora que o homem estava tentando explicar para a garota teimosa o quanto isto era inviável.

- Se não vai me levar de carro... - levantou-se da cama onde estava sentada em um pulo. - eu vou a pé! - falou decidida, indo mancando na direção da porta e o homem considerou uma boa opção bater com a testa contra a parede de madeira da cabana só para saber que som o gesto iria fazer. Lembrava vagamente de Laurel das poucas vezes que encontrara-se com a sua irmã e suas Caçadoras e não trocara nem duas palavras com ela, mas jurava que a distância ela era uma candura de menina.

- Laurel Graham! - a voz ecoou pelo diminuto espaço que consistia aquela cabana e a jovem estacou no lugar com os olhos largos e a respiração entalada na garganta. Trêmula, virou-se sobre os pés com medo do que acharia atrás de si e ofegou ao ver que agora quem se encontrava na sua frente não era mais o sisudo caçador Fred, mas sim um jovem de dezoito anos, cabelos claros, porte atlético, pele dourada de sol e expressão fechada.

- Senhor Apolo! - falou horrorizada, caindo de joelhos no chão em uma reverência e ignorando a fisgada que o seu tornozelo ferido deu por causa de tal gesto.

- Oras, levante-se! - Apolo ordenou, rolando os olhos e Laurel não mexeu um músculo. - Levante-se! - disse em um tom mais imperioso e a garota finalmente se mexeu.

- Mil perdões senhor Apolo eu não sabia... - calou-se, franzindo o cenho. - Por que, pelos deuses, o senhor está aqui? - toda a postura subserviente da garota desapareceu e ela cruzou novamente os braços sobre o peito em um gesto desafiador e Apolo deu um sorriso sem graça diante da estupidez de ter revelado a sua identidade somente por ter perdido a paciência. Bem que Ártemis dissera que ele era péssimo para guardar segredos e pavio curto demais. Mas a culpa era dela que o encarregara deste trabalho em primeiro lugar.

- Irmãzinha Ártemis pediu para ficar de olho em você. - explicou-se e Laurel torceu os lábios. A deusa, então, sabia onde ela estava e o que tinha lhe acontecido. Então por que não a levara de volta ao acampamento das Caçadoras como era o de praxe? Por que a isolara em uma cabana no meio da floresta com o deus-sol como o seu guardião?

- Pelos deuses... - ofegou, sentindo as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos e caminhou até a cama, largando-se sobre o colchão mole como um peso morto.

- Ei... - Apolo surpreendeu-se diante da mudança repentina de humor da garota. - O que há de errado?

- Eu desonrei a minha senhora. - choramingou, fungando longamente e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- O quê? - desesperou-se o deus.

- É a única explicação para ela ter me largado aqui com você. - disse em um tom sofrido, com os ombros tremendo por causa do choro.

- Oi! Minha companhia não é tão ruim assim. - Apolo reclamou. - E você não fez nada que contrariou Ártemis, posso garantir. Na verdade, pelo contrário, ela está bem orgulhosa. Você derrotou a Quimera.

- Então por que...

- Eu não sei... Ela não me disse.

- O senhor não sabe? - Laurel ergueu a cabeça de entre as mãos e o mirou com desconfiança. - O senhor é o deus das profecias.

- Quer parar de jogar isto na minha cara? Eu sei...

- Então por que...

- Eu não sei!

- Que ajuda. - suspirou e rolou os olhos, enxugando com as costas das mãos as lágrimas do rosto e mirando o deus intensamente, torcendo os lábios em desagrado. Não queria contestar as decisões de sua senhora, mas até onde sabia Ártemis jamais foi de confiar qualquer uma de suas Caçadoras a outro deus, menos ainda se esse deus fosse o próprio irmão. Será que estava sendo punida por alguma coisa que fizera e da qual não se lembrava? Será que bateu com a cabeça durante a queda?

- Você não tem amnésia, se é isso que a preocupa. E não creio que a minha irmãzinha a esteja punindo.

- Como o senhor... - calou-se. Que pergunta estúpida. Ele era um olimpiano, óbvio que saberia o que ela estava pensando.

- Mas ela me deu ordens de mantê-la aqui até retornar. - completou e segurou um sorriso quando viu os olhos verdes estreitarem em desagrado. Laurel soltou mais um bufo e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, virando o rosto para mirar janela afora. A chuva que antes cessara retornara como uma garoa fina que fazia o frio na floresta crescer e a umidade aumentar a névoa, a tornando tão densa que dificultava ver as árvores. Com a expressão ainda fechada ela voltou a atenção para o deus sentado, quieto, na sua frente.

- O senhor não deveria estar guiando o carro do sol há essa hora? - Apolo deu como resposta a pergunta da garota um sorriso tão largo que fez a menina ruborizar ao ver os dentes brancos e perfeitos sendo exibidos como em um comercial de pasta de dente.

- O carro do sol está cumprindo o seu trabalho perfeitamente bem no piloto automático, não precisa de mim o supervisionando. Sabe como é enjoativo ver a mesma paisagem todos os dias, por milhares e milhares de anos? Zeus abençoe a tecnologia moderna. - um trovão estourou ao longe e o deus riu. - E já vai anoitecer. E você sabe que a noite não é mais minha jurisdição. - deu uma piscadela para ela e a jovem ficou ainda mais vermelha diante do tom de flerte do deus adolescente.

- Irmão, o que eu já lhe falei sobre flertar com as minhas Caçadoras? - a voz contrariada e em tom de repreensão soou perto da porta e Laurel ergueu-se da cama em um pulo, pondo-se de joelhos no chão em um gesto respeitoso e com o coração aos galopes no peito.

- Senhora Ártemis. - falou em um fio de voz enquanto a menina aproximava-se da outra adolescente e depositava a mão sobre os fios castanho escuro dos cabelos dela.

- Levante-se Laurel. - ordenou com suavidade e a Caçadora levantou-se com os olhos marejados mirando a deusa.

- Minha senhora, perdoe qualquer que tenha sido a minha indiscrição...

- Por que acha que me desagradou Laurel? - Ártemis franziu as sobrancelhas ruivas.

- Porque... - a escocesa lançou um olhar para Apolo que parecia divertir-se com a cena do encontro das duas. - a senhora me deixou aqui sob a guarda do senhor Apolo, então eu pensei...

- Que eu a estivesse castigando por algo? - Ártemis riu. - Oras irmão... Sua fama anda ruim, para a minha Caçadora achar que estar na sua presença seja um castigo divino. - Apolo soltou uma risada forçada, indicando claramente que não achara graça da piada. - Não foi por isso que pedi que ele cuidasse de você, minha cara.

- Não? - Laurel sentiu o coração desacelerar. Se não tinha desagradado a sua senhora, então o que fazia ali com o deus em vez de estar junto com as suas irmãs no acampamento das Caçadoras?

- Thalia relatou que você e ela foram atacadas durante a caça ao cervo - Lily assentiu com a cabeça, suspirando aliviada ao saber que Thalia estava bem. - e aparentemente vocês não foram as únicas. Vários ataques de monstros foragidos desde a guerra contra Cronos ocorreram no mesmo momento que o de vocês. Senti quando você foi ferida, mas não haveria como nos locomover no estado em que você estava e muito menos poderíamos ficar paradas esperando por sua recuperação, por isso pedi a meu irmão que cuidasse de você. - explicou-se para tirar qualquer dúvida e temor da mente da jovem.

- Senhora... - Laurel deu um passo a frente para sussurrar no ouvido da deusa. - por que logo ele? - e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Apolo que mirava o teto da cabana como se esse tivesse algo muito interessante para se observar, fingindo não prestar atenção na conversa delas. Ártemis suspirou e rolou os olhos.

- Bem, meu irmão pode ser um idiota irresponsável...

- Ei! - o deus protestou diante da ofensa.

- Mas ele ainda, entre tantos atributos, tem em seu currículo a qualidade de deus da cura. - Lily assentiu com a cabeça. Havia se esquecido deste detalhe. Apolo nos tempos antigos não era apenas o deus-sol, também era venerado por suas outras habilidades, como as profecias, a inspiração e a cura.

- E agora minha senhora?

- Agora você ficará aqui mais esta noite. - Laurel sentiu o coração despencar até o estômago ao ouvir esta ordem. Como assim teria que ficar mais uma noite na presença de Apolo? - Você ainda não está cem por cento. Amanhã quando amanhecer meu irmão a levará para o acampamento das Caçadoras.

- Mas senhora... - tentou protestar mas um olhar dos orbes prateados de Ártemis foi o suficiente para fazê-la se calar. - Sim senhora. - a deusa assentiu com a cabeça e Laurel rapidamente fechou os olhos quando ela brilhou e desapareceu.

- Então! - Apolo bateu palmas, chamando a atenção da garota para ele. - Mais uma noite somente você e eu... - e parou com um gesto dramático, estendendo a mão com a palma erguida como se pedindo silêncio. - Estou sentindo a vinda de um haicai. - Laurel gemeu. Será que era muito tarde para se jogar naquele rio de novo e deixar a correnteza levá-la?


	5. Capítulo 4

Ela era o erro. Sabia disso, via esta acusação cada vez que mirava os olhos escuros de sua madrasta. Era o erro que existia para humilhar diariamente a mulher de maneira vergonhosa. Durante os jantares sociais, as festas familiares, os encontros de negócio, os chás de senhoras. Era só aparecer no mesmo ambiente que logo os olhares caíam sobre a sua figura e os cochichos começavam. E eram sempre os mesmos.

- Lily Graham... - alguém dizia.

- Não se parece em nada com o pai. - outra pessoa completava maldosamente. - Eles têm certeza que é uma Graham?

- Fizeram testes de DNA, foram positivos. - um terceiro entrava na conversa. - Além do mais, com todas as indiscrições do Lorde Graham, não me surpreendo disto ter acontecido. Mais cedo ou mais tarde uma criança iria aparecer. - e risadas de deboche vinham logo após este comentário.

- Meredith deve estar possessa. Todos esses anos tentando dar um herdeiro para os Graham e uma qualquer de fora conseguiu o que ela não foi capaz. - mais risadas.

E essa era a sua história. Sua existência consistia do resultado de um dos vários casos extraconjugais de seu pai que acabou com um bebê recém nascido nos degraus da porta da frente da Mansão Graham, bem protegido em um cesto feito de parreiras e vime e envolto em lençol de seda. Testes foram feitos para confirmar a paternidade da menina, investigações foram feitas a procura da mãe da criança e no fim veio a aceitação de que aquele escândalo e responsabilidade seria a ferida da família Graham pelo resto da vida.

Com isto Lily cresceu sendo o espinho que incomodava diariamente Meredith e Noah, casal que fazia questão de fingir que ela não existia naquela casa. Não existia na mesa do café manhã, do almoço, do jantar. Se teve uma boa educação, vestimentas e algum carinho na vida, estes vieram da sua avó Laura que considerava a arrogância do filho e da nora algo de revirar o estômago. Fora a velha mulher que a ensinou a ser tolerante, paciente e a perdoar. Era na casa dela que Lily encontrava o seu refúgio e a sua paz e foi dela que sentiu mais falta quando foi embora com as Caçadoras.

Uma vez cogitou a hipótese de retornar apenas para verificar se ela estava bem, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Tinha que aprender a desprender-se de sua vida passada, até porque ela não mais lhe pertencia. Quando encontrou o pequeno Noah no parque e o mesmo lhe dissera que a conhecia, vira a sua foto na casa da avó e que a mesma chorava ao ver o seu retrato, seu coração apertou e a respiração falhou.

- Nem pense nisto. - Zöe havia surgido ao seu lado entre as árvores, olhando na mesma direção que a menina olhava: para o casal que abraçava e beijava o garotinho com tamanha devoção.

- Só queria saber se ela está bem. - falou em um fio de voz. Sua querida avó, o seu bote salva vidas em mar revolto.

- E como achas que ela vai reagir ao ver-te depois de sete anos e você não ter envelhecido um dia? Vai achar que enlouqueceste. - a repreendeu e Laurel suspirou. A tenente tinha razão, sem contar que seria apenas doloroso para ela. Não iria poder se aproximar da avó, dizer que estava bem, acalmá-la, sem assustá-la.

- Vamos embora. - disse e deu meia volta, embrenhando-se floresta adentro e não olhando para trás para ver se Zöe a seguia ou não.

Abriu os olhos em um estalo apenas para ser cumprimentada com a escuridão que preenchia a cabana. O fogo da lareira já havia se extinguido fazia algumas horas e o ambiente a sua volta estava ficando gradualmente mais frio a medida que a madrugada adentrava. Girou sobre o colchão, respirando pesadamente. Já era a segunda vez que tinha um sonho relacionado ao seu passado e instintivamente fechou a mão sobre o cordão que carregava no pescoço.

Sentiu que lágrimas quentes marcavam as suas bochechas e inspirou profundamente para acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Percorreu os orbes ao longo da cabana a procura da figura de Apolo e estranhamente o encontrou recostado em um sofá de couro, com os olhos fechados e expressão relaxada, aparentemente dormindo. Franziu o cenho. Deuses dormiam? Silenciosamente desfez-se das cobertas e ergueu-se da cama, ficando imóvel quando o piso de madeira rangeu sob o seu peso. Apolo resmungou alguma coisa sob a respiração, mas não acordou. Suspirou.

Pé ante pé caminhou na direção do deus, parando a poucos centímetros dele e inclinou-se sobre o olimpiano. Era estranho, daquela maneira, dormindo, ele parecia quase humano, exceto pela beleza anormal e o fato de que ela sabia quem ele era. Notou que tudo o que ele vestia era uma camisa sem manga de malha, com calças jeans e sapatos mocassim e arrepiou-se. Se com as suas roupas de Caçadora já estava sentindo frio, como é que ele não? Mirou a lareira apagada e viu que não havia nenhuma lenha sobressalente perto dela. Franziu os lábios pensativa e depois voltou o olhar para a porta de entrada.

Novamente pé ante pé foi em direção a saída, tomando todo o cuidado possível para evitar que a madeira velha da cabana não rangesse sob os seus pés e levou a mão a maçaneta de bronze desbotada, a girando e abrindo a porta cuidadosamente, sendo prontamente cumprimentada pelo vento frio que veio da floresta e invadiu a cabana.

- Aonde pensa que vai? - pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz masculina atrás de si e olhou por cima do ombro para ver Apolo na mesma posição, mas desta vez os olhos estavam abertos e duas íris azuis como o céu límpido de verão a encaravam intensamente, como se estivessem desvendando a sua alma. Prontamente enrubesceu.

- Eu ia buscar lenha. - justificou-se e os orbes claros do deus voltaram-se para a lareira apagada e depois retornaram para ela, a petrificando no lugar somente com aquela mirada. - O senhor não está sentindo frio? - engoliu em seco quando ele ergueu-se da poltrona em um gesto fluído, digno de um príncipe, coisa que tecnicamente ele era. Afinal, não era filho de Zeus, rei dos deuses?

- Não sinto frio. - declarou seriamente e Laurel sentiu-se a criatura mais estúpida do mundo. Óbvio que ele não sentia frio. Era uma divindade, por que, por Hades, iria se deixar abater por coisas tão banais e dignas apenas de pobres mortais? - Sou o deus-sol, sou quente por natureza. - continuou no mesmo tom, aproximando-se dela e a jovem sentiu o coração dar um pulo quando o olimpiano pegou em sua mão.

Apolo era quente. Não no sentido de flerte ou figurado, mas sim no literal. A pele dele era mais quente do que o normal, como se estivesse com febre mas sem demonstrar fisicamente este fato.

- Volte para cama. - ele espalmou a mão na porta, a fechando com um empurrão e depois estalou os dedos. O fogo voltou a crepitar na lareira antes apagada, iluminando a cabana e aos poucos a reaquecendo. Laurel engoliu em seco, o obedecendo e retornando para a cama, sentando-se na mesma sob o olhar observador do deus.

- O que foi? - perguntou sem graça.

- Você... Me lembra alguém. - respondeu e a jovem piscou intensamente. Apolo sacudiu a cabeça, dando um meio sorriso para ela e fazendo um gesto com a mão dizendo que era para esquecer. - Melhor dormir, amanhã partirmos com o nascer do sol. - e riu da própria piada. Laurel rolou os olhos, voltando a deitar-se na cama e encolhendo-se sob as cobertas, mas não dormindo de pronto, pois a imagem de um par de límpidos olhos azuis não queria lhe sair da cabeça.

**oOo**

- E então? - Apolo abriu os braços largamente, com um enorme sorriso no rosto enquanto Laurel apenas colocava as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua parca de esqui prateada e arqueava uma sobrancelha escura diante dos gestos dramáticos do deus. Parado atrás do olimpiano estava seu adorado Maserati Spyder conversível, com a capota arriada e a lataria vermelho vivo reluzindo brilhantemente como se estivesse sob o sol intenso. Exceto pelo fato de que aquele era o próprio sol.

- Senhor... Já conheço o seu carro. - o mirou com uma expressão de enfado. Carros caros e conversíveis não a impressionavam muito. A garagem do seu pai vivia cheio deles, e com certeza era por causa deles que o homem conseguia metade das amantes que possuía. O sorriso de Apolo murchou na hora diante do tom monocórdio da Caçadora.

- Vocês Caçadoras da minha irmã são difíceis de agradar. - reclamou, puxando do bolso do jeans as chaves e apertando o botão do alarme, fazendo o carro apitar e as portas do mesmo se abrirem com um leve silvo de ar pressurizado.

- Tentou agradar muitas nos últimos anos? - Laurel deu a volta no carro, alcançando o lado do passageiro e vendo com surpresa que sobre o banco estava a sua mochila e no bolso externo da mesma, presas com uma amarra de couro, estavam as suas sai. Sorriu. Apolo ou a própria Ártemis havia recuperado as suas armas, depois perguntaria a sua senhora para saber a quem agradecer propriamente.

- E correr o risco de levar uma flecha na bunda da minha irmã? - o deus posicionou-se atrás do volante enquanto Lily sentava-se no banco do carona, colocava a mochila no colo e fechava a porta do carro. - Não sou tão estúpido. O cinto por favor. - lhe chamou a atenção e a jovem fez uma expressão desacreditada. Apolo seguindo regras de trânsito para dirigir nos céus era o cúmulo do absurdo. Entretanto, só para não contrariá-lo, afinal ele ainda era um deus, o obedeceu.

Girou a chave na ignição e o motor roncou macio, como o ronronar de um gato, e Apolo soltou um suspiro apreciativo. Laurel rolou os olhos. Homens, deuses ou mortais, todos eram iguais quando se tratava de lataria sobre quatro rodas.

- Talvez devêssemos começar suave, não acha? Pra não causar um choque térmico depois de tanto tempo com chuva. - sorriu para a jovem ao seu lado que apenas bufou.

- O senhor pode fazer como quiser, desde que eu chegue ao meu destino ainda hoje. - retrucou contrariada e o deus-sol gargalhou. Ela realmente o lembrava alguém, mas não conseguia atinar quem.

- Então tá. - pisou no acelerador e Laurel soltou uma exclamação surpresa quando o Maserati disparou em direção as copas das árvores como um jato de fogo e praticamente explodiu acima das nuvens, abrindo caminho entre as mesmas e começando a iluminar com fulgor a terra a quilômetros de distância abaixo deles.

- O senhor precisa ir tão rápido? - grunhiu, sentindo-se levemente enjoada com o balançar do carro. Achava que a famosa carruagem do sol fosse mais suave, como um avião, em seu voo, mas parecia que também sofria dos males da turbulência, ainda mais que estava tentando vencer algumas tempestades que encontrava pelo caminho para assim proporcionar um amanhecer digno para algumas cidades.

- Tecnicamente não. Estamos no outono, o que significa o começo de dias mais curtos como prelúdio do solstício de inverno. - ele virou o rosto para olhá-la. - Tudo bem aí? Você me parece meio verde.

- Cuidado! - gritou quando entraram em uma grossa nuvem de chuva e um raio desceu na direção deles. Apolo girou o volante para a esquerda, desviando da descarga, e gargalhou diante desta pequena aventura.

- Se eu não soubesse, diria que papai está fulo comigo. Mas ultimamente eu ando me comportando muito bem. - Laurel empalideceu. Não queria nem pensar como deveria ser um dia com Apolo conduzindo o carro do sol pelos céus e Zeus tentando acertá-lo com os seus raios. Com certeza deveria ser o inferno.

- Por favor senhor não brinque com isso. Não até estarmos em terra firme. - segurou-se nas beiradas do assento, fechando os olhos firmemente quando viu os raios descerem em grandes clarões ao redor do veículo. - Tem certeza que não andou contrariando o senhor Zeus recentemente? - perguntou quando um raio quase acertou a traseira do carro.

- Tenho. - Apolo respondeu confiante, girando o volante para a direita e saindo da nuvem em disparada, chegando a uma parte do céu onde ele estava mais límpido e aos poucos ia clareando com a aproximação do Maserati. Laurel soltou uma longa exalada de ar de alívio ao ver que tinham escapado do pior e voltou o seu olhar para o chão ao longe, vendo uma cidade passar abaixo deles e depois a estrada que cortava o município sair dos limites do mesmo e fundir-se a uma floresta de árvores centenárias.

- Lá! - apontou quando identificou em uma clareira o teto de várias barracas de tecido prateado que formavam um círculo perfeito em torno de uma fogueira. - O acampamento das Caçadoras.

- Estou vendo. Segure-se querida!

- Querida? - ofegou e arregalou os olhos quando o Maserati deu uma guinada, fez uma curva extremamente fechada em pleno ar e desceu a toda velocidade em direção ao solo. Lily sentiu como se todos os órgãos do seu peito tivessem escorregado para a barriga diante da manobra e cerrou as pálpebras firmemente, rezando para todos os deuses do Olimpo, menos Apolo, para que sobrevivesse a esta viagem.

Sentiu quando as rodas do carro tocaram o solo e este tremeu sobre as molas do amortecedor até parar de vez e o motor ser desligado com um suave sibilo.

- Está entregue! - Apolo falou jovial e Laurel abriu um olho, apenas para testar os seus arredores e ver que o deus tinha aterrissado justamente no meio do acampamento, em cima da fogueira apagada.

- Apolo! - o tom contrariado de Ártemis chegou ao ouvido de ambos e o deus virou-se com um enorme sorriso para cumprimentar a gêmea, saindo do conversível em um pulo, sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir a porta.

- Fiz o que me pediu irmãzinha. Trouxe a sua Caçadora sã e salva para o acampamento.

- Você chama isso de sã e salva? - a deusa da caça apontou um dedo em riste para Lily que saía do carro com o rosto pálido e as pernas trêmulas, sendo prontamente amparada por Thalia.

- Ah, a gente se divertiu, não foi? - o deus voltou-se com um sorriso para a Caçadora que o fuzilou com o olhar. - Mas olha só quem eu vejo! Irmãzinha número dois! E aí? Quando é que você vai me ceder um pouco do seu tempo para outra aula de direção? - Thalia engoliu em seco e deu um sorriso sem graça para Apolo. Não subiria naquele carro nem que Zeus apontasse o raio mestre para a sua testa e a obrigasse.

- Um dia... Quem sabe. - saiu pela tangente, guiando Laurel até a sua barraca.

- Pena. - Apolo retornou para o carro em outro pulo. - Se precisar de mim de novo estou as ordens. - e com um sorriso, um girar de chave, um ronco de motor e uma acelerada, desapareceu da clareira em um estouro de luz.


	6. Capítulo 5

O vidro quebrou sob o seu pé, gerando um som estalado que fez a jovem morder o lábio inferior para não emitir nenhum ruído expressando o seu desagrado por causa daquele erro. Ao seu lado, Febe lhe lançou um olhar de advertência e arqueou as sobrancelhas douradas diante de sua gafe e pensou em abrir a boca para lhe chamar a atenção mas mudou de ideia, pois seria gerar mais barulho quando o que elas queriam era o silêncio absoluto.

O vento noturno soprou fortemente, fazendo a porta do velho armazém abandonado bater com força e o som de ferro vibrando ecoar por todo o lugar, chamando a atenção das duas Caçadoras. Laurel mirou por cima do ombro e estreitou os olhos, puxando de sua aljava uma flecha prata e a levando ao arco, o armando. A luz prateada da lua entrava pelos vidros foscos e quebrados do velho galpão e iluminavam a poeira que pairava no ar. Febe seguia a frente da garota mais velha mas parou de súbito quando ouviu o barulho de algo se arrastando pelo chão de cimento.

Os olhos claros de Lily encontraram os escuros de Febe e a escocesa fez um sinal com os dedos, indicando que a companheira deveria seguir pela esquerda enquanto ela ia pela direita, pois com isto as chances delas encurralarem a presa seriam maiores. Febe assentiu com a cabeça e armando o seu arco foi pé ante pé por entre as velhas caixas de madeira apodrecidas enquanto Laurel tomava o caminho oposto, com os seus sentidos todo alerta para qualquer eventualidade.

Novamente o ruído de algo se arrastando soou pelo galpão, desta vez bem perto dela, e num gesto brusco Laurel virou-se a tempo de sentir algo batendo violentamente contra o seu quadril, a arremessando contra uma viga de ferro. Gemeu diante do impacto e ergueu os olhos para a criatura na sua frente. Da cintura para cima o que se apresentava era uma bela mulher com pele em tom café e olhos dourados riscados como os de um réptil. Cachos rebeldes e negros adornavam a cabeça e vestia uma camisa rosa choque com os dizeres: "Eu amo São Francisco".

Era da cintura para baixo que estava o problema. Pois onde deveria ter pernas o que havia era uma cauda grossa de serpente que se retorcia e brilhava em tons vermelhos e corais contra os raios lunares.

- Caçadora! - sibilou a lâmia e Laurel levantou-se do chão em um salto, recolhendo o arco e a flecha antes perdidos por causa do ataque súbito e os armando, os disparando contra o monstro prontamente. A cauda de serpente remexeu, desviando o percurso da flecha e essa se enterrou em um caixote de madeira com um sonoro "crac".

- Laurel! - Febe veio correndo em sua direção e deslizou pelo chão até parar ao seu lado, disparando também o seu arco.

- Não! - Lily segurou no ombro da companheira, a empurrando para um lado enquanto se atirava para o outro, pois novamente a lâmia remexera a cauda, rebatendo a flecha que desta vez foi sobre elas e passou zunindo perto da orelha da escocesa. Girou o corpo quando este se chocou com o chão e só parou quando encontrou proteção atrás de uma coluna. Olhou para o lado em que empurrara Febe e viu que ela tinha feito o mesmo movimento tático e agora tinha abandonado o arco e flecha e os trocado por uma faca. Laurel decidiu seguir a decisão da amiga e fez o mesmo, puxando as suas sai de dentro dos canos longos das botas que usava e as girando entre os dedos.

Ambas as Caçadoras trocaram mais um olhar e Febe apontou para si mesma com o dedo indicador e depois para a lâmia que sibilava e contorcia a cauda, farejando o ar a procura de suas presas visto que a pouca luminosidade dentro do armazém não estava favorecendo nenhum dos dois lados. Laurel assentiu com a cabeça e saiu detrás da coluna, usando caixotes como proteção enquanto com um grito de guerra Febe partia com um ataque frontal para cima do monstro.

A lâmia silvou ao ver o vulto da Caçadora vir em sua direção e chicoteou a sua cauda de serpente, acertando Febe no peito. Laurel aproveitou a distração dela e atacou por trás. Quanto sentiu a pontada na base de sua coluna o monstro urrou, olhando por cima do ombro para a adolescente atrás de si e seus olhos dourados faiscaram de ódio diante da ousadia dela. Mais uma vez seu rabo remexeu-se para atacar, mas desta vez Lily estava preparada e quanto a cauda desceu na sua direção ela deu um pulo para trás, deixando a mesma acertar o solo com um som abafado, causando rachaduras no cimento, e antes que ela pudesse preparar-se para outro ataque usou a sai para prender a ponta do rabo de serpente no chão.

Com isto, convocou novamente o seu arco, o armando com duas flechas e o disparando. As mesmas cortaram o ar com precisão, cravando-se no peito da lâmia ao mesmo tempo que as pontas prateadas de outras duas flechas surgiam ao lado das suas. O monstro soltou um longo e agonizante sibilo de dor até desfazer-se em poeira e luz. Laurel suspirou, indo até a sua sai e a desenterrando do chão, a recolocando na bota e aproximando-se de Febe. O som de uma corneta de caça soou por todo o porto e ambas sorriram.

- Parece que a caçada acabou por esta noite. - comentou Febe displicente. A senhora Ártemis havia separado as Caçadoras em grupos por causa da grande aparição de monstros que ocorria na área de São Francisco desde o fim da guerra com Cronos, visto que foi ali que o titã reerguera o seu castelo. O soar da corneta era o aviso de que a batalha fora encerrada por hora.

- Vai na frente, vou pegar a minha flecha. - falou, indicando sobre o ombro a flecha que a lâmia desviara para um caixote. Febe assentiu com a cabeça e girou sobre os pés, sumindo na escuridão do galpão e Laurel deu meia volta, indo até a caixa de madeira e arrancando a sua flecha da mesma.

Palmas soaram por todo o armazém e a jovem prontamente armou o seu arco e rodou os olhos pelo lugar a procura da nova ameaça.

- Foi impressionante. - com um girar de corpo pôs-se na direção em que veio a voz e disparou a flecha, vendo o projétil prateado passar como um rastro de poeira lunar perto de um rosto jovial e inabalado diante do ataque. - Você é do tipo que atira primeiro e pergunta depois?

- Senhor Apolo! - Laurel exclamou aborrecida, guardando o seu arco e depois cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - O que faz aqui? - perguntou com uma expressão desconfiada. Ultimamente Apolo andava fazendo visitas surpresas ao acampamento das Caçadoras com a desculpa de que sentia saudades das suas irmãs favoritas: Thalia e Ártemis. A deusa simplesmente lançava uma olhar incrédulo para o gêmeo, como se perguntasse a ele se cruzara com Dionísio recentemente e Thalia não sabia nem como reagir diante do súbito interesse fraterno do olimpiano.

- Estava dando uma volta por essa área... - a Caçadora soltou um bufo descrente. Estavam no cais do porto, em um armazém desativado e no meio da noite. O que um deus estaria fazendo rondando por ali? - quando ouvi os sons de batalha e então vim dar uma espiadela. - deuses mentiam? Porque se sim, Apolo estava fazendo um trabalho divino, com o perdão do trocadilho.

- Claro. - rolou os olhos, girando sobre os pés e dando as costas ao outro adolescente. As outras Caçadoras e Ártemis deveriam estar esperando por ela e se não aparecesse logo, com certeza mandariam um grupo de busca achando que algo lhe aconteceu.

- Por que a pressa? - pulou de susto pois em um piscar de olhos Apolo estava em uma plataforma elevada conversando com ela e no outro estava na sua frente. Deu um passo para o lado na intenção de contorná-lo, mas o deus acompanhou o seu movimento, continuando a bloquear o caminho. Exalou longamente em sinal de frustração e semi-cerrou os olhos na direção do homem. - Você é diferente das outras Caçadoras. - falou divertido. - Elas parecem ter uma aversão e terror tamanho dos homens, deuses ou mortais. Mas você... Você nem se abala. Curioso.

- Apareceu aqui simplesmente porque acha o fato de eu servir Ártemis e ao mesmo tempo não ser alérgica a homens um caso curioso? - não podia acreditar nisso. Apolo não deveria ser o deus-sol, deveria ser o deus dos doentes mentais, porque com certeza ele não regulava bem.

- É que você me intriga profundamente. - existia sanatório no Olimpo? Pensou Laurel, porque o olimpiano estava urgentemente precisando de um. Desde que se conhecia como gente Lily sempre se considerou a criatura mais simplória do mundo, digna de não despertar o interesse de ninguém, quanto mais de um deus. - Não consigo ver o seu futuro.

- O quê?

- Você mesma disse... Sou o deus das profecias, mas não consigo ver o seu futuro. - os olhos azuis praticamente brilhavam na semi escuridão do galpão e a jovem engoliu em seco. Deveria deixar para lá ou se preocupar com o fato de que, aparentemente, não tinha um futuro? Apolo deu um passo a frente e a garota travou os pés no chão para impedir-se de recuar, não queria causar nenhum desrespeito ao deus. Quando ele estendeu uma mão e tocou com as pontas dos dedos mornos a sua face, sentiu o seu coração falhar várias batidas e os seus olhos ficaram largos.

- O-o-o que o senhor está fazendo? - balbuciou horrorizada. O último homem que a tocou fora Christopher Hail quando a humilhara na frente de toda a escola, antes dela ser resgatada por Zöe e jurar obediência a Ártemis. Quis ardentemente estapear a mão do deus para longe de sua bochecha, mas parecia que todos os nervos de seu corpo não estavam mais obedecendo o seu cérebro.

- E você ainda me é extremamente familiar. - deu mais um passo a frente, invadindo de maneira perigosa o espaço pessoal da Caçadora. - Mas não consigo lembrar de onde. - os olhos azuis estavam próximos demais, notou Lily com pavor, tanto que ela pôde perceber que em torno da íris clara havia um anel dourado como ouro e que seus pensamentos estavam começando a tomar um rumo que não deveriam. Por exemplo: era completamente errado para uma Caçadora de Ártemis considerar o gêmeo de sua senhora a criatura mais bela que já vira na vida.

- Laurel! - o chamado a acordou de seu transe e com um ofego ela recuou aos tropeços, o rosto completamente vermelho e os olhos com as pupilas dilatadas. Por cima do ombro de Apolo pôde ver Thalia surgir na esquina que uma fileira de velhos caixotes formava, seguida de outras Caçadoras e da deusa.

- Irmão... - Ártemis mirou Apolo com os olhos pratas estreitos em desconfiança e depois percorreu o olhar até Lily que respirava pesadamente e ainda tinha as bochechas vermelhas. - Venha Laurel. - estendeu a mão para a garota que prontamente pôs-se a caminhar na direção da ruiva e postou-se atrás dela, a usando como escudo contra o outro deus. - Thalia, leve as Caçadoras de volta ao acampamento. - ordenou e Thalia assentiu com a cabeça, dando meia volta e tomando o caminho de saída do armazém, sendo seguida pelas companheiras e deixando os gêmeos olimpianos sozinhos.

- Irmãzinha... - Apolo começou com o seu usual sorriso maroto.

- Não venha com irmãzinha para cima de mim Apolo. O que você estava fazendo aqui? Sozinho? Com a minha Caçadora?

- Só estava dando uma volta. - deu de ombros e Ártemis o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Pois a partir de agora dê as suas voltas longe das minhas Caçadoras. Melhor... Longe de uma Caçadora em particular. - o alertou, dando meia volta e indo embora do galpão. Apolo ainda ficou alguns minutos na escuridão do armazém depois da partida da irmã, absorvendo as palavras dela. Poderia obedecer a sua gêmea, mas desde quando ele dera ouvidos a ela? Com um sorriso traquinas no rosto desapareceu em um clarão.

**oOo**

O quarto onde estava lhe era mais do que familiar, era o seu refúgio. Foi o seu refúgio por quatorze anos desde que fora morar naquela casa. As paredes em um tom rosa claro, os quadros com temas infantis, as cômodas brancas, o berço e o armário foram trocados com os anos, mas ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar a enorme porta dupla de vidro que levava para um terraço onde havia um singelo jardim e as cortinas de seda brancas que sempre costumavam balançar com a brisa do verão.

O que ela não reconhecia era a mulher debruçada sobre a grade do berço de bebê e sendo iluminada pelos raios pratas da lua que entravam pelos vidros da janela do quarto. Seus cabelos eram longos, de um tom castanho amarronzado e com largos e generosos cachos que desciam emoldurando a face redonda e iam até o meio das costas. A pele era alva e imaculada e os olhos verdes como folhas de uma floresta. O sorriso que estava no belo rosto era triste e o vestido em tons claros e de tecido leve balançava com a brisa que entrava pela fresta da janela.

- Eu sinto muito minha pobre criança. - as pontas dos dedos longos acariciaram o rosto macio do bebê adormecido dentro do berço. - Queria lhe dar mais do que isto, mas não é seguro ficarmos juntas. Peço todos os dias que os deuses olhem por você. - continuou em um tom baixo, quase um sussurro, e depois se afastou das grades, levando as mãos ao pescoço e soltando algo dele. Quando as ergueu novamente, entre os dedos havia um cordão de ouro com um pingente de esmeralda em forma de folha, o qual a mulher passou em torno da cabeça do bebê.

- Ártemis olhará por você. Ela é a deusa da caça, das florestas, da natureza, é a nossa protetora e estará sempre ao seu lado, porque eu não poderei mais. - disse com pesar, inclinando-se sobre o berço e depositando um suave beijo na testa da criança adormecida que remexeu-se mas não despertou de seu sono profundo. A mulher retornou a sua posição, lançando um último olhar triste para o berço e seguiu em direção as portas duplas, as abrindo levemente e desaparecendo em um sopro de vento.

Laurel sentou-se abruptamente com a respiração ofegante e o coração descompassado diante do sonho que teve. Ou fora uma lembrança? Não saberia dizer. Percorreu os olhos a sua volta para as suas companheiras de barraca e notou que estas ainda estavam adormecidas. Silenciosamente saiu de seu saco de dormir, calçando as suas botas e abandonando a barraca sem fazer barulho algum. Uma brasa ainda queimava na fogueira montada ao centro do círculo do acampamento e lobos das montanhas faziam vigília ao redor das barracas. Corujas estavam empoleiradas no topo dos galhos grasnando e observando qualquer movimento enquanto grilos cantavam ao longe.

Mirou o céu por entre as copas das árvores e viu que faltavam poucas horas para a alvorada. Estremeceu. Pensar no amanhecer a fazia se lembrar de Apolo. E lembrar de Apolo a remetia a noite em que encontrara o deus no armazém do cais do porto de São Francisco. Sacudiu a cabeça para desfazer esta lembrança e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Sem sono? - virou-se para se deparar com a própria Ártemis saindo de sua barraca.

- Minha senhora. - fez um cumprimento polido com a cabeça. - Eu... Iria mesmo falar com a senhora.

- Sobre?

- Tive um sonho agora há pouco. - e começou a relatar para a olimpiana sobre o sonho que tivera e que a fizera acordar tão cedo. Ártemis a ouviu com atenção e franziu as sobrancelhas ao final do relato. - A senhora sabe de alguma coisa?

- Venha comigo Laurel. - pediu, dando meia volta e encaminhando-se para a sua barraca. A Caçadora a seguiu, adentrando a barraca da deusa e acomodando-se em uma das almofadas que ficava a um nível abaixo do pequeno trono que fazia parte da decoração do local e onde a divindade havia se acomodado. - Talvez seja a hora de você saber um pouco sobre o seu passado.

- Senhora? - perguntou confusa. O que havia de mais em seu passado? Era filha bastarda de um Lorde bretão e de mãe desconhecida. Ou quase desconhecida. Se o sonho que teve fosse alguma indicação, aquela mulher debruçada sobre o berço deveria ser a sua mãe, o bebê era ela, o presente, o cordão que usava, fora presente de sua mãe e a mesma, aparentemente, era uma seguidora de Ártemis.

- Um talento como o seu desperdiçado nas mãos de mortais. - Ártemis fez um "tsc" entre os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. - Foi por isso que pedi a Zöe que ficasse de olho em você... Eu estou de olho em você desde que a sua mãe me pediu em suas orações que cuidasse de você.

- Conheceu a minha mãe?

- Faz parte da minha corte... A sua mãe. - o queixo de Laurel caiu.

- Como?

- Pense minha cara Caçadora. Apenas pense. - a jovem mordeu o lábio inferior. Ártemis tinha como corte os animais, a natureza... As ninfas. A mulher do seu sonho era bela como uma fada... Como uma ninfa.

- Minha mãe... Era uma ninfa. - atestou surpresa.

- A sua passividade, sua incapacidade de odiar, sua grande capacidade de amar, de perdoar, sua ligação com a natureza, tudo é herança de sua mãe. Se a deixasse viver entre os mortais eles destruiriam essas qualidades mais cedo ou mais tarde e eu não poderia permitir isso. - fazia sentido, muito sentido. Por que ela sempre pedia desculpa as suas caças antes de matá-las. Como ela sabia para que lado ir quando estavam no encalço de um monstro, pois sempre parecia que havia alguém lhe sussurrando o caminho no ouvido. Era a própria natureza lhe ajudando na caçada. Sua rápida adaptação como Caçadora, o fato de se sentir livre quando estava no meio de uma floresta em vez da cidade grande.

- Qual tipo de ninfa a minha mãe era? - perguntou curiosa e nisto Ártemis fez uma expressão que misturava dor e desagrado, uma que a jovem não compreendeu. - Senhora? - a deusa suspirou.

- A sua mãe... Ela era uma Daphne.


	7. Capítulo 6

- Você está estranha. - Laurel mirou Thalia que se ajoelhara ao seu lado, a ajudando a enrolar o manto que prateado que servia como lona para a tenda e o colocando na mochila de viagem da colega Caçadora.

- Não entendi. - a jovem deu de ombros, fechando o zíper de sua bolsa e travando os cintos que a envolviam.

- Desde que retornou da nossa última caçada. - continuou e a escocesa ergueu-se de onde estava ajoelhada sobre a terra fofa, sendo acompanhada pela meio-sangue que a observava intensamente esperando por respostas para as suas dúvidas. Era estranho ter a filha de Zeus como tenente. Diferente de Zöe, Thalia precisava ficar a par de tudo, saber de tudo o que acontecia com as suas Caçadoras. Não que Zöe fosse indiferente ao que se passava com as irmãs, mas ela sabia quando interferir e quando deixar de lado devido aos milhares de anos de experiência na posição. Thalia, sendo novata, ainda não tinha alcançado este tipo de conhecimento.

- Não há nada de errado. - mentiu. Tudo estava errado. Descobrir sobre as suas origens foi um choque. Saber que de certo modo, nas suas veias, corria sangue divino, fora surpreendente. Afinal, ninfas apesar de serem consideradas por muitos espíritos da natureza, ainda sim não deixavam de serem deusas, de baixa hierarquia é verdade, mas ainda sim deusas. E o pior de tudo era saber que a sua mãe era uma Daphne. E com isto as palavras de Apolo voltaram martelando em sua cabeça.

"Você me é familiar."

Óbvio que ela era familiar para o deus-sol. Ninfas tendiam a ser fisicamente parecidas quando suas origens eram as mesmas. Ou seja, uma ninfa de uma árvore de carvalho sempre será semelhante as suas irmãs e pelo que se lembrava da mulher de seu sonho e dos cochichos maldosos de sua infância, ela não herdara nenhum traço do pai.

- Sei que mente. - os olhos azuis elétricos da adolescente pareciam perfurá-la pelo modo como a olhavam com extrema intensidade.

- Thalia... - apertou a alça da mochila entre os dedos, sem erguer a cabeça para encarar a tenente que ainda a mirava. - por que você decidiu se tornar uma Caçadora? Lembro que não se dava muito bem com Zöe Doce-Amarga e nunca gostou da nossa filosofia. Sei que tinha a profecia... Mas foi apenas por isso? - a meio-sangue passou os dedos por entre os cabelos negros e arrepiados, desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer da floresta e hesitando vários minutos antes de responder.

- Não, não foi. Houve mais fatores envolvidos na minha escolha. Fatores importantes. - disse em um sussurro, lembrando-se da decepção que sofrera com Luke ao reencontrá-lo e ver no que ele tinha se tornado, no ódio que ele nutria pelos olimpianos. Embora entendesse a revolta dele, jamais conseguiria concordar com a visão do rapaz de que os deuses mereciam ter um fim. Por pior que fossem, ainda sim, lá no fundo, eles eram os seus pais, antes de serem divindades, ainda eram os seus pais. - Por que pergunta? - Thalia deu a volta pela garota, parando em frente a ela e depositando uma mão sobre o ombro da jovem. - Laurel?

- Hum? - Laurel ergueu os olhos para mirar a tenente.

- Por acaso... - a meio-sangue abaixou o tom de voz para um sussurro, rodando os olhos ao redor delas para as outras Caçadoras que desmontavam o acampamento e estavam alheias as duas conversando perto das árvores. - está arrependida de sua decisão?

- Do que você está falando? - desconversou, deslocando a mão da morena de seu ombro quando passou o braço pela alça da mochila.

- De sua decisão de ser Caçadora... Está se arrependendo dela? - os orbes azuis elétricos da meio-sangue fixaram-se nos verdes da irmã e Laurel sentiu-se incomodada, como se os mesmos estivessem tentando ler o que se passava em sua mente, desvendando a sua alma. Se não soubesse bem, poderia apostar que estavam conseguindo.

- Eu... - mordeu o lábio inferior, um gesto que tornara-se familiar e indicava que ou estava nervosa ou indecisa sobre algo. - Claro que não! - mentiu, colocando ênfase em sua afirmação apenas para assegurar a tenente de que tudo estava bem quando na verdade nada estava. Nunca sentira dúvidas em relação a sua decisão de seguir Ártemis... Mas desde o encontro com a Quimera, desde que acordara naquela cabana na companhia de um caçador estranho que mais tarde revelou-se ser Apolo, perguntas e mais perguntas começaram a assolar a sua mente que noite após noite era bombardeada por lembranças de uma vida que ela preferia esquecer.

- Vamos partir. - a deusa anunciou em alto e bom som e as Caçadoras aceleraram a movimentação de recolhimento do acampamento, o desfazendo em segundos e com extrema precisão. Os olhos pratas de Ártemis recaíram sobre a sua tenente e Laurel que destacavam-se do grupo de meninas e pareciam dizer claramente que sabia o que estava se passando entre elas naquele momento. - Thalia, tome a frente. Iremos para o oeste!

- Oeste? - indagou a tenente. Fazia um bom tempo que não seguia para as bandas de Nova Iorque e Long Island. Será que a deusa pretendia ir para onde ela pensava que estavam indo.

- Sim, iremos para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. - Thalia sorriu e as outras Caçadoras soltaram grunhidos de insatisfação que foram aquietados diante do olhar mordaz de sua tenente. - Tenho assuntos para resolver lá.

- Sim senhora! - a morena falou animada e Laurel teve a estranha sensação de que o assunto da deusa de algum modo a envolvia.

**oOo**

O Acampamento Meio-Sangue não mudara muita coisa desde a última vez que a comitiva de Ártemis estivera nele. Os mesmos doze chalés estavam lá, agora mais cheios que de costume, visto que com o fim da guerra e com o juramento de todos os deuses de reconhecerem os seus filhos, faziam com que os mesmos fossem prontamente encaminhados para a sua casa de destino logo assim que colocavam os pés no Acampamento. Outros chalés acompanhavam os doze primeiros, dedicados aos deuses menores. O pinheiro ainda protegia a propriedade com o Velocino de Ouro reluzindo em seus galhos e adolescentes mais velhos serviam como instrutores dos novatos nos campos de treinamento.

- Percy! - Thalia gritou assim que pôs os pés dentro do acampamento, indo até o rapaz de dezessete anos que dava instruções de esgrima a um menino franzino e pequeno do chalé de Afrodite. Os olhos claros do filho de Poseidon ficaram largos ao ver a prima se aproximar sendo seguida pela comitiva de Caçadoras e pela deusa Ártemis.

- Irei a Casa Grande, preciso ter uma conversa com Quíron e Dionísio. - Ártemis pronunciou-se. - Thalia, encarregue-se de acomodar as Caçadoras. - ordenou e sem esperar resposta seguiu na direção da Casa Grande.

- E Annabeth? Como está? Onde está? - disparou a meio-sangue animada.

- Está bem, deve estar enfurnada no meu chalé com aquele computador de Dédalo... de novo. - resmungou Percy, dando algumas últimas instruções para o garoto o qual ensinava e depois o direcionado para um outro campista para formarem uma dupla de combate.

- No seu chalé? - a morena arqueou as sobrancelhas. Desde quando, com exceção do chalé de Hermes, campistas com paternidade reconhecida poderiam residir em chalé alheio? Percy corou.

- Ela alega que o chalé de Atena é muito barulhento com os irmãos dela sempre testando novas invenções, a atrapalha a trabalhar. E como no meu chalé na maioria do tempo só tem a mim...

- Sei...

- Thalia. - Febe interrompeu a conversa dos dois. - Precisamos ir.

- Claro, claro. - a jovem rolou os olhos. - Percy... Vou acomodar as Caçadoras, depois nos falamos melhor. - e deu as costas para o rapaz, seguindo caminho na direção do chalé 8 e prontamente chamando a atenção dos campistas novatos que nunca viram grupo tão peculiar de jovens no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

- O que a senhora Ártemis pode querer neste Acampamento? - Vivienne, uma das Caçadoras mais novas, que aparentava ter uns onze anos, falou com um tom de desdém enquanto olhava ao seu redor a caminho do chalé que pertencia a deusa. - Geralmente ela evita fazer visitas a este lugar.

- Não é nosso dever questionar as decisões da senhora Ártemis. - retrucou Thalia. Está certo que ela própria tivera as suas decepções com o sexo masculino. Embora não tenha dito a Laurel, o fato de Luke a ter apunhalado daquela maneira foi o fator principal, além de livrar-se da profecia, que a fez aceitar ser uma Caçadora. Mas isso não a fez desenvolver uma alergia doentia aos homens. Não confiava neles, como era de praxe e bom senso, coisa que qualquer mulher inteligente tinha que ter, mas também não os desprezava até a morte. Tolerava alguns e nutria amizade com poucos.

- Mas as filhas de Afrodite são oferecidas! - Carmem apontou para um grupo de meninas que flertava descaradamente com alguns jovens no campo de arquearia. - E os de Apolo não ficam para trás. - Laurel sentiu um arrepio descer a espinha ao prestar mais atenção nos rapazes com quem as filhas de Afrodite paqueravam. Eles tinham o mesmo cabelo em tom dourado do pai, mas os olhos variavam de cor, alguns com os mesmos azuis límpidos, outros mais escuros, outros até verdes ou cinzentos, com certeza herdados das mães. Estranhamente o seu coração contraiu.

- Carmem... - a jovem chamou e a morena de descendência latina mirou a irmã de caçada. - Poderia levar as minhas coisas... Eu preciso... - fez um gesto vago com as mãos. Carmem arqueou as sobrancelhas negras mas nada disse, apenas recolheu a mochila que lhe era oferecida e seguiu caminho com as outras caçadoras na direção dos chalés. Laurel suspirou, passando a mão por entre os cabelos castanhos e divergindo a sua atenção para o bosque que estava no terreno do acampamento. Encaminhou-se para lá.

Ninfas corriam por entre as árvores, fugindo dos sátiros que tentavam alcançá-las. Por vezes elas permitiam que eles se aproximassem o suficiente apenas para vê-las sumirem nos troncos de suas plantas de origem. Náiades flertavam com campistas a beira do rio, mas os jovens não se arriscavam a se aproximar mais do que o permitido. Alguns meio-sangue treinavam ao longo do terreno e Laurel desviou-se de dois ou três que duelavam e corriam entre raízes e árvores. Suspirou, sentando-se sobre uma pedra e apoiando e queixo no punho fechado.

- Olá! - ergueu os olhos, mirando uma jovem que parara ao seu lado. Ela tinha por volta de dezoito anos, cabelos longos e castanhos como os seus, pele alva e olhos verdes na mesma tonalidade que os seus. Usava um vestido florido que esvoaçava com a brisa e os pés estavam descalços. Havia também uma coroa de flores no topo da cabeça dela e um sorriso largo no rosto bonito. Olhar para ela era como olhar para um espelho e era assustador.

- Deixe-me ver se adivinho... Você é uma ninfa. - atestou enquanto a via sentar-se ao seu lado na pedra.

- Meu nome é Daphne. - a ninfa apresentou-se. - Eu perguntaria o seu, mas está na cara. Mas é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma ninfa como Caçadora de Ártemis.

- Não me chamo Daphne. - explicou-se e a ninfa arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Meu nome é Laurel. - a entidade riu.

- Laurel é Daphne... Em outra língua, sim, mas o significado é o mesmo. - gracejou.

- Mas não sou uma ninfa.

- Não? - Daphne fez uma expressão estranha e aproximou-se da jovem, mirando dentro dos olhos dela. - Poderia jurar que sim.

- Quero dizer... Minha mãe era uma ninfa, mas meu pai era humano. - Daphne fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Não... Você é uma ninfa! - falou convicta e foi a vez de Laurel arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Do que você está falando?

- Sinto o cheiro do orvalho em você e da floresta. Aposto que o vento sussurra em seus ouvidos quando está entre as suas irmãs. A mata a chama quando se sente inquieta e somente entre ela você encontra paz. Gosta da liberdade, do ar puro, do sol... - Laurel sentiu um friozinho na boca do estômago a menção do sol. - Você é uma ninfa! - Daphne riu, sua risada cristalina ecoando por todo o bosque, e ergueu-se da pedra. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la irmã. - declarou e afastou-se dela aos pulinhos, desaparecendo entre as árvores.

- Aí está você! - Carmem surgiu entre as árvores. - Ártemis está te procurando. - anunciou, dando meia volta e retomando o caminho para o acampamento. Laurel ainda lançou um olhar por onde a ninfa tinha desaparecido segundos antes e ergueu-se da pedra, seguindo a companheira de volta ao acampamento. - Ela está na Casa Grande. - informou, apontando para a grande sede do acampamento e depois tomando o rumo de volta ao chalé 8.

Laurel seguiu a trilha que levava a Casa Grande, cruzando com alguns meio-sangue no caminho que a miravam com longos olhares curiosos. Sátiros pareciam estranhamente fascinados pela sua presença ela os fuzilou com os orbes verdes, fazendo alguns recuarem temerosos diante da mirada. Com passos decididos, subiu as escadas que levavam a varanda da sede e prontamente encontrou Ártemis cercada por Quíron em sua usual cadeira de rodas e pelo Sr. D que bebericava uma Coca Diet com uma careta de desgosto.

- Sente-se Laurel. - a deusa fez um gesto suave com a mão e uma cadeira materializou-se ao lado de Quíron. Hesitante, a Caçadora acomodou-se na mesma e percorreu o olhar nervosamente em torno da mesa. O centauro tinha uma expressão amigável, mas o Sr. D tinha o rosto fechado em eterno desagrado, com certeza resultado da abstinência de vinho. - Tem ideia do por que a chamei aqui minha cara Caçadora? - Laurel sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa. - Gostaria que você tivesse uma conversa com o Oráculo.

- Senhora? - arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão.

- O Oráculo de Delfos. - Ártemis reiterou e Laurel reprimiu um arrepio. Não gostava de lembrar de nada que a associasse com um certo deus.

- Por quê? - deuses procuravam o Oráculo, heróis, mas Caçadoras eram casos raros. Exceto naquela única vez, há três anos, quando o Oráculo saíra do sótão da Casa Grande durante o jogo de Caça a Bandeira para entregar uma profecia a Zöe, geralmente as Caçadoras não eram agraciadas com predições. Suas vidas estavam ligadas a Ártemis, portanto era mais do que previsível que futuro elas poderiam ter.

Ártemis soltou um suspiro e desviou o olhar para a plantação de morangos que agraciava os terrenos do acampamento.

- Você é especial Laurel, percebo isto. Desde o momento em que a sua mãe a entregou aos meus cuidados em suas orações até o dia em que pedi a Zöe para recrutá-la naquela escola. Sinto que o fato de ser a minha Caçadora é apenas um pedaço do caminho que você tem que seguir para completar a sua jornada. - Laurel abaixou os olhos para o colo, torcendo a barra de sua parca de esqui entre os dedos. Pensou que a única coisa que a tornava diferente de suas irmãs Caçadoras fosse o fato de ser metade ninfa. Porém, aparentemente, parecia que havia mais mistérios em seu passado e futuro.

Mas que futuro? Apolo dissera que não conseguia ver o seu futuro.

- Não creio que será de grande utilidade ver o Oráculo, senhora. - Quíron e o Sr. D miraram a Caçadora com uma expressão surpresa por ela estar indo contra uma decisão de Ártemis.

- Por que diz isso? - perguntou a deusa desconfiada e Laurel mordeu o lábio inferior, indecisa se dizia a verdade ou não.

- Senhor Apolo... Uma vez dissera que não conseguia ver o meu futuro. E se ele é o responsável pelas predições do Oráculo, não creio que o mesmo conseguirá ver alguma coisa...

- Espere! - Ártemis ergueu a mão com a palma aberta, a silenciando. - Apolo disse o quê? Quando ele lhe disse isso?

- Quando estávamos caçando em São Francisco. - Sr. D e Ártemis trocaram olhares que depois recaíram sobre Laurel.

- O deus Apolo andou participando de suas caças senhora Ártemis? - Quíron indagou com um ar intrigado e a deusa franziu as sobrancelhas ruivas.

- Apolo ultimamente tem desenvolvido um interesse muito suspeito por... - calou-se, inspirando profundamente como se para recuperar a calma. - Mesmo assim quero arriscar. - a deusa apontou na direção da porta de entrada da Casa Grande. - Ela está te esperando. - Laurel fez uma expressão confusa.

- Me esperando? - da última vez que vira o Oráculo o mesmo era uma múmia carcomida de arrepiar todos os pelos do corpo e que não parecia ser do tipo de esperar polidamente por alguém.

- O Oráculo mudou um pouco com os anos. - Quíron explicou e a jovem assentiu com a cabeça, erguendo-se da cadeira e tomando o rumo da casa, surpreendendo-se ao chegar na grande sala de estar da mesma e encontrar uma garota de cabelos castanho-avermelhados, olhos verdes como a água do mar e que vestia uma jeans rasgada, uma camiseta do acampamento e tinha no colo um balde de pipocas que devorava com prazer enquanto assistia algo na televisão de tela plana presa a parede.

- Não me diga que você é o Oráculo? - Laurel falou surpresa. O que estava na sua frente era uma adolescente de dezessete anos, longe de ser a múmia encarquilhada do sótão.

- Você esperava o quê? Névoa, bola de cristal, incenso e cartas de tarô? - ela nem desviara os olhos da TV para responder. - Foi mal desapontá-la. - colocou o balde de pipocas sobre a mesa de centro e virou-se para encará-la. - Você parece bem jovem para a idade que tem.

- Idade que tenho? Eu tenho quatorze.

- Não, tem vinte e quatro. - rebateu e Laurel rolou os olhos. Tecnicamente se tivesse continuado a envelhecer como seria o normal, essa seria a sua idade. Mas fora imortalizada aos quatorze.

- Espera aí... Consegue ver o meu futuro...

- Seu passado. - a ruiva ergueu-se do sofá. - Ele é meio nebuloso e várias partes são difíceis de interpretar, mas o seu futuro parece indistinto. Muito estranho. - aproximou-se da Caçadora, a avaliando de cima a baixo. - Não acredito que possa te ajudar muito. Sei que você tem dúvidas... Dúvidas sobre suas escolhas. Algo... - a adolescente estreitou os olhos. - Não, parece que alguém a está fazendo questionar a decisão que tomou há dez anos de seguir Ártemis. - Laurel engoliu em seco. Para alguém que não conseguia ver muito, até que ela estava vendo o bastante.

- E o que eu devo fazer?

- Não posso decidir por você. Tem que encontrar as respostas sozinha.

- Como faço isso. Larguei tudo pra trás porque a minha vida como mortal era uma porcaria. Não posso largar a Caçada também. Para onde eu iria depois disso?

- Então não largue. - Rachel retornou para o sofá, recolhendo o balde de pipocas e o trazendo para o colo. - Mas será uma eternidade recheada de "e se" que você vai viver.

- Disse que não conseguia ver o meu futuro.

- Não consigo. Mas é dedução lógica. Quem tem muitas dúvidas e é cercado por indecisões sempre se arrepende no futuro e fica se perguntando "e se?".

- E o que você me aconselha grande Oráculo? - zombou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e a ruiva riu.

- Voltar ao ponto de partida.

- Como?

- Digamos, de um jeito clichê, que o melhor jeito de encontrar as respostas é procurar na fonte. Ou seja... No seu próprio passado. Então aconselho a procurar suas raízes e tentar descobrir se valeu realmente a pena largar aquela vida. - o queixo de Laurel caiu, chocada. - E aconselho a fazer esta busca sozinha. Esta é a _sua_ missão. Boa sorte. - declarou e a dispensou com um gesto de mão.

A Caçadora recuou um passo, surpresa. Voltar as suas origens, ao seu passado. Retornar a sua vida antiga e descobrir se valeu a pena largá-la. Será que teria coragem? Anos atrás Zöe lhe dissera que ela tinha que seguir em frente. O que a antiga tenente diria se soubesse que agora ela teria que retornar todo o caminho que trilhou e voltar a estaca zero? E nada lhe tirava da cabeça que o principal responsável por seu dilema era um límpido par de olhos azuis.


	8. Capítulo 7

Laurel esfregou os braços como se para espantar o frio, mesmo que o grosso casaco de lã estivesse fazendo um ótimo trabalho em protegê-la da baixa temperatura, e rodou o olhar a sua volta para as pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro pelo saguão do aeroporto. Através das portas de vidro podia ver que a noite da Escócia estava sendo castigada por uma forte tempestade. Suspirou, caminhando até uma fileira de cadeiras de plástico e acomodando-se em uma delas, largando a sua mochila de viagem em outra ao seu lado.

Depois de sua consulta com o Oráculo adolescente, ela informara a Ártemis sobre a conversa que tivera com a jovem e a deusa a dispensara de sua função como Caçadora para prosseguir com a missão. Laurel ficara extremamente surpresa diante da boa vontade da olimpiana de fazer tal coisa sem temer os resultados desastrosos que isto poderiam acarretar. Retornar as origens para buscar no seu passado por resposta as suas dúvidas poderia ocasionar alguns problemas, mas parecia que a deusa não estava muito preocupada com isto. Parecia que ela já previa que tal coisa iria acontecer.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, mirando o teto do aeroporto e ignorando o barulho a sua volta de conversas, alto-falantes anunciando voos e gritos de crianças extasiadas ou choronas. Agora que estava, tecnicamente, de volta ao seu primeiro lar, por onde iria começar?

- Sempre dizem que é bom refazer os nossos passos quando estamos perdidos. - Lily deu um pulo em seu assento e somente não puxou seu arco e flecha porque estava em local público. Quando virou-se para a pessoa que lhe falara, o coração veio a boca ao ver um adolescente de cabelos dourados, óculos escuros, blazer Armani, calças jeans pretas com barra desfiada, camisa de algodão de grife e sapatos italianos.

- Apolo. - sibilou entre dentes, estreitando os olhos e o rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas claras, a mirando por cima da armação dos óculos com os seus límpidos olhos azuis.

- O que aconteceu com o "senhor Apolo"?

- Abandonou o meu bom senso no segundo que o senhor mandou o seu Oráculo me enviar para cá. - resmungou aborrecida, erguendo-se da cadeira e recolhendo a sua mochila em um gesto brusco. O deus riu diante do temperamento esquentado da jovem e levantou-se também, a seguindo enquanto ela serpenteava as pessoas que perambulavam pelo grande saguão do aeroporto.

- Eu só estava tentando ser prestativo.

- Olha só como eu estou agradecida! - respondeu contrariada, continuando a caminhar sem nem ao menos lançar um olhar por sobre o ombro para o olimpiano que a acompanhava a alguns passos mais atrás Por fim, passou pelas portas automáticas do aeroporto e foi prontamente arrebatada pelo vento frio e respingos gelados da chuva que açoitavam a noite.

- E então? Vai pra onde?

- Como? - Laurel lançou um olhar para Apolo que parara ao seu lado e puxara um molho de chaves do bolso de sua jeans e apertou o botão do alarme. O farol de uma BMW preta que estava estacionada a poucos metros de ambos piscou e a jovem o mirou incrédula. - Eu não acredito que o senhor me seguiu dos EUA até aqui apenas para me dar uma carona. - o deus ofereceu a Caçadora um brilhante sorriso digno de um comercial de clínica dentária.

- E perder essa aventura de uma das meninas da minha irmãzinha? Nem por Zeus. - um trovão ressoou pelos céus e a garota encolheu os ombros enquanto o loiro gargalhava.

- Por favor... Abstenha-se de falar do seu pai quando estiver perto de mim. - falou, girando sobre os pés e seguindo calçada abaixo.

- Hei, aonde vai?

- Para longe do senhor! - passou as alças da mochila pelos ombros e freou abruptamente quando o deus surgiu na sua frente em um piscar de olhos. Apressada, olhou ao seu redor para certificar-se de que nenhum mortal tinha presenciado aquela pequena travessura do olimpiano, mas parecia que todos haviam fugido da chuva naquela noite e procuravam refúgio no saguão aquecido do aeroporto.

- Laurel! - a mão morna fechou-se em seu pulso, fazendo o mesmo acelerar consideravelmente diante do contato inesperado. - A sua teimosia está começando a me enervar. - Apolo deslizou os óculos escuros pelo rosto, os prendendo no topo da cabeça. - Terei que usar a minha autoridade divina sobre você? Sinceramente... Não gostaria de chegar a tanto. - encerrou em um tom firme e que dizia que não toleraria mais discussões. A jovem engoliu em seco. Estava acostumada a lidar com o deus-sol brincalhão e irresponsável. Esta nova faceta dele lhe causava uma reação que ela não conseguia identificar.

- Como queira... Senhor. - respondeu submissa, lançando um olhar para a mão em seu pulso e os dedos do deus foram abrindo vagarosamente, a soltando lentamente, como se hesitasse se fazia isto ou não. Resignada, deu meia volta e tomou o caminho para a BMW que esperava quieta pelos seus passageiros. Ainda emburrada, a jovem adentrou o carro, acomodando-se no banco de carona e ignorando o homem que sentou atrás do volante e acabara de ligar o motor.

- Então... Pra onde? - Lily silvou entre os dentes.

- Não sei... O senhor não sabe tudo, não vê tudo? Me diga você. - falou em um tom anormalmente adocicado e Apolo riu.

- Claro, claro. - pisou no acelerador e arrancou com o carro, provocando um grito agudo de surpresa da garota ao seu lado.

- O senhor tem algum problema com o excesso de velocidade?

- Gosto de viver perigosamente. A imortalidade pode ser tediosa às vezes.

- Se está entediado eu posso furar o seu olho com a minha sai! - rosnou com o coração aos pulos quando a BMW fez uma curva fechada, patinando no asfalto molhado. Apolo arregalou os olhos claros para ela diante da ousadia e da ameaça e depois gargalhou, de jogar a cabeça para trás e sacudir os ombros. - Olha pra rua!

- Você é muito certinha.

- E o senhor se esquece que se nos espatifarmos em um poste eu irei visitar Hades mais cedo, mas o senhor não! - isso pareceu ter trazido qualquer senso de juízo de volta a mente do deus que prontamente desacelerou e fez o carro percorrer as ruas de Edimburgo em uma velocidade mais amena. - Para onde estamos indo? - olhou a sua volta, mas a chuva intensa e as luzes amarelas das ruas a impossibilitava de reconhecer o caminho. Sem contar que a cidade havia mudado bastante na última década.

- Você vai ver.

Meia hora foi o tempo de viagem desde o aeroporto até o destino o qual Apolo a estava levando e quando chegaram ao mesmo, Lily arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ver os faróis do carro iluminarem os portões de bronze que cediam passagem para uma antiga e familiar casa em estilo vitoriano.

- O senhor só pode estar brincando. - a mansão tinha algumas luzes acesas que transpassavam as janelas de vidro e os jardins bem cuidados eram iluminados pelos raios que desciam dos céus e brilhavam no horizonte.

- Bem, está entregue. - anunciou sem desviar os olhos do portão a frente do carro e com os dedos apertando firmemente o volante. Lily engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior em seu usual gesto nervoso e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Apolo ao seu lado. Ele não se movia nem a encarava e a sua expressão estava séria como normalmente não ficava.

- Bem... - abriu a porta do carro e algumas gotas de chuva aproveitaram a deixa para invadir o mesmo. - obrigada pela carona. - desceu do veículo, batendo a porta atrás de si e recuando em um pulo quando a BMW deu uma ré brusca, girou sobre a trilha de pedra brita, espalhando algumas, e desapareceu na escuridão. Laurel suspirou, retirando os fios escuros molhados que caíam sobre os olhos e indo até o portão, o escalando com a facilidade que os anos de Caçadora lhe deram.

Latinos a cumprimentaram assim que ela pôs os pés no terreno da mansão Graham e a jovem virou-se para ver dois cachorros da raça doberman se aproximarem com os dentes afiados a mostra e rosnando para a sua pessoa. Com movimentos lentos e suaves, abaixou-se até colocar-se de joelhos na altura dos olhos dos animais e estendeu uma mão para eles. Ambos a miraram desconfiada, ainda latindo, até que o da esquerda calou-se e com um ganido achegou-se da adolescente, fungando a mão estendida e depois a cutucando com a cabeça pedindo por carinho. Seu companheiro logo o imitou.

- Bons meninos. - Laurel murmurou com um sorriso, afagando a cabeça peluda de ambos os animais e erguendo-se do chão. - Agora fiquem aí. - ordenou e os cachorros sentaram obedientes enquanto a garota afastava-se em direção a casa. Deu a volta pelos jardins, passando por um gazebo e uma estufa. Ao longe pôde ver a silhueta da casa que servia como garagem para os carros de luxo da família. Mais abaixo, em um desnível do terreno, ficava a área de lazer com a piscina e a quadra de tênis. Chegou aos fundos da construção onde uma varanda familiar se encontrava e em frente a mesma o salgueiro que lhe foi companhia por quatorze anos.

Escalou a árvore com destreza e usou um de seus galhos como suporte, tomando impulso e jogando-se dentro da varanda, pousando elegantemente na mesma. As portas de vidro estavam fechadas e cobertas por cortinas de seda branca. Testou a maçaneta e encontrou a mesma trancada. Não abalou-se. Retirou um canivete do bolso, o usando na fechadura em poucos minutos encontrou-se dentro do aposento e o que viu a surpreendeu.

A mesma cama com colchão tamanho duplo estava lá, com as cobertas fofas o forrando. Os móveis claros não haviam sido mudados de lugar, assim como os enfeites que os adornavam. Os quadros, os brinquedos, tudo estava como ela havia deixado há anos. Aturdida, abriu algumas gavetas e portas do armário. Suas roupas, as que deixara para trás pois não precisaria delas para a Caçada, estavam intactas. Era como se todo o local tivesse parado no tempo esperando o retorno de sua moradora.

- Isso é loucura. - falou em um sussurro chocado. A passos rápidos foi para a porta do quarto, girando a maçaneta e vendo que a mesma estava destrancada. Colocou a cabeça no corredor e o mesmo parecia ter mudado com o tempo, com algumas decorações tendo sido alteradas e a cor da parede mudada. Fechou a porta e retornou ao quarto. Passou a ponta do dedo sobre a escrivaninha e atestou que a mesma estava isenta de poeira. Ele era limpo e cuidado, mas inalterado.

Era assustador. Olhar para aquele lugar a fazia se lembrar de um mausoléu.

- Eu sabia que você ia voltar! - Lily virou-se abruptamente e amaldiçoou-se pela sua gafe. Não ouvira a porta do quarto se abrir e por isso fora pega de surpresa e agora havia sido flagrada e o pior de tudo, flagrada por seu pai. Ele estava parado sob o beiral vestido com um cardigã vinho e calça social preta, sapato de couro e seus cabelos que um dia foram de um tom caramelo agora tinham vários fios brancos.

- Lorde Graham... - abriu a boca para falar e levou a mão aos olhos, os protegendo quando a luz do quarto foi acesa subitamente pelo homem, a cegando por alguns segundos.

- Por Deus... - Noah cruzou o aposento como um raio e envolveu a garota em um abraço apertado, praticamente a esmagando contra o seu peito largo. - Lily. - ofegou como se algo estivesse impedindo a passagem de ar por sua garganta.

- Senhor Graham! - Laurel afastou-se dele, o empurrando para longe de si em um gesto brusco. - Creio que não sou quem o senhor pensa que eu sou. - explicou-se. Esperava que o homem chamasse a segurança por ter uma invasor em sua casa e não tivesse um ataque de nostalgia com a sua pessoa.

- Lily... - Noah a mirou intensamente como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez e recuou um passo, franzindo as sobrancelhas grisalhas. Tinha certeza que aquela era a sua filha, mas ao mesmo tempo não era. Lily deveria ser uma mulher feita há esta altura da vida mas a jovem parecia estagnada no tempo como o quarto ao redor deles. - Quem é você? O que faz na minha casa? - essa era a reação que Laurel esperava e temia.

- Eu... - ótimo, como iria lidar com isto? - Procuro por informações. - história, história. Precisava de uma boa história e precisava agora. E não acreditava que iria fazer isto, mas não tinha outra escolha. Por fim, cedeu e acabou rezando a Apolo pedindo ao deus por um pouquinho de inspiração. Afinal, ele também era responsável pelas Musas. E pôde jurar que ouviu aquela gargalhada que era marca registrada dele em seu ouvido.

- Informações?

- Sobre a... mãe de sua filha... Lily. - isso era o melhor que ele tinha a lhe oferecer? Noah cruzou os braços sobre o peito, a mirando como se ponderasse se chamava os seguranças agora... Ou agora. - Acho... Não, tenho certeza, de que ela também é minha mãe e achei que encontraria pistas sobre ela aqui já que o senhor e ela tiveram um relacionamento... - isso era ridículo. O senhor Graham jamais compraria esta ladainha.

- Bem... - impossível, pensou Laurel com descrença. - vocês até que são parecidas. Não é a toa que eu te confundi com a minha filha desaparecida. - o homem suspirou, caminhando até a cama no centro do quarto e sentando-se sobre o colchão.

- O senhor pode me ajudar?

- Como você chegou até a mim? - Laurel fez uma careta e um gesto vago com a mão.

- Algumas fofocas às vezes têm um fundo de verdade. - explicou, lembrando-se de todas aquelas socialites que gostavam de falar mal da vida alheia. Ainda mais quando se tratava da _sua_ vida. Noah assentiu com a cabeça. O nascimento de Lily havia sido o maior dos escândalos que recaiu sobre a família Graham, mais do que os seus casos. Não duvidava que a jovem tivesse ouvido falar sobre isso e associado uma coisa a outra. O desaparecimento da herdeira também fora notícia por bastante tempo e a foto dela percorrera a mídia por vários meses, o que com certeza deve ter intrigado a menina diante da semelhança entre as duas.

- Daphne era um mistério para mim. - Laurel enrijeceu. Se tinha alguma dúvida se a sua mãe era uma ninfa, acabara de perdê-la. - Ela me fascinava e me intrigava ao mesmo tempo. Por ela eu teria largado tudo, meu nome, posição, minha esposa... - a jovem arregalou os olhos. Esta parte da história ela não conhecia. - Mas alguma coisa a amedrontou. Alguma coisa a fez se afastar de mim e quando percebi ela tinha desaparecido. Não sei porque, nunca tive uma explicação. Então, meses depois, me apareceu aquele bebê na minha porta. Faz ideia da raiva que eu senti? - ah, Lily fazia ideia. Ela sentiu esta raiva por anos. - Como ela tinha a coragem de largar a nossa filha assim? Abandonar a nós dois?

- E o senhor nunca descobriu o por quê? - aparentemente seu pai não sabia que teve um caso com uma deusa.

- Não. Minha mãe vivia dizendo que era para eu ser compreensivo, que ela deveria ter suas razões, que era para eu esquecer e seguir em frente.

- Mulher sábia a sua mãe. - segurou-se para não sorrir ao lembrar-se de sua adorada avó.

- Eu sempre tive a sensação de que a minha mãe sabia era demais.

- Como?

- Era como se ela soubesse o segredo de Daphne e compreendia o porquê dela ter me deixado. - essa era outra novidade.

- Entendo... Só mais uma coisa Lorde Graham. Onde o senhor conheceu Daphne?

- Grécia. Em Creta. Estava implantando uma sociedade no país na época. Fiquei alguns meses lá. - se a árvore de sua mãe não tivesse sido destruída ou trocada de lugar, então ela ainda estaria lá. Mas antes, talvez precisasse fazer uma visitinha a sua avó.

- Obrigada pelas informações Sr. Graham. - agradeceu, indo em direção as portas de vidro que levavam a varanda.

- Espera! - Lily parou, virando-se para mirar o homem. Ele ergueu-se da cama em um pulo, indo até o armário e o abrindo, revirando os cabides e retirando um casaco de tecido impermeável e com capuz, o estendendo para a garota. - Era um dos favoritos da minha filha. - explicou e a jovem surpreendeu-se por ele saber deste fato. - Quero que fique com ele. - muda, pegou a peça de roupa, a vestindo por sobre o casaco que usava, percebendo que a mesma emanava um cheiro gostoso de lavado.

- Se... Se eu encontrar Daphne... O senhor quer mandar algum recado a ela? - perguntou antes de partir e Noah desviou o olhar e depois sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa.

- Por anos eu perguntei "por quê?", mas descobri que não tenho coragem de saber a resposta. Boa sorte em sua busca. - Lily assentiu positivamente e deu as costas para ele, saindo do quarto da mesma maneira que entrou e deixando o pai para trás. Quando finalmente encontrou-se segura, longe do perímetro da mansão Graham, deixou-se acomodar entre as raízes de uma árvore centenária e abraçou os joelhos, colocando a cabeça entre os braços cruzados e pondo-se a chorar.


	9. Capítulo 8

- O senhor Zeus realmente não vai gostar de saber que o senhor está deixando as suas responsabilidades de lado para ficar passeando por aí. - foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca da jovem quando ela viu o adolescente surgir ao seu lado, na primeira hora da manhã, enquanto tomava o seu café com leite e mordiscava a sua rosquinha. Certo que deveria guardar a verba que recebera de Ártemis para emergências, mas aquilo era uma emergência. Fazia bastante tempo que não comia um desjejum daquele tipo.

- Bom dia pra você também. - Apolo parou em frente ao carrinho de café, pedindo um copo de cappuccino expresso para o vendedor e sendo prontamente servido. Laurel arqueou uma sobrancelha escura ao ver a cena.

- O senhor não deveria estar guiando...

- O carro do sol por aí. - completou o deus com um rolar de olhos. - O que eu lhe disse sobre o meu adorado Maserati?

- Que ele tem piloto automático. Mas mesmo assim...

- Você se preocupa mais com as minhas funções do que eu mesmo. Relaxa garota. Vamos dar uma volta. - Laurel não moveu um músculo. Apolo olhou por cima do ombro para a jovem que permanecia imóvel, tomando o seu café e fingindo que ele não estava ali. - Agora Laurel! - ordenou e ela soltou um suspiro, rolando os olhos e o acompanhando pela calçada.

- Nossa... Falando assim o senhor pareceu com Ártemis. - resmungou baixinho e Apolo tropeçou nos próprios pés, o que fez a garota arregalar os olhos e soltar uma risada. O deus ofegou, virando-se abruptamente para encarar a jovem como se fosse a primeira vez que a via. As bochechas dela estavam coradas por causa da gargalhada e os olhos verdes brilhavam de divertimento, o que fez o coração do olimpiano dar um pulo dentro do peito.

- Minha irmã? - conseguiu dizer depois de recobrar um pouco de sua compostura. Laurel mordeu o último pedaço de sua rosquinha e a engoliu com um gole de sua bebida, jogando os restos de seu café da manhã na lixeira mais próxima.

- Todo pomposo e cheio de tons de ordem. - Apolo fez uma careta que ocasionou outra risada de Laurel.

- O que tinha naquele seu café? - disse em tom jocoso. A jovem estava animada demais para o normal dela. Para o normal de qualquer Caçadora. Rapidamente o sorriso que iluminava o rosto da escocesa se desfez.

- Então, para onde nós vamos dessa vez? Tenho a sensação esquisita de que o senhor é o meu guia...

- Você. - o deus a interrompeu.

- Como?

- Não precisa ficar me chamando de senhor o tempo todo. Pode me chamar de você. Eu deixo. - deu uma piscadela para ela que fez a menina corar.

- Mas senhor Apolo...

- Vai querer me contrariar Caçadora? - novamente o tom cheio de ordens e ela fez uma negativa com a cabeça. - Bom.

- Nós vamos para o alto e avante. - apontou para o horizonte em uma pose dramática e a Caçadora quase tropeçou nos saltos ao ouvir isto.

- O quê? - piscou incrédula e Apolo riu.

- Brincadeira. Vamos só andar. - e começaram a caminhar em silêncio, lado a lado, pelas ruas de Edimburgo que aos poucos ganhavam o usual movimento matinal.

- Por que o senh... Você está aqui? - perguntou depois de minutos de caminhada e silêncio. O primeiro encontro prolongado deles deu-se por ordens de Ártemis que pediu para o irmão guardar a Caçadora ferida enquanto as companheiras perseguiam alguns monstros foragidos. Mas os outros foram extremamente suspeitos. Apolo aparecera para ela como se fosse um velho conhecido lhe fazendo uma visita social e na noite anterior lhe oferecera carona com a expressão mais lavada em seu rosto divino.

- Culpado... Sou um deus curioso.

- Curioso e esquisito. - murmurou para si mesma.

- Então, para onde vamos Caçadora?

- Você não sabe? Não consegue predizer? - o provocou e o loiro deu um meio sorriso escarninho, parando abruptamente em frente a ela e não prevendo isto a garota chocou-se contra o peito largo do olimpiano, sua respiração prendendo na garganta ao perceber que ele era mais quente de perto e ao mesmo tempo sólido e macio.

- Engraçadinha. - gracejou e ela abriu a boca para retrucar mas a ponta de um dedo manicurado repousou sobre os seus lábios. O coração de Laurel veio a boca diante de um toque tão íntimo, mas Apolo parecia não ter noção de seus atos. - Deixe-me ver. - ele se afastou, fazendo uma expressão pensativa. - Não, eu não consigo ver nada. Como sempre. - a mirou seriamente.

- Que surpresa.

- Isto me frustra. Seu futuro está encoberto por uma neblina densa a qual eu não consigo transpassar e eu não entendo por que. - o deus passou a mão pelos cabelos claros, os despenteando.

- Enquanto você tenta descobrir, eu sigo o meu caminho. - deu a volta por ele na intenção de prosseguir.

- Espera! Eu disse que iríamos dar uma volta...

- Sinceramente Apolo! - Laurel virou-se sobre os pés e o fuzilou com o olhar, o que fez o olimpiano fechar a boca em um estalo e retesar-se todo. - Eu não estou aqui a passeio. Estou em uma missão importante. Se você acha engraçado, divertido, me atormentar, eu não acho. É da minha vida que estamos falando aqui. Onde estão aquelas malditas regras sobre "pouca interferência direta"? Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer e ao que me consta... - nisto ela mirou o céu e o sol que agora subia mais e mais na imensidão azul. - o _senhor_ também. - bufou contrariada. Apolo já estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos, além de deixá-la completamente confusa com a sua presença. - Tenha um bom dia! - desejou e deu as costas para ele, seguindo apressada rua abaixo e segurando-se para não olhar por cima do ombro para ver se ele a seguia ou não.

Tinha acabado de dar um fora em um deus e seria muita sorte se o mesmo não a amaldiçoasse pelo resto de sua vida. Muita sorte mesmo.

**oOo**

A casa de sua avó continuava a mesma. Dois andares, coloração branco marfim, cerca viva a rodeando, um campo enorme servindo como terreno. Uma baia onde ficavam os cavalos. O celeiro e um pomar de maçãs. Uma típica casa de fazenda. Uma porteira de madeira de lei dava as boas vindas aos visitantes e na mesma havia uma placa de bronze onde entalhado estava o brasão da família Graham. Soltou o trinco que prendia um portão ao outro e o abriu, adentrando as terras da fazenda. Ao longe peões domavam éguas selvagens dentro de um enorme cercado e funcionários perambulavam pelo terreno cumprindo com as suas funções diárias.

Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o aroma doce das macieiras que preenchia o ar e era carregado pelo vento. Rodou seus olhos pelo local e sorriu ao reconhecer uma figura familiar que saía do meio da plantação acompanhada de dois trabalhadores, conversando e gesticulando largamente para eles. Sentiu as suas mãos suarem frio e tremerem e seu corpo todo congelou quando a mulher pareceu perceber que era observada e calou-se, virando o rosto em sua direção e fixando seus olhos claros sobre a sua pessoa.

- Por todos os deuses! - soltou em alto e bom som, subindo a pequena colina que separava o local onde ficava a casa da fazenda e o pomar e indo na direção da jovem, chegando a ela em poucos passos e a envolvendo em um abraço apertado. - Zeus ouviu as minhas preces. Você voltou criança! Você voltou. - Lily piscou, mais confusa do que nunca. Ou sua avó estava caducando ou não andou lhe contando algumas coisas durante os anos.

- Sra. Graham... - afastou-se dela, a mirando com desconfiança. - A senhora sabe quem eu sou?

- Lily! Estou ficando velha mas ainda não estou gagá! - a repreendeu com um olhar severo. - Dez anos mocinha! E nem ao menos um telefonema para dizer a sua pobre avó que estava bem.

- Vovó... - essa, realmente, não era a reação que ela esperava. - a senhora realmente não notou nada estranho na minha pessoa? - afastou-se mais dela para permitir que a mulher mais velha a observasse melhor.

- O quê? Fala do fato que em uma década você não envelheceu um minuto? É... Eu reparei. - gargalhou, envolvendo os ombros da garota com um braço e a guiando na direção da casa. - Vamos, vamos tomar algo e conversar. A senhorita tem muito o que me explicar jovenzinha. - surpresa a jovem deixou-se levar, logo encontrando-se na ampla sala de estilo rústico e sendo prontamente servida de um suco por uma das empregadas da casa. - Sente-se! - ordenou Laura com um gesto de mão.

- A senhora não parece surpresa com a minha aparência. Ou com o meu aparecimento aqui. Ou até mesmo com o meu sumiço. - Laurel bebericou de seu suco e franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda confusa.

- O seu sumiço me chocou, me magoou, me preocupou. - Laura a mirou intensamente e a jovem sentiu-se culpada mais uma vez. Quando juntou-se as Caçadoras, a única pessoa com quem se preocupou em deixar para trás sem dizer adeus fora a sua avó. - Mas eu rezei aos deuses...

- Aos deuses? Espere um momento! Quando eu cheguei a senhora disse: "Zeus ouviu as minhas preces". Como assim o senhor Zeus ouviu as suas preces?

- O senhor Zeus? Chama o rei dos olimpianos de senhor... Isto quer dizer que está servindo a um. Eternamente jovem e as suas roupas... - mirou os jeans, a parca de esqui e as botas claras que ela usava. - Tornou-se uma Caçadora de Ártemis! - acusou.

- Como a senhora sabe sobre as Caçadoras? - Laurel rebateu alarmada. Como a sua avó sabia sobre os deuses gregos? Sobre o Olimpo? Sobre tudo?

- Sei mais do que imagina. - Lily mirou intensamente a mulher sentada na sua frente.

Os cabelos que um dia foram escuros na juventude agora era grisalhos, com apenas algumas mechas castanhas perdidas entre os fios brancos. A pele antes alva agora era curtida pelo sol por causa do trabalho no pomar. A sua avó adorava a natureza, viver cercada pelo verde e pela terra e por isso que quando se casaram seu avô lhe dera aquela fazenda de presente e quando ele morreu ela viera morar na mesma. O rosto estava marcado pela idade mas com certeza na juventude fora extremamente belo. O corpo continuava esguio e os olhos verde escuros ainda eram brilhantes e cheios de vida. Se pensasse bem, apesar de não possuir semelhança alguma com o seu pai, Laurel sempre se orgulhou em saber que era parecida com a sua avó. Isso provava que ela era uma Graham.

- Laura... - ofegou. - Por Zeus no Olimpo! A senhora é uma ninfa! - acusou, erguendo-se do sofá em um pulo como se tivesse levado um raio do próprio deus que invocara há pouco. Laura riu.

- Bem... Faz alguns anos que deixei de ser. - disse, prendendo uma mecha do cabelo grisalho atrás da orelha.

- O quê?

- Quando conheci o seu avô e me apaixonei por ele... Pedi aos deuses que me tornasse mortal para assim viver com ele e o meu pedido foi atendido pela senhora Hera. Como deusa do casamento ela achou que tal sacrifício pelo matrimônio era mais do que válido. A senhora Ártemis achou estúpido, óbvio, mas Afrodite achou extremamente romântico e me apoiou. Minhas irmãs ninfas também me apoiaram e com isto cá estou.

- E... - Laurel engoliu em seco. - O vovô sabia? Sabia sobre a sua origem? - a mulher mais velha riu novamente.

- Sabia. Porque acha que ele me deu esta fazenda de presente de casamento? Você pode tirar a ninfa da floresta, mas não a floresta da ninfa. Sempre estaremos conectadas a natureza, sendo ou não imortais.

- Ninfa... - a jovem deixou-se cair novamente sobre a cadeira em que estava. - uma ninfa do Acampamento Meio-Sangue me disse que me reconhecera como uma de suas irmãs. Eu achei estranho... Porque tecnicamente eu sou apenas metade ninfa...

- Na verdade você é 2/3 ninfa. O que a torna quase uma ninfa completa. Por isso que não herdou nenhum traço de seu pai Noah. Meus genes combinados com os de sua mãe a fizeram ser mais especial do que eu jamais pude imaginar.

- Então eu estava certa... A senhora é uma Daphne. - Laura sorriu mais uma vez e Laurel pôde ver o seu próprio sorriso refletido no rosto da avó. A mortalidade tinha tirado alguns traços divinos da mulher, como a beleza estonteante e a semelhança com as ninfas provenientes da mesma árvore que ela, mas alguns traços ainda estavam lá. A cor dos olhos sendo o maior deles.

- Bem... Achei uma grande ironia quando Noah retornou da Grécia e me confessou ter se apaixonado por uma jovem chamada Daphne. Sempre achei que o casamento dele com Meredith havia sido precipitado. Eles foram namorados na faculdade e ela apenas via o meu filho mais como um grande prêmio conquistado do que um namorado. Mas sempre foi uma mulher bonita e Noah estava deslumbrado por isso. Mas sabia que o destinos deles não estavam cruzados, algo me dizia isto. Então ele retorna desta viagem e me confidencia sobre o caso que teve com esta jovem grega...

- E a senhora de pronto soube quem ela era?

- Não. Daphne é um nome comum tanto na Grécia quanto no mundo. Ostentá-lo não faz de você uma ninfa, mas tive alguma desconfiança por causa de alguns detalhes da história de Noah. A moça era cheia de mistérios e eu fiz uma investigação por minha parte e nunca descobri o paradeiro desta jovem. Então você apareceu em nossa casa e todas as minhas dúvidas foram esclarecidas.

- Se a senhora sabia o que eu era... - a adolescente estreitou os olhos na direção da avó, aborrecida. - por que me deixou lá? Me deixou viver naquela casa com aquela família que fazia questão de fingir que eu não existia? - acusou e Laura suspirou longamente.

- Acha mesmo, minha querida, que eu não considerei te tirar de lá? Trazê-la para viver comigo?

- Então por que a senhora...

- Noah me disse que se eu ousasse fazer isso que ele sumiria com você das minhas vistas. Te enfurnaria em um internato em algum buraco da Europa e eu perderia todo e qualquer contato com você. E antes vê-la poucas vezes do que nunca mais.

- O quê?

- Você era a vergonha de Meredith e o fracasso dela de oferecer herdeiros ao seu pai a gracejando dia após dia diante de seus olhos. Para Noah você era a única lembrança de Daphne, ainda mais que a cada dia que crescia ficava mais parecida com a mulher por quem ele se apaixonou e...

- Isto é ridículo! Noah Graham nunca foi um propenso candidato a pai do ano e a senhora está querendo me dizer que ele queria me manter por perto porque eu era a única coisa que o ligava a minha mãe? Se fosse assim ele deveria ter me tratado um pouquinho melhor. - comentou amarga.

- Era uma contradição Lily. Daphne partiu o coração de Noah e creio que ele descontava na única pessoa que podia suas frustrações por essa perda.

- Ou seja... Eu. - completou com zombaria, erguendo-se da cadeira em um pulo. - Que hipocrisia. Talvez tenha sido por isso que a minha mãe o largou. Afinal... Quem iria querer aquele cubo de gelo mesmo.

- Não diga isso. - Laura ralhou em um tom severo. - Não sabe pelo que seu pai passou depois que você sumiu sem deixar rastros.

- Vai querer me dizer que ele sentiu a minha falta. - a mirou com descrença.

- Sentiu-se culpado. - explicou e Laurel soltou um resmungo de escárnio. - E sim, arrisco a dizer que sentiu a sua falta. Por acaso esteve na Mansão Graham depois de todos esses anos? - a jovem assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. - Esteve em seu quarto? - outro aceno.

- Parece um mausoléu. Está exatamente como o deixei.

- Noah proibiu a todos de alterar qualquer peça que fosse do quarto na esperança que você voltasse.

- Eu não vou... - calou-se. O objetivo desta viagem não era esse? Descobrir, afinal, o que queria dali em diante em sua vida? Soltou um longo suspiro, passando uma mão por entre as mechas castanhas do cabelo. - Eu preciso pensar. - declarou, cruzando a sala sem dizer mais nada e saindo da casa da fazenda, ganhando os terrenos e descendo a colina que levava até a plantação de macieiras.

Embrenhou-se entre o pomar, escolhendo uma árvore cujos galhos estavam carregados do fruto que em pouco tempo estaria pronto para ser recolhido e sentando-se entre as suas raízes. Pegou um graveto e começou a brincar com ele, fazendo desenhos na terra enquanto deixava os seus pensamentos vagaram a procura de respostas.

- Ah! O ar puro do campo. Sempre gostei desse aroma de frutas. - a jovem rolou os olhos e depois os mirou no adolescente que sentava-se ao seu lado. O jeans, a t-shirt, o casaco de moletom e o tênis não faziam o estilo usual despojado chique dele, mas não tiravam nem um pouco o charme do loiro. Na verdade só tendiam a acrescentar.

- Aquiles foi mergulhado no Estige, eu fui mergulhada no mel quando nasci. - zombou e Apolo gargalhou. - Senhor Apolo... Anda cumprindo funções alheias? - desviou o olhar para entre os troncos onde podia ver alguns funcionários ao longe trabalharem.

- Como?

- A não ser que esteja aqui para me dar alguma mensagem no lugar do senhor Hermes, não consigo atinar o motivo de sua visita.

- Já disse... Você é interessante.

- E você não é normal. - virou-se para encará-lo com os olhos estreitos. - Eu não entendo, realmente. Sou apenas uma simples Caçadora. Estou há dez anos servindo a sua irmã e de repente, sem mais nem menos, o senhor resolveu reparar que eu existo?

- Não foi sem mais nem menos. Ártemis é tão possessiva com suas Caçadoras quanto um cachorro com um osso. Zöe era a única, antes de Thalia, com quem eu tinha algum contato mais prolongado. Confesso que se me perguntar não sei o nome de metade de vocês, mas cuidei de você quando esteve doente depois do ataque da Quimera e isso, gostando ou não, criou uma ligação entre nós.

- Isso é loucura. - bufou, nada convencida.

- Além do mais, para uma Caçadora você é bem fora dos padrões. - Apolo riu.

- Exemplifique. Embora sei que vou me arrepender de ter pedido isso.

- Agora, por exemplo, - o deus fez um gesto com a mão indicando a si próprio e a garota sentada ao seu lado. - estamos conversando normalmente e você não está tendo um choque anafilático por causa da minha presença.

- Sim, o fato de eu não ser alérgica a homens te impressiona. Mas Thalia também é assim... Ela conversa com você...

- É diferente. Thalia é minha meia-irmã.

- E isso não o impede de flertar com ela. - acusou, franzindo as sobrancelhas escuras ao lembrar-se das atitudes do olimpiano cada vez que encontrava com a tenente das Caçadoras. Apolo gargalhou.

- Flertar é natural da minha pessoa. Faço isso com todas...

- Me senti especial. - zombou.

- Está com ciúmes? - provocou.

- Está sendo ridículo. - se defendeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Outros deuses já teriam te punido por tamanha ousadia e linguajar afiado.

- Você também é bem fora dos padrões para um deus. - Apolo piscou os olhos azuis e soltou outra risada. Ela tinha respostas rápidas e ainda a coragem de voltar as suas próprias palavras contra ele. Era fascinante.

Laurel sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa diante das atitudes do olimpiano e ergueu-se do chão, batendo as mãos na calça para retirar terra, gravetos e folhas que tinham se prendido no tecido e Apolo a acompanhou.

- Aonde vai?

- Voltar para a casa da fazenda.

- Já está dispensando a minha companhia?

- Senhor Apolo... Sinceramente, não acho certo o senhor ficar me visitando desta maneira e... - assustou-se quando sentiu as pontas dos dedos mornas segurarem em seu queixo e virarem o seu rosto para fazê-la encarar o deus nos olhos.

- Você sempre repete a mesma coisa. Sempre me lembrando das minhas obrigações e responsabilidades. Por que se importa tanto? - perguntou em um tom firme e ela engoliu em seco, sentindo-se aprisionada por aquele olhar tão próximo do seu.

- Me preocupo. - disse com uma voz mínima. - Apenas isso. - confessou e suavemente Apolo soltou o rosto dela, surpreso com a declaração. Ela se preocupava e podia ver nos olhos verdes que tal preocupação se relacionava com o que Zeus poderia fazer com o deus se percebesse que ele estava deixando muito as suas funções de lado apenas para satisfazer suas curiosidades e fazer companhia a uma mera humana.

- Você é realmente... Interessante. - sussurrou, aproximando-se mais dela e a jovem ofegou ao perceber que podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo de Apolo atravessar o tecido de suas vestimentas de Caçadora e tocar a sua pele. Todo os seus membros paralisaram ao perceber que o rosto dele aproximava-se de maneira perigosa do seu e ela sabia, algo no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que devia pará-lo, mas não conseguia.

O hálito morno tocou os seus lábios entreabertos e logo sentiu os lábios úmidos do deus roçarem em uma carícia tão leve sobre os seus que era praticamente imperceptível.

- LAUREL! - o chamado de sua avó ao longe a fez acordar do transe e recuar um passo, encerrando qualquer propenso beijo. - Laurel... Graças a Zeus... - a mulher piscou quando um clarão a fiz fechar os olhos em um reflexo e depois abri-los largamente.

- Vovó? - a jovem ofegou praticamente sem voz ao ver a mulher quieta e mirando o ponto vazio ao seu lado.

- Aquele que acabou de partir... Era o deus Apolo? - perguntou confusa e Laurel suspirou. O que menos precisava agora era mais essa complicação em sua vida.


	10. Capítulo 9

- Você não precisa ir tão cedo. - Laura comentou enquanto via a neta colocar a mochila nas costas, parada na varanda da casa da fazenda durante as primeiras horas da manhã.

- Quanto mais rápido eu resolver isto, mas rápido retorno as Caçadoras. - explicou a garota e a mulher franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Retornar as Caçadoras... Laurel? - a adolescente ergueu os olhos das fivelas que ajeitava na mochila para mirar a avó. - Você já se perguntou qual é o objetivo desta missão?

- A senhora Ártemis...

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Lily. - a mulher a interrompeu. Na noite passada ficaram até tarde com Laurel contando para a avó o que fizera nos anos em que se tornou uma Caçadora, sobre a guerra entre o Olimpo e Cronos e sobre a missão. - Ártemis disse que ser uma Caçadora é apenas parte do seu caminho. Mas que caminho é esse? E que respostas você precisa buscar com essa jornada?

- Talvez saber mais sobre as minhas origens...

- Suas origens a própria deusa poderia lhe dizer, você faz parte da corte dela. Talvez a pergunta não seja: quem você é, mas sim _o que você quer_.

- Como?

- O que você quer Laurel?

- Como assim o que eu quero?

- O que você quer da sua vida?

- Oras eu... Sou uma Caçadora.

- Não, querida, isto é o que _você é. _Mas você _quer_ continuar sendo uma Caçadora?

- Claro que eu quero! Se eu não for uma Caçadora, o que eu vou ser? Onde vou viver? Não tenho lugar neste mundo...

- Isto não é verdade. As portas da minha casa sempre estarão abertas para você minha filha.

- Eu sei vovó, mas o mundo mortal não é mais o meu lugar. Sinto isso.

- Entendo.

- Bem, eu preciso ir. - foi até a mulher, a abraçando com força e depois afastando-se dela e descendo os degraus da varanda.

- Lily! - parou, olhando por cima do ombro para ela. - Uma curiosidade... Quando foi que começaram as suas dúvidas? Quando foi que você começou a se perguntar o que você quer? - inspirou profundamente, refletindo a pergunta da avó e assustando-se ao chegar a uma conclusão surpreendente.

Foi no dia que conhecera Apolo.

- Manterei contato. - foi a única resposta que deu, terminando de descer as escadas apenas para soltar um grito surpreso ao deparar-se com uma caminhonete que já vira melhores dias parada em frente a entrada da casa. E podia jurar que segundos antes ela não estava ali.

- Oras... Visita? Tão cedo? - Laura desceu da varanda, parando atrás da neta e mirando a porta da caminhonete que se abrira e um adolescente de dezessete, dezoito anos, descera da mesma.

- Mas será o Benedito! - Lily jogou as mãos para o céu, não acreditando no que via. - O que é isso? - apontou para a caminhonete verde musgo cheia de ferrugem, com amassados na lataria, pneus carecas e vidros trincados.

- O que você acha que é isso? Já que o Maserati não te impressiona... Resolvi ser discreto desta vez. - a morena arregalou os olhos.

- Isso deveria ser considerado heresia. Você transformou a carruagem do sol em uma lata velha! - Laura ofegou atrás da neta ao ouvir a conversa. O jovem que já lhe parecia familiar tivera a identidade completamente confirmada só com essas palavras. O que, afinal, o senhor Apolo estava fazendo ali naquela hora da manhã, antes mesmo do sol nascer?

- Você realmente é uma criatura difícil de se agradar. - resmungou o deus.

- E pela enésima vez eu pergunto: o que o senhor faz aqui?

- Espera ir para o continente como? Nadando?

- Cheguei aqui sem o senhor...

- Hah! Sem mim! Acha mesmo que foi pura sorte ter passado pela alfândega com as suas armas e pela imigração sem chamar a atenção do juizado de menores por estar viajando sozinha sem ter uma ajuda divina?

- Pelos deuses no Olimpo!

- Deixa de ser ingrata! É caminho mesmo.

- Caminho? Não vou viajar em um carro que corre o risco de desmontar. - aproximou-se da caminhonete, esticando a mão para tocá-la e provar o seu ponto de vista quando uma mão fechou em seu pulso.

- A não ser que você seja fã de queimaduras de primeiro grau sugiro que não faça isso. - a jovem assustou-se diante do toque repentino e arrancou seu pulso do aperto da mão de Apolo em um gesto brusco, afastando-se dele aos tropeços.

- Repito, não vou viajar em um carro que corre o risco de desmontar com a primeira brisa que aparecer. - resmungou e o deus rolou os olhos, exasperado, retirando o alarme do bolso de seus jeans e apertando o botão com dois cliques. O aparelho apitou e o carro brilhou e logo a velha caminhonete enferrujada dava lugar ao reluzente Maserati vermelho vivo.

- Feliz agora?

- Não necessariamente. - Apolo bufou.

- Você sente prazer em me contrariar! - Laurel apenas empinou o nariz e caminhou até o carro cujas portas abriram-se com um sibilo de ar pressurizado.

- Senhor Apolo. - Laura parou ao lado do deus que a mirou longamente.

- A conheço?

- Não senhor.

- Mas a senhora me conhece.

- Apenas de vista. - a velha mulher deu um sorriso que era uma mistura de divertimento e mistério enquanto via a neta entrar no carro cheia de pose e pompa. - Agradeço por estar acompanhando Lily nesta viagem.

- São parentes?

- Lily é minha neta. - explicou-se e o deus olhou longamente para a mulher como se procurasse algo nela.

- Noto a semelhança. - afastou-se um passo na direção do carro mas pausou, como se reconsiderando alguma coisa, e voltou-se para a Sra. Graham. - Ela sempre foi assim?

- Assim como? - fez-se de desentendida.

- Teimosa como um Pégaso empacado? - Laura riu.

- Bem... Há dez anos não. Mas há dez anos ela era uma adolescente insegura.

- Ela ainda é uma adolescente.

- Senhor Apolo. O corpo pode ser de uma garota de quatorze, mas a mente é de uma mulher adulta. Creio que o senhor já percebeu isto. - claro que Apolo percebera. Lily tinha a teimosia, a língua afiada e o olhar sábio de alguém que ia muito além da idade que aparentava ter, normal para uma Caçadora. O corpo poderia permanecer jovem, mas a mente amadurecia conforme os anos passavam, mesmo que o físico não a acompanhasse.

- Imaginei. Bem, melhor irmos. Está na hora de amanhecer. - comentou, olhando para o céu ainda escurecido e Laura assentiu com a cabeça enquanto via o olimpiano ir até o Maserati e acomodar-se atrás do volante, batendo a porta com força. Laurel nem ao menos virou o rosto para reconhecer a chegada do deus ao carro e somente apertou a sua mochila entre os dedos e continuou mirando o horizonte com um olhar vago. A Sra. Graham sorriu.

- Espero que os deuses saibam o que estão fazendo. - comentou baixinho, virando o rosto no momento que o conversível brilhou e disparou em direção aos céus. Poucos minutos depois a mulher pôde ver o sol nascendo no horizonte e retornou para dentro da casa para preparar-se para mais um dia atarefado.

**oOo**

- É nisto que se resume a sua carona? - Laurel disse aborrecida enquanto descia do carro em uma calçada do Champs Elysées.

- Bem, você mesma falou sobre "interferência direta". Então... Estou tentando não interferir. - Lily rolou os olhos. Agora que ele resolvia se preocupar com as regras do Olimpo? Justo quando ela estava mais do que disposta a aceitar uma viagem direta, sem escalas, até a Grécia. E não até a França.

- E logo hoje o senhor resolveu tomar consciência de suas responsabilidades. - Apolo deu um sorriso maroto para ela através da janela do motorista e a jovem teve a sensação de que ele fizera de propósito. A deixara no meio do caminho apenas para irritá-la.

- Bem, tenha uma boa viagem. - desejou, retirando os óculos escuros do porta luvas e o colocando no rosto, dando outro sorriso charmoso para a garota e girando a chave do conversível na ignição, acionando o motor e em seguida disparando com o carro. Um rastro de fogo ainda brilhou no asfalto onde o Maserati estivera antes de apagar-se por completo e Lily suspirou exasperada, jogando a mochila nos ombros e tomando o caminho na direção dos Arcos do Triunfo. Não tinha verba para pegar um avião até a Grécia e ao mesmo tempo manter-se nesta viagem, mas ao menos tinha para pegar um trem.

Parou em uma banca de jornal que terminava de levantar as suas portas e arrumar suas prateleiras, comprando com algumas moedas um mapa da Europa e um guia das linhas do Eurorail que cruzavam o continente. Com um aceno de cabeça em agradecimento ao vendedor, encaminhou-se para a estação mais próxima e comprou a primeira passagem para Viena. De lá pegaria uma carona para Budapeste e depois outro trem para Sofia, na Bulgária. Mais uma carona até Atenas e então um barco até Creta.

Suspirou, dobrando o mapa e o guardando em sua mochila. Realmente seria uma longa viagem.

**oOo**

Viena era fria. Foi a primeira coisa que atestou assim que desceu do trem e chegou as ruas da cidade, no meio da noite, fechando a sua parca prata fortemente em torno de seu corpo para tentar conservar algum calor no mesmo. Pegou o mapa de volta de sua mochila a procura da estrada mais próxima que levava a fronteira da Áustria e começou a caminhar na direção dos limites da cidade. Como Caçadora, já rodara vários lugares do mundo com a senhora Ártemis, mas confessava que era a primeira vez que ia para aqueles lados da Europa. E sozinha tudo parecia ainda mais assustador.

Logo encontrou um posto de parada onde carros e caminhões se encontravam, as luzes de néon causando um show de luz e sombra na rua escura visto que a cada passo que dava a popular e histórica Viena ficava mais e mais para trás. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito e incerta, foi na direção da lanchonete que havia no posto, entrando na mesma e agradecendo pela atmosfera quente que encontrou contrastando com o frio da madrugada que estava na rua. Acomodou-se em uma mesa.

- O que vai querer minha jovem? - um homem de meia idade, baixinho, com cabelo já retrocedendo nas têmporas e magricela aproximou-se da mesa dela empunhando uma caneta e um bloquinho nas mãos e Lily assustou-se com a aparição repentina do garçom.

- Ah... - abriu o cardápio que estava apoiado em um saleiro. - O que o senhor recomenda? - o garçom franziu as sobrancelhas espessas.

- A salada de ovos com torradas está _divina_! E o chocolate quente é especialidade da casa. - Laurel assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então é isso o que eu vou querer. - pediu, fechando o cardápio e o homem fez que sim com a cabeça, afastando-se da mesa dela e sumindo atrás do balcão. Desviou o olhar para a grande vitrine que servia de janela do restaurante e pôs-se a observar a movimentação no posto. Alguns carros saíam, outros entravam e paravam em frente as bombas de combustíveis. Teve um sobressalto ao achar ter visto um familiar conversível vermelho em uma das bombas, mas pensou o quão estúpido seria testemunhar o carro do sol em um lugar como aqueles. Quando que a carruagem do sol iria sofrer, algum dia, de pane seca?

- Aqui está. - o garçom retornara, depositando um prato com ovos e torradas em frente a jovem e uma caneca fumegante de chocolate quente. - Se não for muita ousadia a minha perguntar... Mas para onde uma jovem da sua idade estaria indo sozinha? - Lily mirou o garçom curioso, de seus olhos escuros aos cabelos grisalhos e estreitou os olhos em desconfiança. Algo nele fazia todos os seus sentidos ficar alerta.

- Por que quer saber?

- Parece que vai ser uma viagem longa. - o homem puxou uma cadeira e sem convite algum sentou-se de frente a garota.

- Quem é você? - ele sorriu, tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa.

- Aquele caminhão – indicou com a cabeça um caminhão baú que estava parado a poucos metros de distância do lado de fora do restaurante e que tinha nas laterais o logo de uma transportadora de carga alemã. - Está indo para Belgrado na Sérvia. Sei que não é para onde você pretende ir, mas a deixará perto de onde quer chegar. - Lily abriu a boca, estupefata, diante do que ele estava sabendo sobre a sua missão.

- Como... - surpreendeu-se quando com um estalar de dedos o seu jantar transformou-se em pacotes de lanche para a viagem que foram prontamente colocados em sacolas.

- Talvez seja melhor você ir... sua carona já vai partir. - hesitante ela ergueu-se da cadeira, recolhendo a sacola e ainda mirando o garçom com mais intensidade, tentando reconhecê-lo.

- A conta...

- Por conta da casa. - ele sorriu maroto e a luz fez-se na cabeça da jovem.

- Muito obrigada... senhor Hermes. - agradeceu, virando-se sobre os pés e disparando pela porta da lanchonete na direção do caminhão baú. Quando chegou próximo ao mesmo, lançou um último olhar para a vitrine do restaurante apenas para ver que o olimpiano já havia sumido. Com gestos rápidos destravou a porta do bagageiro do caminhão e adentrou o mesmo, batendo a porta atrás de si. Revirando a sua bolsa, encontrou dentro dela a lanterna que carregava nesta viagem e ao rodar o feixe de luz pelo baú percebeu estar cercada por caixas contendo vários produtos eletrônicos.

Calmamente caminhou até o fundo do caminhão, acomodando-se entre duas largas caixas que continham TVs de plasmas e usando a sua mochila como travesseiro, acomodou-se contra a parede de ferro do carro. Logo sentiu o tremer suave do motor percorrer toda a lataria da carreta e a mesma começar a se mover e com o cadenciar proporcionado pelos amortecedores e suspensão de ar ela permitiu que o sono e o cansaço a dominasse, adormecendo rapidamente durante toda a viagem.


	11. Capítulo 10

As pessoas passavam apressadas pela plataforma da estação do Eurorail em Belgrado em nem ao menos davam um relance para a adolescente que terminava de comprar a sua passagem para Atenas na cabine de vendas. Nem mesmo as atendentes ficavam intrigadas com o fato de uma jovem menor de idade estar viajando sozinha entre os países. Não fora parada nas fronteiras, não tivera nenhum encontro até agora com a polícia e nada lhe tirava a sensação de que Apolo estivera certo o tempo todo: que ela chegara até ali intacta por ajuda dele. Ou deles. Já que o encontro com Hermes acabou mostrando que haviam outros deuses a acompanhando em sua jornada.

Que tolice a sua em pensar, por um momento, que estava sozinha. A senhora Ártemis com certeza estaria de olho e pediria para que os outros deuses ficassem de olho em sua Caçadora. Deu um sorriso. Sentia-se melhor em saber que estava sendo bem cuidada, mesmo que de longe, por sua senhora.

- E quanto a mim? - Lily nem se manifestou ao ouvir a voz familiar. - Não recebo agradecimentos?

- Apolo. - a jovem virou-se para encarar o deus que vestia uma calça justa de brim, botas de couro, camisa, jaqueta e uma echarpe que dava apenas uma volta folgada em seu pescoço, bem ao estilo europeu. - Não me diga que a breve visita do senhor Hermes foi obra sua?

- Hermes é o deus dos viajantes. Acho que aquilo foi obra dele mesmo. Me abstenho de qualquer acusação. - ergueu ambas as mãos em um sinal de rendição e Laurel riu, indo na direção dos bancos e sentando-se em um, pondo-se a esperar a chegada de seu trem. - Gosto da sua risada. - comentou Apolo em um tom suave e a garota o encarou com uma expressão confusa. - Você está sempre séria e contrariada. Quanto ri parece mais jovial, mais... bonita. - ela corou prontamente com o elogio, desviando o olhar do rosto bonito do deus.

- Esta é mais uma de suas frases características da sua natureza de flerte? - acusou, tentando desviar o assunto e ao mesmo tempo fazer passar o seu rubor.

- Não flerto com você.

- Por que não.

- Porque sei que não iria me levar a lugar algum. Tentar te seduzir é quase como um deja vú. - comentou o deus e Laurel ofegou, mas permaneceu calada. - Quando eu tentei conquistar uma certa mulher no passado e ela me recusou. - o coração da garota apertou ao ouvir a confissão. Se não estivesse enganada, sabia muito bem aonde essa história iria dar. Sabia muito bem quem era a tal mulher.

- Talvez ela tenha percebido que ser mais uma de suas conquistas não era muito lucrativo. - gracejou, mas o seu coração palpitava intensamente em seu peito, aflita com o que estava por vir, com o que iria ouvir.

- Ela não era uma conquista qualquer. - o tom sério de Apolo fez Laurel virar-se para encarar o olimpiano sentado ao seu lado. Os olhos azuis claros pareciam escurecidos, como o céu se fechando em um dia de tempestade e as sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em uma expressão frustrada e raivosa. - Eu a amava. Não importa o que a história diga. As pessoas acham que era tudo superficial porque a causa dessa confusão foram as flechas de Eros... - praticamente rosnou o nome do outro deus. - mas esquecem que Eros é o deus do amor. As flechas dele são para valer. Um casal unido por Eros jamais se separa. Eu realmente a amava. - terminou em um murmúrio por entre os dentes.

- Nem sempre os deuses são responsáveis por tudo. Talvez apenas não era... para ser. - justificou a jovem e recebeu uma mirada atravessada de Apolo. Parecia que milênios poderiam passar mas este assunto ainda seria o espinho que incomodaria o deus por toda a eternidade.

- Vocês Caçadoras juram lealdade a minha irmã por causa de decepções amorosas e ainda tem a hipocrisia de querer me dizer que "talvez não era para ser"?

- Não jurei lealdade a Ártemis porque levei um fora.

- Não? - Apolo a rebateu em tom de zombaria e as bochechas de Laurel ficaram vermelhas. Tecnicamente foi porque ela foi humilhada... mas pelo garoto que ela gostava. Okay, ela tinha levado um fora.

- Ao menos eu não fico me remoendo no passado e descontando as minhas frustrações em casos passageiros e em uma síndrome eterna de Peter Pan. - o repreendeu, levantando-se do banco em um pulo quando viu o trem aproximar-se de sua plataforma.

- Como é?

- Estive no Acampamento Meio-Sangue e notei o quanto o Chalé de Apolo é bem habitado por herdeiros de um certo deus que, ironicamente, mantém a aparência estacionada na mesma idade de seus filhos. Você age como um adolescente de dezoito anos, dirigindo seu conversível a alta velocidade, fazendo haicai estúpidos, flertando com garotas a torto e a direito, enlouquecendo o seu pai e os outros deuses como um moleque rebelde. Abandonando as suas funções para ficar dando voltas por aí simplesmente porque está entediado...

- É o torto falando mal do rasgado. Você fugiu de casa porque não aguentou a pressão. Pobre menina rica ignorada pelos pais, pobre menina rica que era maltratada na escola. Na primeira oportunidade de largar tudo para trás, a agarrou com unhas e dentes e nem se preocupou com as consequências.

- O que você sabe sobre a minha vida? Você mesmo disse que não consegue ver o meu passado...

- Com clareza. Mas andei investigando.

- Por quê?

- No que lhe interessa?

- Me interessa sim! É a minha vida!

- O mesmo digo eu. É a minha vida. E quem é você, uma reles humana, para dar lição de moral a um deus? - a repreendeu em um tom extremamente arrogante e Laurel arregalou os olhos, trincando os dentes de raiva e fechando os punhos apertado. Ele tinha razão. Quem era ela para dar lição a um deus? Quem era ela para achar que tinha importância para algum deus? Ainda mais _este_ deus?

- Tem razão. - disse seca. - Mil perdões _senhor_ Apolo pela minha insubordinação. - e deu as costas para ele, entrando no trem rapidamente e ignorando qualquer coisa que o olimpiano pudesse dizer como resposta. Como fora idiota. Deixara se afetar mais do que era permitido, deixara Apolo se aproximar mais do que deveria. E agora se perguntava quando foi que ela cruzou a linha da formalidade para a intimidade e por que doía tanto ter que retornar pelo mesmo caminho.

Apressada percorreu os corredores da locomotiva, apoiando-se em bancos e paredes quando esta começou a se mover, até chegar a sua cabine, abrindo a porta da mesma bruscamente e depois a fechando com força, recostando a testa contra a pequena janela de vidro que havia nela.

- Olá? - virou-se abruptamente diante da chamada para encontrar uma bela mulher sentada em um dos bancos da cabine. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros com vários cachos, pele alva e intensos olhos azuis. Por um momento as características dela a fez lembrar um certo deus que deixara para trás na plataforma, mas afastou logo este pensamento de sua cabeça.

- Olá. - respondeu, sentando-se no banco oposto e depositando a mochila ao seu lado no mesmo.

- Você parece tensa. Brigou com o namorado? - a mulher loira comentou displicente e Lily a encarou como se ela tivesse vindo de outro planeta. - Não pude deixar de ver. Você estava na plataforma discutindo com um rapaz bonito. Era o seu namorado?

- Não... Não era. - era estranho associar Apolo como seu namorado. Era principalmente absurdo pensar nele como tal. Não pelo fato dele ser um deus, mas sim pelo fato dela ser uma Caçadora e para começar não poder ter este tipo de pensamento.

- Que pena. Vocês pareciam bem... próximos. - a loira suspirou e deu um sorriso. - Parecia que ele não estava gostando da ideia de você estar viajando e por isso da briga. Ao menos foi o que deu a entender. E eu sempre acerto quando vejo cenas assim. Mas parece que não foi dessa vez. - Laurel não a respondeu, apenas recostou-se no assento e passou a mirar a paisagem que passava pela janela. - Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? - a mulher continuou depois de minutos de silêncio.

- Já disse, não somos namorados.

- Eu sei. Mas pareciam bem próximos. Então? Há quanto tempo? - a garota expirou ruidosamente, voltando o seu olhar esverdeado para a sua companheira de cabine.

- Nos conhecemos há algum tempo.

- Hum... - a loira colocou a ponta do dedo longo e manicurado sob a queixo. - Eu diria que logo, logo vocês dois vão estar namorando.

- Acho pouco provável. - Apolo e ela eram como água e vinho. Ele era o sol, literalmente, grandioso demais, poderoso demais, para uma mera humana como ela. E era ridículo ela ao menos considerar qualquer possibilidade de relacionamento entre os dois. Apaixonar-se por Apolo também era um deja vú. Ele era como o garoto mais popular da escola e ela a excluída. Não estariam jamais destinados a ficarem juntos. Não tinham futuro.

- Não, eu tenho certeza. - a bela mulher sorriu. - Já disse, sou boa em prever coisas do coração. - mais minutos de silêncio se seguiram. - Bem - a mulher levantou-se de seu assento. - ainda sim acho que vocês formam um belo casal. - declarou, deslizando a porta do compartimento e deixando a cabine. Laurel a observou partir, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não iria taxar a mulher de maluca, mas com certeza ela tinha conceitos e ideias muito estranhas para o seu gosto.

**oOo**

Atenas continuava a mesma coisa desde que a visitara há dois anos com as Caçadoras. Prédios modernos em contraste com as arquiteturas antigas. Turistas misturados a moradores locais. Ruínas, templos e parques. Um caos que com certeza não agradava em nada a deusa Atena ao ver a cidade que recebera o seu nome se tornar uma metrópole desorganizada e sem nenhum planejamento urbano adequado.

Mas não era para avaliar os problemas sociais, econômicos e políticos da capital da Grécia que ela estava ali.

Usando as informações conseguidas com algumas pessoas que passavam pelas ruas, ela dirigiu-se para a estação das barcas que partiam para Creta, comprando uma passagem e aguardando dentro da estação com a ansiedade fazendo o seu coração palpitar no peito. Suas pernas começaram um tremular nervoso enquanto seus olhos corriam por toda a estação, passando pelas pessoas sem nem ao menos prestar atenção direito nelas. A voz da operadora soou pelo alto falante anunciando a saída das barcas e a movimentação em direção a embarcação foi geral de todos que estavam naquele local.

Em questão de minutos a jovem viu-se cruzando o mar mediterrâneo a caminho da ilha de Creta, as mãos trêmulas torciam os dedos uns entre os outros enquanto as íris esverdeadas miravam o mar de águas cristalinas que era cortado pelo casco da barca.

- Dia lindo para um passeio no mar, não acha? - um homem de meia idade apoiou-se no para-peito da embarcação, seus olhos verdes como as águas sob eles estavam perdidos no horizonte.

- Sim, é um dia lindo.

- Já foi a Creta antes? - perguntou, começando uma conversa casual e Laurel assentiu negativamente com a cabeça. - Precisa visitar a montanha da deusa Réia. - aconselhou com um sorriso.

- Se eu tiver tempo. Não estou indo a Creta a turismo. - explicou-se e o homem fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Entendo... Olha! Um golfinho. - apontou e Lily mirou a criatura que acompanhava o barco aos pulos e vez ou outra colocava a cabeça para fora d'água e soltava uns ganidos, fazendo vários turistas dispararem fotos atrás de fotos para registrar a aparição deste novo companheiro de viagem. - Estou ocupado no momento amigo. - o homem dissera ao mamífero.

- Entende o que ele diz? - perguntou e o homem riu.

- Claro que sim. - virou-se, apoiando-se de costas no para-peito e Laurel afastou-se um pouco do mesmo, dando uma boa olhada no sujeito. Meia idade, cabelos escuros, olhos verde água, pele curtida de sol e barba por fazer. Usava um boné de pescador, bermudão, sandálias e camisa de botões colorida.

- Poseidon. - declarou e o homem riu.

- Acusado. - brincou. - E então? Irá visitar a montanha?

- Já disse ao senhor que talvez... Se eu tiver tempo.

- Hum. - ele esfregou os dedos na barba rala. - Bem, foi só uma sugestão. A mamãe gostava daquela montanha. Deu início ao seu reino lá. Pensei que talvez pudesse te ajudar a encontrar as respostas que procura. - ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim? - Poseidon somente sorriu complacente.

- Só posso lhe dizer até aí. - declarou, subindo nas grades do para-peito. - Pouca interferência direta. Sabe como é.

- Estou começando a duvidar desta regra se até mesmo um dos Três Grandes se dá ao trabalho de vir aqui me dar conselhos. Devo me preparar para o próximo aparecimento ser do próprio senhor Zeus? - Poseidon gargalhou divertido.

- Meu irmão prefere assistir as coisas bem confortável de seu trono a interferir. Diz que gosta de seguir a risca as regras. Eu digo que é preguiça mesmo. - um trovão soou no horizonte, o que era bem estranho visto que o céu estava límpido e sem nuvens. Mais uma vez o deus riu.

- Agradeço então pelo incomodo, senhor. - falou e o olimpiano fez um gesto de tocar a ponta do boné em cumprimento e jogou-se do para-peito direto no mediterrâneo, desaparecendo pouco a pouco nas profundezas do oceano.

Meia hora depois a jovem desembarcava em Creta, sendo cumprimentada pela agitação matinal da ilha com pescadores, comerciantes, empresários, estudantes, moradores e vários outros que causavam uma confusão de pessoas andando pelas ruas pavimentadas de paralelepípedos. Rapidamente abriu o mapa que conseguira de Creta na estação da barca e percorreu os olhos pelos pontos da cidade. Estava onde queria, mas por onde começaria a procurar?

- Monte Psiloritis. - leu o nome. O ponto mais alto de Creta, acima do nível do mar, que os mortais consideravam de origem mitológica. - A montanha de Réia. - a mãe natureza. O início de tudo. Ninfas eram a natureza. Sorriu e rolou os olhos. Por que os deuses gostavam de ser tão enigmáticos? Poseidon não podia simplesmente dizer que a pessoa que ela procurava morava na montanha de sua mãe?

Logo estava na estrada onde ao fundo a montanha se mostrava imponente e pôde perceber que o efeito da Névoa era bem forte na região. As pessoas que passavam a ignoravam, mas Laurel conseguia ver através dela o que a sua magia insistia em esconder. Uma vasta floresta de árvores que segundo a ciência humana não seriam normais para os terrenos daquela ilha, mas lá estavam elas, imponentes e maravilhosas. Uma floresta de ninfas.

Passou por cima da cerca que dividia a estrada do barranco que levava a floresta e foi o descendo aos poucos, tomando cuidado com a inclinação da terra e a grama ainda úmida pelo orvalho da noite anterior. Em poucos minutos chegou a orla da floresta e deu um pulo quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, virando-se e esperando dar de cara com algum policial que a flagrara em sua pequena aventura.

- A primeira floresta das ninfas? - Apolo. Por que ainda ficava surpresa com os aparecimentos repentinos dele? - Essa é a sua missão? Não lembro de tê-la mandado para cá. - prontamente a Caçadora mordeu o lábio inferior em um gesto nervoso. Verdade, o Oráculo sugerira que ela voltasse as origens. Mas Apolo não sabia que origens eram essas.

- Na verdade... foi sim.

- Em que momento eu disse isso?

- Falou para eu procurar as minhas origens.

- Na floresta das ninfas? - a mão saiu do ombro da morena e ele se afastou um passo, a mirando intensamente como se quisesse desvendá-la apenas com um olhar. O coração de Lily começou a bater descompassado no peito.

- Apolo... - soltou em um longo suspiro, cruzando os braços em um gesto defensivo.

- Hum... - o deus murmurou. - Gostei desse tom. Aliás, gostei do modo como o meu nome soou em seus lábios. - ele deu um passo a frente, invadindo o espaço pessoal dela e o coração da escocesa ficou ainda mais agitado no peito com a aproximação do olimpiano. - Repete. - pediu em um tom baixo, quase rouco, tocando com as pontas dos dedos a bochecha dela. A respiração da adolescente ficou presa na garganta ao sentir a pele morna do deus contra a sua. - Laurel...

- Senhor Apolo. - recuou do toque dele rapidamente. Ouvir o _seu_ nome sair da boca do deus fez o encanto ser quebrado em segundos. - O senhor me mandou para cá.

- Como?

- Seu Oráculo disse que encontraria as respostas para as minhas dúvidas nas minhas origens. Estas são as minhas origens. - indicou a floresta atrás de si e o loiro permaneceu com a expressão confusa. - Sou metade ninfa. - declarou como se fosse uma sentença condenatória.

- O quê?

- Eu não sabia! Ártemis me disse recentemente sobre a minha mãe e só então pude perceber que tinha algo diferente em mim desde pequena. Ela também me disse que ser Caçadora era apenas parte da minha jornada... - pôs-se a explicar ao ver a expressão nada feliz que surgiu no rosto dele.

- Pode parar! - Apolo ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio. - Uma ninfa? - rosnou entre dentes.

- Metade ninfa. Quero dizer... 2/3. Aparentemente a minha avó era uma ninfa... da mesma árvore. - ele recuou alguns passos.

- Ninfa... - deu as costas para a garota, passando os dedos por entre os fios claros do cabelo. - De que árvore? - perguntou áspero e Laurel fechou os olhos. Era essa a pergunta que temia.

- Minha mãe... é uma Daphne.


	12. Capítulo 11

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira! - o grito do deus ecoou pelas árvores e a garota encolheu-se, pois pareceu que foi um trovão ecoando acima das copas. - Sua e daquele bebê metido a arqueiro!

- Apolo?

- É _senhor Apolo_ para você sua ninfa manipuladora!

- O quê?

- Isso é mais uma piadinha sem graça de Eros, não é?

- Está me dizendo que eu te manipulei? Em quê?

- Em tudo!

- Onde eu te manipulei? Se bem me lembro foi o senhor que começou com este joguinho ridículo de visitinhas constantes e caronas. De flertes e sedução barata. Eu não tive nada com isso!

- Como é falsa. Todas vocês. Quanto tempo Eros e você levaram tramando mais essa gracinha? Isto é porque os deuses cansaram dos flagras de Hefesto sobre Ares e Afrodite e resolveram me tornar a próxima piada do Olimpo? - agora o deus gesticulava largamente e sua pele levemente dourada adquiria tons avermelhados de raiva.

- Se ao menos o senhor explicasse no que eu manipulei o senhor. Porque até onde eu me lembro sou tão inocente nessas acusações das quais nem faço ideia...

- Não se faça de sonsa.

- Sonsa! - bradou a Caçadora. Ele dava voltas em suas reclamações, mas não chegava a ponto algum. Sabia que ficaria abalado com a sua revelação, afinal o deus não tinha um passado feliz com ninfas Daphne, mas a reação dele estava sendo por demais exagerada.

- Você me fez... - parecia que algo tinha entalado na garganta dele.

- Eu o fiz... - incitou a continuar, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em desafio.

- Me fez apaixonar por você com esse seu jeitinho frágil e meigo e depois essa sua atitude teimosa e arredia. Eros sabe que eu gosto de um desafio e resolveu, mais uma vez, zombar da minha cara.

- Como é que é? - os olhos verdes ficaram largos como pires. Ou estava ficando com problema de audição ou estava ficando louca. Ouvira mesmo o que ouvira? Uma declaração de Apolo? Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Como foi que isso aconteceu? Só tiveram alguns encontros, uns diálogos, a maioria deles resultaram em discussão e troca de farpas e o deus se declarava sem mais nem menos apaixonado? Desde quando?

- Já lhe disse para não se fazer de sonsa.

- E eu digo para não zombar da minha cara o senhor! - rebateu contrariada. - Não sei do que me acusa. Nunca vi Eros em todos esses anos servindo Ártemis, não sei do que fala e acho extremamente ridículo essa sua noção de estar apaixonado por mim.

- Tem a coragem de dizer que o que sinto é falso?

- No mínimo equivocado.

- Como pode dizer que não está mancomunada com Eros e ao mesmo tempo afirmar que o que eu sinto não é verdadeiro?

- Porque não é! - Apolo aproximou-se dela em passos largos, segurando em seus ombros com um aperto firme como garras.

- Quem é você para ditar sobre os meus sentimentos... Uma reles...

- Humana? Era isso o que o senhor iria dizer? Posso ser uma reles humana, mas ao menos entendo mais sobre sentimentos do que frívolos deuses imortais que divertem-se brincando com as emoções destes mesmos meros humanos. - mirou Apolo com um olhar acusador, os olhos verdes flamejando de fúria. - E se quer realmente saber. O senhor tinha razão! Juntei-me a Ártemis porque levei um fora! Porque cheguei a conclusão de que homens são todos iguais... Mortais... Ou divinos! - soltou-se dele bruscamente, afastando-se aos tropeços.

- Como ousas...

- Como você ousa me acusar, isso sim. Usa de sua posição para se impor e ignorar a verdade. E se bem me lembro, o que aconteceu entre você e Daphne foi um castigo de Eros por tê-lo humilhado no passado...

- E eu paguei pelos meus pecados. Então por que, por Hades, ele está me fazendo pagar pelos meus erros de novo?

- Não sei. Não pergunte a mim. Pergunte a ele. Mas não desconte as suas frustrações em cima de mim! Agora se me der licença... Tenho uma missão a cumprir. - deu as costas para ele, adentrando a floresta e podendo sentir o calor que o desaparecimento de Apolo gerou, além de ver o clarão que iluminou os troncos das árvores.

Caminhou floresta adentro e quanto sentiu-se um pouco mais calma e com o coração de volta ao palpitar normal, recostou a cabeça em um troco de árvore e suspirou longamente. Seu corpo todo ainda tremia diante do encontro turbulento que tivera com o deus. Aliás, todos os encontros com Apolo sempre eram tensos, desde a primeira vez que o vira disfarçado de caçador naquela cama quando fora ferida pela Quimera. Seu coração sempre saía do compasso, suas mãos suavam frio e a sua mente costumava vagar com pensamentos que eram proibidos a uma Caçadora de Ártemis.

Apolo a fazia questionar seus juramentos. Apolo a fez começar a questionar as suas escolhas. Maldita hora que conhecera o deus.

- Minha nossa! Pensamos até que vocês iriam cair no tapa. - Laurel abriu os olhos para ver um grupo de ninfas paradas na sua frente. Eram de variadas formas e tipos, cores de cabelos, pele e olhos diferentes, claramente indicando provir de árvores diferentes.

- O deus Apolo continua um charme. - uma das ninfas menores disse entre risadinhas e a Caçadora estreitou os olhos em desagrado para ela. A entidade prontamente se calou ao ver-se sob o olhar contrariado. - Desculpe.

- Estou procurando uma irmã. - Lily anunciou. - Daphne é o nome dela. - as ninfas riram.

- Daphne... há várias nesta floresta. Eu mesma sou uma. - uma morena de olhos verdes declarou ao fundo do grupo.

- Estou procurando uma Daphne que teve uma filha com um mortal. - inteirou e um silêncio sepulcral recaiu sobre as ninfas.

- Essa Daphne. - uma delas disse e murmúrios começaram entre as mulheres.

- Onde ela está? - Laurel interrompeu a pequena conferencia entre as ninfas.

- Venha comigo. - a Daphne de mais cedo fez um gesto com a mão e começou a embrenhar-se na floresta. Lily prontamente a seguiu. Caminharam por minutos em silêncio, serpenteando árvores, arbustos, galhos e folhas caídas até chegarem a um conjunto de árvores de louro e onde recostada na raiz de uma havia uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos. Os cabelos longos e cacheados lhe caíam sobre o rosto redondo e pálido, o olhar estava perdido no horizonte e ela parecia alheia a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. - Irmã? Você tem visita. - a ninfa avisou e Daphne ergueu a cabeça para mirar as duas mulheres.

- Como esta mortal passou pela Névoa? - perguntou em um tom amargo e Laurel percebeu que a entidade, diferente de suas parentes, não tinha no rosto a mesma suavidade de expressão que destacava a beleza característica das ninfas. Na verdade as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios comprimidos a faziam ficar estranhamente feia.

- Não sou mortal. - defendeu-se Laurel. Não mentia, era imortal desde que começara a servir Ártemis.

- Mas é humana! - Daphne retrucou desgostosa. Parecia que tinha uma certa aversão a humanos. Estranho, será que aquela era realmente a sua mãe?

- Não inteiramente. - completou a Caçadora e a ninfa levantou-se das raízes em um gesto fluído e colocando-se em uma postura defensiva, lembrando a Lily um animal preparando-se para dar o bote.

- Tem razão, não é. - os olhos verde oliva estreitaram. - O que é você?

- Por que não me diz? - Laurel cruzou os braços sobre o peito em desafio e ignorou os olhares trocados entre as duas Daphne's. A de mais cedo, que serviu como sua guia, deu um aceno positivo de cabeça e sumiu entre as árvores, deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas.

- És uma ninfa. Mas não é uma ninfa pura.

- Deem um prêmio a mulher. - zombou, ainda de mau humor diante da discussão que tivera com Apolo. - Ainda tem mais duas chances de acerto.

- Quem és tu menina?

- Talvez isto te refresque a memória. - Lily retirou o colar que sempre carregava em seu pescoço, o arremessando na direção da ninfa que o pegou no ar antes que lhe atingisse no peito, abrindo a palma para mirar com mais atenção a joia e ofegando ao reconhecê-la.

- Onde conseguiu isto? - perguntou aos gaguejos.

- Você me deu.

- Eu te... - Daphne voltou a sua atenção para a adolescente na sua frente. Dos cabelos longos e castanho escuros que desciam em largos cachos em torno do rosto e pelas costas esguias, ao rosto redondo e infantil, da pele pálida aos grandes e expressivos olhos verdes. E havia a pinta, marca de nascença, sob o olho direito que ela se lembrava muito bem e que sempre povoava os seus sonhos. - Impossível. - ofegou quase sem voz.

- O que é impossível?

- Você deveria estar com...

- Vinte e quatro? É, eu sei. Mas me tornei uma Caçadora de Ártemis...

- O quê? - Daphne soltou em um tom ultrajado.

- Por que a surpresa? A senhora Ártemis me falou que você mesma pediu que ela cuidasse de mim...

- Mas que não a tornasse uma de suas Caçadoras frigidas e sem coração.

- Hei... Não somos frigidas e sem coração! - protestou. Certo que ela e suas companheiras eram sérias, distantes e cheias de si às vezes, mas não eram um cubo de gelo. - Espera um minuto! Se não foi isso o que pediu... O que pedia em suas orações a Ártemis?

Daphne deu as costas para ela, fechando a mão sobre o colar e o levando ao peito.

- Seu pai me deu esta joia. Disse que combinava com os meus olhos. - soltou uma risada amarga. - Que ironia. Ele nunca soube o que eu era, mas mesmo assim me deu uma folha de louro em esmeralda como presente.

- Por que nunca contou a verdade a ele? Noah realmente te amava.

- Eu sei... mas percebi isto muito tarde. Eu tive medo, muito medo. De largar meu mundo, minha vida, minha liberdade de ninfa. Noah era um mero mortal que já era compromissado com outra mortal e muito apegado a realidade. Achei que se lhe contasse a verdade pensaria que estava louca. Preferi fugir a encarar este sentimento. Mas então eu tive você. - virou-se para mirá-la com os olhos claros inundados de lágrimas. - E era tão linda e perfeita que eu queria segurá-la em meus braços para sempre...

- Mas não segurou.

- Não podia. Você não é uma ninfa pura, jamais poderia viver entre nós, eu tive que fazer uma escolha. A mais difícil da minha vida, mas uma escolha. Então a levei até o seu pai e rezei aos deuses que eles olhassem por você, principalmente a senhora Ártemis. Mas não pensei que ela a transformaria nisto. - apontou para Laurel que trajava dos pés a cabeça o seu uniforme de Caçadora.

- Se não foi isso que pediu a Ártemis... - a jovem estreitou os olhos. - O que você pediu?

- Que você fosse feliz. - declarou e Laurel arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- O quê?

- Só queria que você fosse feliz. Que não fugisse da felicidade como eu fugi. Que a encarasse e a tomasse em suas mãos não importa o quão desafiadora ela fosse. Foi o que eu pedi. - completou, indo até a jovem e pegando a mão dela, abrindo-lhe a palma e depositando o cordão sobre a mesma, fechando os dedos da garota em torno da joia logo em seguida.

- Ah... - balbuciou aturdida. Ser feliz. Felicidade não era algo que lhe fora comum em todos os seus anos de vida. Talvez tenha se sentido um pouco alegre nas raras vezes em que correra entre as árvores do pomar de sua avó, ou esteve com sua irmãs Caçadoras durante uma caça... Mas em algum momento realmente fora feliz?

E então a lembrança de um deus loiro tropeçando nos próprios pés por causa de um comentário seu, a fazendo rir, veio a sua mente. Todas as vezes que ele aparecia para visitá-la durante a sua jornada, fazendo o seu coração saltar de alegria. Poderia por fora colocar uma carranca no rosto e repreendê-lo por sua irresponsabilidade, mas por dentro sempre contava os segundos para vê-lo novamente. As conversas que tinham enquanto o carro do sol acelerava a toda pelos céus, a gargalhada divertida dele o que fazia seus olhos rolarem de exasperação e o toque morno que arrepiava todos os pelos de seu corpo.

Talvez pudesse afirmar que durante esses pequenos momentos fora feliz.

- E então? Meu pedido foi atendido? - Daphne perguntou, mirando a filha com intensidade.

- Não... Ainda não.

- E o que você está esperando?

- Não sei. - Laurel suspirou, retirando a mochila das costas e a deixando deslizar pelo braço até o chão, sentando-se em seguida ao lado da bolsa.

- Você ficou tão bonita, como eu sempre imaginei. - Daphne sentou-se ao lado da filha, lhe dando um sorriso sereno que desfez rapidamente a carranca que ela ostentava mais cedo, trazendo de volta a beleza divina característica das ninfas ao rosto dela. Lily retribuiu o sorriso com um igual e mirou o céu através das folhas das árvores. - Nunca pensei que este dia chegaria.

- Por que não?

- Seu pai não sabe o que eu sou, logo não tinha como você descobrir, por isso não tinha como nos reencontrar.

- Nunca pensou em me procurar?

- Uma vez... - pausou, inspirando profundamente e dirigindo o olhar para além das árvores. - Eu a vi na fazenda de sua avó. Você tinha dez anos e corria por entre as árvores e sorria enquanto o cão pastor a seguia. Achei que minhas orações tinham sido atendidas e pensei que não precisaria mais de mim em sua vida. - falou e silêncio recaiu sobre as duas por longos minutos.

- Mãe... - Laurel chamou e Daphne sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o título sair da boca da garota e novas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. - O tempo em que passou com o meu pai... Você foi feliz? - a ninfa deu um sorriso nostálgico.

- Muito... tanto que chegava a esquecer quem eu era e ao mesmo tempo me sentia tão viva quanto estar no meio de minhas irmãs. - Lily assentiu com a cabeça diante da resposta.

- Amá-lo... - continuou minutos depois. - Valeu a pena? - Daphne alargou o sorriso e mirou a filha ao seu lado.

- Cada segundo.

**oOo**

Abriu os olhos para ser prontamente cumprimentada pela escuridão que cercava a floresta e girou sobre o próprio corpo, sentindo o tecido espesso do saco de dormir roçar contra a sua roupa criando um som raspado. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao mirar além da copa das árvores e ainda ver o céu sobre si enegrecido pela noite e fez uma expressão confusa em meio a sonolência que deixava os seus sentidos ainda lentos. Seu relógio interno de Caçadora lhe dizia que era hora de levantar, que o sol estava para nascer, mas o ambiente ao seu redor dizia o contrário.

Sentou-se sobre o saco e recolheu a mochila que lhe servia de travesseiro, pegando de um dos bolsos externos um velho relógio de pulso. O visor estava marcando seis e vinte da manhã, o que significava que há essa hora o sol já deveria estar subindo aos céus, mas não havia sinal algum do astro rei.

- Estranho. - Daphne comentou, aparecendo ao lado da filha e ajoelhando-se perto dela. - As ninfas estão comentando a falta de sol, já que estamos esperando o nascimento dele para fazer a nossa saudação matinal. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o senhor Apolo? - um nó fez-se no estômago de Lily só de pensar na possibilidade.

- O carro do sol tem piloto automático. - respondeu de pronto. Mesmo que Apolo não pudesse guiar a sua carruagem transformada em conversível, o mesmo seguiria sozinho pelos céus cumprindo a sua função milenar.

- Como sabe disso? - Daphne lançou um longo olhar para a jovem. - Ah, esqueci que é amiga de Apolo.

- O quê?

- As outras ninfas falaram que te viram discutindo na orla da floresta com o deus-sol. Uma discussão bem acalorada. Alguma coisa envolvendo um relacionamento, traição e manipulação.

- Apolo e eu não estamos em nenhum relacionamento!

- Bem, imaginei. Caçadoras de Ártemis têm que ser puras de coração, corpo e mente. Mas mesmo assim... pelo que ouvi das minhas irmãs...

- Ninfas são fofoqueiras dessa maneira?

- Faz parte de nossa natureza. - Daphne gracejou. - E segundo elas, vocês brigavam feito "um casal de velhos". - Lily ficou vermelha.

- Ele é apenas um deus mimado que acha que o mundo gira em torno de seu umbigo. - resmungou, levantando-se num pulo e começando a recolher o seu saco de dormir. Daphne arqueou uma sobrancelha para a filha e ela pausou, repensando o que tinha acabado de dizer. - Okay, retiro o que disse. - tecnicamente o mundo rodava em torno de Apolo. Afinal, ele era o sol, o centro da Via Láctea.

- E você o ama. - atestou a ninfa e Lily rangeu os dentes, atochando os seus pertences dentro da mochila de qualquer maneira.

- Amar? Aquele cabeçudo arrogante metido a Don Juan do Olimpo? Tenha paciência!

- Então não se importa com o fato de ser seis e meia da manhã e nada de sol. Porque para o senhor Apolo não ter aparecido e nem mandado o carro, uma coisa muito grave deve ter acontecido. Ele pode estar ferido, desaparecido... - Daphne ouviu uma ruidosa tragada de ar e viu Lily prontamente cessar os seus movimentos, sua pele ficando mais pálida que o usual.

- Ele só deve estar de frescura. - declarou depois de um tempo e surpreendeu-se quando um vento forte cruzou as árvores, balançando galhos e varrendo as folhas do chão. O céu que já estava escuro pareceu enegrecer mais e a garota o mirou apenas para ver nuvens cinzentas tomarem conta dele e raios cruzarem a massa de nuvens com enormes clarões, iluminando a terra como se fosse dia e fazendo o chão tremer diante dos violentos trovões.

- Oh... Parece que a coisa está feia no Olimpo para o senhor Zeus ter assumido o comando. - Daphne comentou enquanto erguia-se de sua posição e mirava os céus encobertos ao lado da filha.

- Melhor eu ir. Cumpri a minha missão. Tenho que retornar as Caçadoras. - Laurel jogou a mochila nas costas.

- Filha, espera! - Daphne chamou antes que a menina partisse. - É isto mesmo que quer? Viver a eternidade caçando ao lado de garotas que nunca irão crescer?

- O que há de errado nisso?

- Qual era a sua missão Laurel?

- Descobrir as minhas raízes.

- Por quê? - Lily hesitou em responder. Por quê? Por que o Oráculo a tinha mandado ali? E então as palavras da sua avó retornaram a sua mente. Caçadora era o que ela era. Mas era o que ela queria ser?

- Para descobrir o que eu quero daqui para frente.

- E já tem a sua resposta? - silêncio.

- Não. - respondeu minutos depois.

- Talvez a resposta não esteja comigo. Afinal... você viveu todos esses anos ignorante sobre as suas origens e estava bem. O que a fez questionar as suas escolhas? - mais silêncio e Lily mirou o céu relampejando.

- Apolo... - murmurou baixinho. Encontrar a sua mãe não havia lhe acrescentado em nada, mas a busca por ela a fez refletir algumas coisas e descobrir outras. Fez perceber que sei pai não era tão alheio assim a sua presença e que a sua avó foi uma ninfa que largou tudo para trás por amor. A fez perceber que mesmo que a irritasse muito, ainda sim a presença de Apolo a agradava, a divertia. Perto dele ela sentia-se bem, conseguia ser si mesma, a ponto de esquecer o que era, a ponto de esquecer quem ele era.

- Bem... parece que você encontrou a sua resposta. - Daphne aproximou-se da filha, a abraçando apertado contra o seu peito. - Vá em paz e que os deuses a acompanhem minha filha. E eu continuarei rezando por você... para que seja feliz. - Lily sentiu os olhos arderem com as lágrimas não derramadas.

- Adeus... mamãe. - soltou-se dela, lhe dando as costas e seguindo o seu caminho de volta para casa.


	13. Capítulo 12

O retorno de Creta para a fazenda de sua avó foi mais rápido do que a ida. Sem um certo deus a abordando a cada parada, ela teve uma viagem ininterrupta e bastante instrutiva. Por cada país que passava as notícias eram sempre as mesmas. O estranho fenômeno da falta de sol causado por um eclipse que estava durando dias e o qual os cientistas mortais não conseguiam analisar e muito menos explicar. Explicar porque isto nunca acontecera antes, analisar porque as espessas nuvens e tempestades mandadas por Zeus e Poseidon impediam qualquer criatura de ver um palmo a frente do nariz, mesmo que estivesse usando um telescópio de última geração.

- Parece até o fim do mundo! - Laura comentou quando viu a neta subir correndo os degraus que levavam a varanda da casa, sacudindo o corpo para tirar o excesso de água que acumulara em seu casado de esqui prateado. - O que, afinal, está acontecendo?

- Aparentemente o sol não nasceu. - Laurel respondeu, retirando seu casaco molhado e torcendo os cabelos sobre o piso da varanda.

- Isto eu notei no momento que acordei há três dias e não vi o astro rei. O que aconteceu com Apolo?

- Eu que vou saber o que se passa na cabeça de vento daquele lá? - Laura riu diante do comentário ácido da neta.

- Vamos trocar essa sua roupa molhada senão você resfria. - a mulher guiou a mais jovem para dentro da casa e esta seguiu o caminho para o antigo quarto que usava quando costumava se hospedar na casa da avó, terminando de retirar a bota molhada, a camisa e a calça jeans, as jogando em um cesto para roupa suja e cobrindo-se com um roupão felpudo de banho.

- Encontrou suas respostas? - Laurel virou-se para ver uma bela menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos prateados sentada sobre a cama.

- Senhora Ártemis. - fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça em sinal de respeito. - O que... - mirou janela afora onde a tempestade reverberava.

- Aconteceu com o sol? - Ártemis deu um meio sorriso. - Meu irmão cabeçudo está passando por uma crise existencial no momento. - a deusa rolou os olhos em exasperação. - Mas e então? Encontrou as suas respostas? - Lily suspirou, indo até a cama e sentando-se de frente para a olimpiana.

- Qual, exatamente, eram as respostas que a senhora esperava que eu encontrasse? - Ártemis sorriu.

- Todas.

- Talvez.

- E então? - a Caçadora mirou mais uma vez janela afora, para a tempestade, para o sol que não tinha surgido, para as lembranças de sua viagem. Ficou minutos em silêncio, pensativa, até que voltou o olhar para a deusa na sua frente que a observava quietamente, apenas esperando a sua decisão.

- Senhora Ártemis... - a mirou dentro dos olhos prateados. - agradeço por ter me acolhido, por ter me ensinado tudo o que sei, mas creio que para mim já chega. Quero sair da Caça. - a deusa sorriu complacente, acenando positivamente com a cabeça e um sopro de vento cruzou o corpo de Lily e a paz interior que a dominava desde que tornara-se uma Caçadora parecia ter diminuído consideravelmente. Entretanto, a sabedoria e todas as suas lembranças dos últimos dez anos ainda estavam lá. E outra coisa que notara:

O roupão que usava parecia mais curto na bainha e nas mangas.

Com isto ergueu-se da cama e foi até o espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no quarto, surpreendendo-se com o que viu no reflexo. O que a mirava de volta não era uma adolescente de quatorze anos, mas uma mulher entre dezenove e vinte anos. Os cabelos eram os mesmos, assim como os olhos. Mas o rosto era maduro, mais expressivo, o corpo tinha curvas sinuosas e assustou-se ao perceber que o que encarava era uma ninfa adulta.

- Tecnicamente você deveria crescer para a idade que deveria ter agora, mas resolvi lhe tirar alguns anos. - Ártemis comentou, dando de ombros.

- Por quê? - não que já vira alguma Caçadora se demitir antes, mas quando voltavam a ser mortais elas realmente retornavam a idade que deveriam ter?

- Me deu vontade. - levantou-se da cama, ajeitando displicente as suas vestes. - Bem... vamos sentir a sua falta Laurel, estava considerando te promover a minha segunda tenente. Mas... Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim senhora. Obrigada. - deu a deusa um sorriso.

- Ah, um sorriso. Não o vejo desde que se uniu a nós. Acho que fiz a escolha certa. - assentiu e desapareceu em um clarão. Laurel voltou a mirar o seu reflexo no espelho.

- Pelos deuses! - olhou por cima do ombro ao ver a sua avó entrar no quarto com uma muda de roupa nas mãos. - Lily?

- Oi.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Me demiti. - riu diante da própria piada.

- Não é mais Caçadora... - Laura mirou as roupas em suas mãos. - Parece que vamos precisar de um número maior. Acho que ainda tenho algumas roupas antigas minhas que vão servir em você. Entra no banho que já trago. - saiu do quarto, deixando a mulher sozinha que encaminhou-se para o banheiro, sentando-se na beirada da banheira e abrindo a torneira de água quente e a outra de água fria, mirando o seu reflexo distorcido na água que preenchia a banheira.

Estava parecida com a sua mãe, mas ao mesmo tempo havia algumas diferenças. Na forma adulta conseguia ver alguns traços de seu pai em seu rosto, alguns sinais dos genes dos Graham. Ainda sim era estranho olhar para si mesma e não ver o rosto infantil a olhando de volta. Embora o seu corpo estivesse de acordo com a sua mente, crescer anos em questão de segundos era no mínimo difícil de se acostumar de uma hora para a outra.

- Qual o problema minha filha? - Laura retornara ao quarto, encontrando a neta no banheiro sentada na beira da banheira e encarando o seu reflexo na água.

- Nada... é apenas... estranho. - a mulher depositou a muda de roupa sobre a pia, aproximando-se da mais nova.

- Bem, terá que se acostumar. Esta é a sua vida agora.

- É... minha vida agora. - era uma verdade. Abandonara as Caçadoras, voltara a ser mortal e estranhamente sentia-se melhor diante desta decisão, sem mais grandes dúvidas. Mas e agora? O que faria daqui para frente era a grande pergunta.

**oOo**

Já era o quinto dia sem sol e com chuva intensa, era o que Laurel observava enquanto estava parada na varanda da casa da fazenda com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e mirando a tempestade que caía sobre as terras de sua avó. Usava roupas antigas dela, jeans desbotados, botas, típica camisa de flanela de botões e por baixo camiseta de algodão e como história de pano de fundo para os funcionários era uma jovem que viera da cidade grande, contratada para estagiar como nova administradora do rancho. Ninguém contestara nada, mais do que acostumados com algumas das peculiaridades da Sra. Graham, mas os comentários sobre a misteriosa mulher sempre surgiam aqui e acolá.

- Se a tempestade continuar a colheita de outono vai atrasar. - Laura apareceu ao lado da neta com uma xícara de café entre as mãos para aquecer o corpo e espantar o frio que a chuva trouxera.

- Os ventos fortes estão prejudicando o telhado do estábulo. - mirou a construção ao longe onde alguns peões tentavam, mesmo sob forte chuva, ajeitar o telhado que havia sido arrancado em algumas partes pela ventania. - Se continuar assim o prejuízo será imenso.

- O prejuízo será imenso no mundo inteiro se o sol não retornar. Laurel...

- Não.

- Mas minha filha... Se você tentar falar com ele...

- Se ele está tendo um ataque de piti, o problema não é meu. - rebateu a mulher. Contara a sua avó tudo o que passara na viagem e não deixara nenhum detalhe de fora, inclusive os seus encontros e a última discussão que tivera com Apolo e agora Laura achava que para solucionar o problema de falta de sol o que precisava era da jovem convocar o deus para uma conversa séria.

- Tem que levar em consideração que ele foi magoado no passado... Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe o que é ser enganada por alguém que ama. Não foi o que a motivou a ser uma Caçadora?

- É diferente.

- Em que aspecto?

- Ele mereceu!

- Mereceu mesmo? Ter uma simples provocação ser retribuída com um coração partido?

- Vou ajudar os peões com o telhado. - foi a resposta, descendo apressada os degraus da varanda e cruzando o terreno enlameado sob chuva forte. Entretanto, quando estava se aproximando das baias, sentiu uma mão quente fechar em seu pulso e a puxar na direção de um boxe onde um garão marrom encontrava-se. - Mas... - foi virada bruscamente e viu-se mirando um homem entre vinte e três e vinte e cinco anos, de cabelos loiros bagunçados, pele dourada de sol e olhos azuis límpidos. Um homem que apesar de estar mais velho lhe era extremamente familiar.

- Senhor Apolo! - exclamou surpresa ao ver o deus em forma adulta.

- Mas olha só quem abandonou a barra da saia da minha irmã. - disse com amargura enquanto a jovem soltava-se dele em um gesto brusco.

- O que faz aqui? Onde o senhor esteve este tempo todo?

- Sentiu a minha falta? - zombou.

- Imbecil! Onde está o sol?

- Por aí. Resolvi tirar umas férias. - deu de ombros em um gesto de pouco caso e Laurel fumegou, reagindo por instinto e desferindo um sonoro tapa contra o rosto do deus, o pegando de surpresa.

- Tirando umas férias? - vociferou. - O sol desaparece por quase uma semana, o senhor Zeus manda uma tempestade para encobrir a sua gafe que está causando mais prejuízos do que ajudando e você tem a cara de pau de dizer que estava tirando férias? Você é impossível! - bradou enquanto Apolo esfregava a bochecha agredida com uma mão.

- Se você fizer isto de novo, eu te transformo em pó. - rebateu com os olhos azuis flamejando de fúria.

- Vai se ferrar Apolo. Você, a sua infantilidade, sua teimosia e toda a sua divindade. Que você vá se ferrar. E eu aqui preocupada, achando que algo de grave tinha acontecido apenas para saber que tudo não passou de uma crise de rebeldia sua...

- Estava preocupada comigo? - disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Oras, você é impossível. E se me der licença... eu tenho trabalho a fazer... - deu as costas para ele, pronta para seguir caminho para o estábulo, mas foi novamente impedida pelo olimpiano.

- Não quer nem saber o que eu descobri?

- Que você é um grande cabeçudo? Disso eu já sabia.

- Há há. Muito engraçadinha. Não, sobre Eros.

- Essa história de novo não! Já lhe disse que nunca vi o senhor Eros...

- Eu sei.

- O quê? - voltou-se para ele, o encarando surpreso.

- Eu fui ao Olimpo tirar satisfações com aquele deuszinho de meia banda e sabe o que eu descobri?

- Que Eros não tinha nada a ver com a história?

- Que Eros... Hei, como você sabe disso? - a mirou desconfiada.

- Porque eu disse que a sua paixonite era equivocada e que eu não conhecia Eros. Então era impossível ter a mão do deus do amor na história.

- A minha "paixonite", como você diz, não é equivocada! - defendeu-se e Laurel rolou os olhos. - Por que você é tão na defensiva? Por que se recusa a acreditar que eu realmente gosto de você?

- Porque é ridículo. O senhor é um deus... eu agora sou uma mera mortal. Somos totalmente diferentes.

- E eu me pergunto de onde os deuses tiraram a ideia absurda de que você seria a candidata perfeita para mim.

- Candidata a quê?

- A esposa.

- AO QUÊ? - os olhos dela ficaram largos e a jovem empalideceu.

- Os deuses chegaram a um consenso de que eu precisava amadurecer e que a melhor maneira para isto seria a mais velha e antiga tradição de sossegar e formar família, por isso acharam melhor arrumar uma esposa para mim. E então viram em você a candidata perfeita.

- Em mim?

- Em você.

- Isto é ridículo. Quem te disse isso?

- Zeus, Hera, Eros, Afrodite, Poseidon, Hades, Hefesto, Hermes... Ártemis.

- A senhora Ártemis!

- Pois é, até mesmo a minha irmãzinha... a traíra. Não percebeu? Toda essa sua busca pelas suas raízes... Que missão mais inútil era essa. Usaram até o _meu_ Oráculo de Delfos nessa armação! - Laurel sentiu o ar entalar na garganta e a força sumir de suas pernas, a fazendo cair sentada sobre um balde de madeira que estava de ponta cabeça em frente a um cubículo onde havia uma égua prenha.

- Isso tudo é uma loucura. - escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- O que eu não entendo... é por que logo você.

- Do que você está falando? - tirou o rosto de entre as mãos.

- Obviamente não é recíproco. Mesmo que Eros não esteja envolvido desta vez, a história se repete. Eu me apaixono por uma Daphne e ela não sente nada por mim.

- Por que o senhor insiste que é apaixonado por mim? – perguntou e Apolo aproximou-se em uma passada larga, a segurando no braço e a erguendo em um puxão, colando o corpo esguio no seu com um tranco, fazendo a jovem ofegar diante da proximidade.

- Por que você insiste em dizer que não sou apaixonado por você? - retrucou e calou qualquer resposta dela com um beijo certeiro nos lábios rosados, tirando o fôlego da mulher enquanto enlaçava a sua cintura e grudava mais os seus corpos, percorrendo com as pontas dos dedos a pele arrepiada de sua nuca e subindo pela bochecha até chegar aos cabelos escuros molhados, tudo sem desgrudar a sua boca da dela e usando a língua para pedir passagem por entre os lábios úmidos.

Laurel sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado e imprensado contra uma pilastra de sustentação da baia e ofegou durante o beijo ao ser praticamente esmagada pelo peso do deus e sufocada pelo calor que emanava da pele dele. Os dedos que percorriam as partes expostas de seu corpo lhe causavam calafrios e pouco a pouco as suas pernas começavam a perder a força. Quando sentiu que o ar estava prestes a lhe faltar, Apolo afastou-se de si, a mirando dentro de seus olhos com as íris azuis cintilando como duas bolas flamejantes. Como dois sóis.

- Do que mais você precisa para acreditar em mim? - a jovem abriu a boca para responder, mas calou-se de pronto. - Diga.

- Não é tão fácil assim para mim... - admitiu. - confiar nos outros. Confiar em você. - Apolo recuou um passo, assentindo levemente com a cabeça em compreensão.

- Entendo. - disse em um tom baixo e Lily sentiu um aperto no peito ao perder o calor do deus contra o seu corpo. - Pois então farei você confiar em mim. - declarou convicto, com uma expressão decidida no rosto e sem aviso desapareceu, deixando uma mulher surpresa diante desta atitude para trás.

**oOo**

O sexto dia felizmente amanheceu sem nuvens e com o sol brilhando intenso sobre as terras da fazenda, para o alívio dos peões e outros funcionários. Laura fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça ao ver o lindo dia que nascia e lançou um longo olhar para a neta que a acompanhava na mesa do café da manhã.

- O que foi?

- Parece que o senhor Apolo retornou ao batente. O que será que aconteceu?

- Eu que vou saber? - retrucou, tomando um gole de sua xícara de café para esconder o rubor que surgira em suas bochechas.

- Bem, de qualquer maneira gostaria de avisar que com o retorno do sol retomamos o planejamento de antes para a colheita. Os trabalhadores temporários já devem estar chegando. Gostaria que fosse recebê-los e acomodá-los no barracão. - Lily fez um aceno de concordância. A fazenda de sua avó não tinha muitos funcionários, apenas o necessário para mantê-la funcionando regularmente. Por isso que quando a época de plantação e colheita chegava, a mulher, como muitos outros fazendeiros da região, costumava contratar trabalhadores temporários para ir para a lida do campo.

Minutos depois a jovem pedia licença a avó, saindo da mesa do café e recolhendo o seu material de trabalho, encaminhando-se para o barracão onde os novos funcionários seriam hospedados e pondo-se a esperar o ônibus que os trariam. Não aguardou muito, pois logo pôde ver passando pela porteira ao longe o coletivo que vinha cambaleando pela estrada de terra até chegar em frente a construção onde ela estava, acompanhada pelo capataz da fazenda, e abrindo as portas permitindo que uns vinte homens e mulheres descessem do veículo.

- Bom dia senhores, senhoras. - desejou, lançando um olhar para a sua prancheta e a lista de nomes que havia nela. Alguns estavam juntos, indicando que haviam casais dentro daquele grupo, outros separados e um estranhamente avulso e que surgira de última hora. - Frederico Apolônio, por favor levante a mão. - um rapaz de vinte e poucos anos ao fundo do grupo ergueu a mão. Usava camisa de botões aberta, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, por baixo uma camiseta de algodão justa marcando músculos do peitoral bem trabalhado e exibindo uma pele dourada de sol. Cabelos claros reluziam ao sol, olhos azuis brilhavam, calças jeans surradas marcavam as pernas grossas e bem delineadas e botas de couro completavam o visual.

Seria o humano mais belo que Laurel vira na vida. Se não fosse um porém... O humano ser, literalmente, um deus grego.

- Casais por favor acompanhem o sr. Campbell. Ele irá acomodá-los. Solteiros, por favor, venham comigo. - anunciou, virando sobre os saltos e seguindo caminho, sendo acompanhada por uma dezena de homens, incluindo o dito Fred. Logo adentravam o barracão, com Laurel mostrando as acomodações, os beliches onde eles iriam dormir, os banheiros que seriam usados e o refeitório, além de explicar o horário de trabalho e a tarefa deles. Quando fez as perguntas de praxe, querendo saber se tinham dúvidas, e recebeu negativas como resposta, despediu-se, deixando os homens para trás para se ajeitarem e seguir com o seu trabalho. Apenas para ser impedida por Fred.

- Gostou da surpresa?

- Senhor Apolo...

- Fred.

- Fred. Sabe como é ridículo este nome? Você nem tem cara de Fred.

- Eu sei. - Apolo sorriu. - Mas são as regras de Zeus.

- O que faz aqui?

- Falei que a faria mudar de ideia, não falei?

- E em que colher maçãs irá me convencer?

- Nem que eu passe a eternidade colhendo maçãs para te convencer a confiar em mim, para te fazer acreditar que eu te amo, eu passarei. - falou sério e Laurel prendeu a respiração diante da intensidade do olhar dele sobre si.

- Apolo...

- Querida... enquanto eu estiver aqui, é Fred. - piscou um olho para ela, dando meia volta e retornando ao barracão.


	14. Capítulo 13

Laurel sabia que se não doesse arrancar os fios do cabelo um a um da cabeça, ela o faria. Viver praticamente as vinte e quatro horas do dia cercada por Apolo era ao mesmo tempo um pesadelo e o paraíso. Paraíso porque o deus fazia questão de lhe lançar sorrisos de tirar o fôlego cada vez que ela passava perto do barracão ou do pomar para ver como andava os preparativos para a colheita, ou surgia do nada, sempre prestativo, quando ela precisava de ajuda em alguma tarefa mais braçal da fazenda. Um pesadelo porque "Fred" já tinha conquistado inúmeras fãs. Desde a ajudante da cozinha às filhas dos fazendeiros vizinhos que faziam questão de pendurar-se na cerca divisória das terras para ver a beldade trabalhar sem camisa sob o sol de outono.

- Você está praticamente fuzilando a menina com o olhar. - Laura comentou enquanto puxava pelos arreios um garanhão de dentro da baia. Lily torceu os arreios de couro que segurava entre os dedos, ganhando um olhar curioso de sua montaria que tentava compreender o motivo da raiva de sua mestra. Ao longe, na plantação de macieira, uma das ajudantes da cozinha servia um copo d'água a Apolo com um sorriso adocicado no rosto redondo e com as bochechas vermelhas apenas por mirar o deus e estar na presença dele.

- Ela é muito nova para ele. - resmungou irritada.

- Querida. Até mesmo eu sou muito nova para ele. - Laura riu. Estava mais do que óbvio que a neta estava se corroendo de ciúmes diante da popularidade de "Fred" com as mortais que trabalhavam na fazenda e da vizinhança. O problema era que ela não via que o olimpiano somente tinha os olhos divinos voltados para ela. Os dois realmente se mereciam.

- Melhor eu ir fazer a minha ronda nas terras. - declarou, montando prontamente em seu garanhão que relinchou feliz ao sentir a meia ninfa próxima de si e com um leve bater com o calcanhar das botas nas ancas do animal o pôs a galope, disparando para fora da baia e passando como um raio pelo pomar e ignorando a cena que se apresentava no mesmo.

- Obrigado Elisa. - Apolo sorriu para a menina, lhe devolvendo o copo de água, e ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, soltando risadinhas sem graça e afastando-se do loiro.

- Você está fazendo isto de propósito, não está? - Laura aproximo-se do deus, ainda trazendo o seu cavalo pelos arreios.

- O que eu estou fazendo de propósito? - o olimpiano fez-se de inocente.

- Se Lily ainda tivesse o arco e flecha dela de Caçadora teríamos uma carnificina aqui para cada mulher que te lança um olhar mais longo. - o deus sorriu marotamente. - O senhor realmente gosta de provocar.

- Faz parte da minha natureza. - cravou a enxada que usava na terra, apoiando-se nela. - E para onde ela foi com tanta pressa?

- Se refugiar na floresta, como fazia quando era criança, para não ter que matar ninguém. - Laura deu de ombros, com uma expressão divertida no rosto e apontou para o bosque que começava ao pé de uma montanha ao longe, nas fronteiras mais distantes das terras da fazenda vizinha.

- Tão ruim assim?

- Uma mulher apaixonada não é uma mulher isenta de ciúmes. Deixe-me lhe contar um segredo... Laurel pensa que não, mas ela tem mais sangue ninfa percorrendo nas veias que humano. Por minha parte e por parte da mãe.

- Pensei que a senhora tinha deixado de ser uma ninfa.

- Deixei de ser imortal. Não deixei de ser uma ninfa. - piscou um olho para ele e Apolo surpreendeu-se. - Posso não me transformar em árvore, o que garantia a minha imortalidade, mas ainda tenho alguns poderes e digo com conhecimento de causa que ninfas são mulheres que sentem mais do que qualquer mulher. A natureza está dentro delas e quando se apaixonam, é algo intenso e extremamente profundo. Acontece que Lily não teve muitas experiências positivas com o amor, de todas as formas, e não sabe lidar muito bem com os sentimentos. Para ela tudo é muito novo. Sentir, para ela, é muito novo.

- Estou percebendo.

- Então vá devagar. E pelos deuses, evite provocar a minha neta. Uma ninfa irritada é pior do que a fúria do senhor Hades subindo a terra. - advertiu e um arrepio passou pela espinha do deus. Esse ditado era conhecido, sobre o inferno não conhecer fúria igual ao de uma mulher contrariada. E se Laura estava dizendo que com uma ninfa era pior, era melhor ele maneirar nas coisas a partir de agora.

- Se a senhora não se importa... Eu vou procurar a ninfa perdida. - a sra. Graham apenas fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão e deu as costas para ele. Apolo prontamente desapareceu.

Ao mesmo tempo, Lily disparava pelo campo sobre o seu cavalo, chegando em poucos minutos na orla da floresta que ficava perto da fazenda e desmontando do animal. Com um grunhido insatisfeito, começou a perambular de um lado para o outro, resmungando sob a respiração e sob o olhar atento das íris castanhas de Cheap.

- Eu vou te convencer que estou apaixonado por você. - disse em um tom de zombaria, o que fez o cavalo, seu único expectador, inclinar a cabeça para o lado em confusão. - E ao mesmo tempo irei cantar todas as mulheres que aparecerem no meu caminho. Como eu fui burra! - começou a dar soquinhos com o punho fechado sobre a cabeça. - Burra, burra, burra!

- Falar sozinha é o primeiro sinal de loucura.

- Ah por Zeus! - jogou as mãos para o céu, virando-se sobre os saltos para mirar Apolo parado ao lado de Cheap e acariciando a crina castanha do animal. - O que quer?

- Vim garantir que você não vai colocar fogo na floresta do jeito que anda soltando chamas pelas orelhas.

- Olha como estou rolando de rir. - o mirou seriamente.

- Está com ciúmes. - atestou.

- Está delirando. Finalmente a idade está te alcançando e está ficando gagá? Sabia que essa coisa de posar como adolescente era só fachada. - o deus gargalhou.

- Você me diverte.

- Que bom que sirvo para ser a otária da sua corte. - respondeu com azedume.

- Não... não quero que você seja a otária da minha corte. - retrucou em um tom baixo e rouco, afastando-se do cavalo e aproximando-se dela com uma postura de predador. - Quero que seja a rainha da minha corte. - sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da jovem. O corpo todo de Laurel congelou e ela não conseguiu mover um músculo ou abrir a boca para respondê-lo. - O que me diz?

- O que... - conseguiu balbuciar depois de um tempo. - o que você quer dizer com isto? - Apolo recuou um passo, a mirando diretamente nos olhos esverdeados.

- Que agora, finalmente, eu entendi.

- Entendeu o quê?

- Porque não consigo ver o seu futuro.

- Ainda não consegue ver o meu futuro? Pensei que fosse porque eu era uma Caçadora, ou uma ninfa.

- Não faria diferença. Posso ver o futuro de todos os deuses, mortais... menos o meu.

- E? - o coração dela pulou no peito. Apolo a olhava com tanta seriedade, sem nenhum brilho maroto no rosto sempre jovial, a luz do sol que era filtrada pelas folhas das árvores salpicava no rosto dele o deixando mais belo que o normal e a fazendo se sentir como... uma adolescente apaixonada. Era o que ela era. Uma tola apaixonada. Com as mãos trêmulas e suadas, o coração palpitando e a respiração falha ao ver na sua frente o garoto que gostava e sem saber como reagir na presença dele.

- Seu futuro está interligado ao meu... Logo não posso vê-lo. Com ou sem interferência dos deuses, nos encontraríamos do mesmo modo. O Destino garantiria isso.

- O Destino.

- Sabe que a única coisa que os deuses não controlam é o Destino.

- Está querendo me dizer que estamos pré-destinados. - queria rir diante disto, pois era clichê e ridículo, mas não tinha coragem.

- Por que não? Por que considera tão difícil coisas boas acontecerem na sua vida?

- Porque... - pausou, repensando tudo o que aprendera em sua jornada. Sua avó abandonara a imortalidade por amor ao seu avô. Sua mãe, apesar de não ter ficado com o seu pai o amou intensamente e aproveitou cada segundo. Só porque seu pai e sua madrasta não souberam ser felizes e usaram a ela como válvula de escape para as suas frustrações e fracassos, não significava que ela deveria cometer os mesmos erros. A sua missão era descobrir o que ela realmente queria. E ela queria aquilo.

Queria ter Apolo ao seu lado, todos os dias, e ser egoísta o suficiente para chamá-lo de seu. Dizer que apesar de seus fracassos passados, conseguira ser vencedora no futuro. Queria realizar o desejo de sua mãe... Queria ser feliz.

- Não é. Eu realmente sou uma idiota, não sou? - falou com um meio sorriso e o deus deu de ombros.

- Bem, se você está dizendo, quem sou eu para discordar?

- Oras seu... - ergueu a mão pronta para bater nele, mas antes que o punho dela descesse contra o seu peito, Apolos fechou os dedos em torno do pulso delicado, a puxando contra si. Laurel tropeçou nos próprios pés e chocou-se contra o corpo do olimpiano, tendo a sua cintura prontamente envolvida pelo braço forte do deus. Piscou os olhos surpresa pelo gesto rápido dele e o coração falhou ao ver o famoso sorriso direcionado para si.

- Você realmente sente prazer em me contrariar. - provocou, selando os lábios da jovem com os seus, calando qualquer protesto e arrancando um baixo gemido de prazer, envolvendo mais o corpo esguio com o seu braço e o apertando contra o seu, sentindo as curvas moldarem-se contra os seus músculos e o calor e o aroma gostoso da pele dela chegar a sua.

- Convencido. - murmurou a morena de volta quando o beijo foi encerrado.

- Ainda não me respondeu.

- Sobre?

- Ser a minha rainha.

- Está falando sério? - ele assentiu, a soltando e recuando um passo. Laurel quase teve um derrame ao ver o deus apoiar-se em um joelho no chão e estender uma mão para ela. Seu queixo prontamente caiu ao presenciar a cena.

- Laurel Graham – era praticamente surreal a cena e se seu cérebro não tivesse congelado no momento, ela o mandaria ordenar a sua mão beliscá-la. - Quer casar comigo?

- Ah...

- Não vai dizer não, vai? Olha o mico que você vai me fazer pagar na frente de todo o Olimpo.

- O quê?

- Acha o quê? Que uma história dessas passaria despercebida pelos outros deuses? Somos a maior audiência da TV Hefesto nos últimos meses.

- Minha vida virou um _reality show_ do Olimpo? - gritou ultrajada.

- Afrodite já está planejando as bodas. Por favor Lily, facilita. - na verdade Laurel queria era espancar até a morte aquele deus babaca. O problema era que amava aquele deus babaca.

- Tem mais alguma coisa sobre a sua família alcoviteira que eu vou precisar saber antes de nos casarmos, Apolo? - exigiu em um tom mandão e o olimpiano retesou os ombros como se tivesse levado uma chicotada.

- Não... acho.

- Espero. - logo ele abriu um largo sorriso vitorioso.

- Isso quer dizer que aceita o meu pedido? - Lily rolou os olhos e deu um tapão na cabeça do loiro.

- Cabeçudo. - disse em tom afetuoso, dando um beijo na testa dele e Apolo ergueu-se em um pulo.

- Maravilha! - ergueu a mão e um gesto de "parem tudo". - Isto está me trazendo um haicai a mente.

- Apolo!


	15. Epílogo

**OLIMPO – 3 meses depois**

- Ai! - Laurel resmungou quando sentiu uma das musas puxar o seu cabelo com força, esticando os fios entre as pranchas quentes da chapinha.

- Se a senhora ao menos parasse quieta. - resmungou a mulher. Ao mesmo tempo uma ninfa retocava a sua maquiagem enquanto outra ajeitava o seu vestido. Uma segunda musa prendia joias em seu pescoço, pulsos e orelhas e outra ninfa borrifava perfume sobre a sua pele.

As portas dupla do aposento em que estava se abriram em um estrondo e Afrodite em toda a sua beleza divina adentrou o local, vestida esplendorosa em um vestido de festa e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que a deixava ainda mais bela.

- E então? Como estamos?

- Quase prontas senhora. - a musa que ajeitava o cabelo da morena respondeu e Afrodite deu pulinhos de alegria, aproximando-se saltitante de Lily e segurando o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu disse que Apolo e você formavam um belo casal, não disse? Nunca erro nas minhas predições amorosas. - a mulher segurou-se para não rolar os olhos. A olimpiana fora uma das tantas que encontrara em sua jornada meses atrás em busca de sua mãe, no trem a caminho de Atenas e que achara que Apolo era o seu namorado apenas porque os vira discutindo na plataforma. Claro que a deusa sabia a verdade, mas alcoviteira como era quando o assunto era amor, não resistiu em dar uma cutucada no casal porque insistia que eles estavam "muito parados para o gosto dela".

- Infelizmente. - ouviu uma voz dizer e mirou por cima do ombro da deusa do amor para ver Ártemis parada sob o beiral da porta. - E então? Como se sente? Nervosa? - a deusa, que fizera voto de castidade, parecia bem calma por ter perdido a própria Caçadora para o irmão e Laurel podia jurar que a sua antiga senhora iria fazer mais reboliço quando ela decidiu pedir demissão.

- Senhora Ártemis... - começou, mas foi interrompida pela ruiva.

- Ártemis. Afinal, será a minha cunhada. - Lily corou. Não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Aliás, pensar nisso lhe dava arrepios. Uma coisa era já ter aceitado o fato de que o seu futuro marido seria um deus, outro era que seu sogro seria o rei dos deuses e a sua cunhada sua "ex-chefe".

- Ártemis... Por que... - não conseguiu formular a pergunta.

- Por que eu aceitei tão facilmente a decisão de meu pai? Por que não estou protestando mais contra essa união? Por que não a impedi de deixar a Caça? Claro que isso tudo me passou pela cabeça... mas Apolo precisa de você. E ele ainda é o meu irmão. Cabeçudo, irresponsável, irritante irmão mais novo, mas meu irmão. Ainda sim quero o melhor para ele. E você é o melhor para ele, atestei isso quando testemunhei o progresso da relação entre vocês dois. Nem mesmo as minhas escolhas e convicções são capazes de me fazer fechar os olhos para isto. Vocês merecem isso. E eu prometi a sua mãe que a faria feliz, não prometi? - Lily sorriu.

- Obrigada... Ártemis. - a deusa assentiu com a cabeça.

- Disponha. Para isto que serve a família.

- Isto foi tão emocionante. - Afrodite secou uma lágrima no canto do olho e Ártemis soltou um bufo, rolando as íris prata diante da emotividade da olimpiana.

- Agora vamos que está tudo pronto e o noivo está esperando... impaciente.

- Sim, sim! Vamos. - Afrodite pegou em uma mão de Lily, a erguendo da cadeira onde estava e a olhou de cima a baixo, apreciando o que via e aprovando. Logo guiou a jovem para o grande salão onde os outros deuses estavam reunidos e antes que as portas do mesmo se abrissem, desejou boa sorte para a mulher, agora imortalizada como uma ninfa, e desapareceu junto com Ártemis para dentro do salão.

O coração de Lily veio a boca quando as enormes portas de bronze rangeram nas dobradiças, abrindo-se auxiliadas por uma força invisível. O salão do trono estava completamente cheio com todos os deuses do Olimpo ocupando suas posições de direito e mais outras entidades que viviam no monte. Os filhos meio-sangue de Apolo também estavam presentes para o casamento do pai imortal e o mesmo estava parado entre Zeus e Hera em frente aos tronos do rei e da rainha dos deuses.

Liras começaram a tocar a as musas da música soltaram a voz, entoando um canto lírico enquanto passo a passo Laurel adentrava o salão sob o olhar fascinado dos deuses menores e dos semideuses do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. As Caçadoras, em trajes de gala, formavam uma fila com Thalia mais a frente, sorrindo e acenando para ela. As outras meninas ostentavam expressões fechadas e Laurel sorriu levemente, retribuindo o aceno da tenente.

Pouco a pouco chegou perto do altar montado até que foi recebida pela mão estendida de Apolo e um de seus sorrisos de tirar o fôlego. Sorriu de volta, segurando a mão dele e sentindo os dedos mornos fecharem-se em torno dos seus enquanto ele a guiava para o seu lado. Se perguntarem a Lily daqui a mil anos o que Zeus e Hera disseram durante a cerimônia de consagração do casamento deles, ela jamais saberia dizer. Tudo que conseguia se lembrar era o aroma suave de campo em pleno verão que emanava do homem ao seu lado e o calor gostoso que irradiava dele.

O sorriso que fazia os pelos de seu corpo arrepiarem, seu coração palpitar e suas pernas ficarem bambas. Do beijo úmido e cálido que ele depositou em seus lábios depois de declarados marido e mulher e dos aplausos e congratulações que receberam dos convidados.

- Que tal ignorarmos a festa e partimos diretamente para a lua-de-mel? - Apolo sussurrou contra os seus lábios, a abraçando pela cintura, alheio a todos a sua volta.

- Isso seria indelicadeza.

- Acho que só mais essa gafe pode ser perdoada, e é por uma boa razão. - enfiou a mão no bolso de seu terno, retirando dele o famoso chaveiro e o apertando com dois cliques. Um som agudo ecoou pela multidão e a mesma abriu espaço para deixar a vista algo que Laurel achou bastante curioso.

Uma enorme biga grega vinha na direção deles, sendo guiada por dois pássaros de fogo, duas fênix, e era dourada e branca e reluzia intensamente. A carruagem do sol, foi o que pensou, em sua forma original.

- O que é isso? - afastou-se dele, mirando a carruagem.

- Nosso transporte.

- O que aconteceu com o Maserati?

- Achei que para a nossa lua-de-mel você gostaria de algo mais tradicional. - Laurel torceu os lábios em desagrado.

- Apolo, amor, deixe esse negócio de achar comigo, okay? - falou complacente, como se ele fosse uma criança pequena, lhe acariciando uma bochecha. - Traga o Maserati de volta.

- O quê? Mas eu pensei...

- Apolo. - bateu com o salto no chão de mármore, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Certo, certo. - apertou o botão do alarme que com um clique converteu a carruagem no Maserati Spyder conversível. - Feliz agora?

- Muito! - respondeu, pegando a saia do vestido entre os dedos e a erguendo levemente, descendo os degraus do altar e caminhando até o carro. - Ah! Eu dirijo!

- O quê? Não o meu Maserati! - protestou, abraçando as chaves contra o peito com uma expressão ultrajada.

- Você deixou Thalia dirigir uma última vez.

- Ela é filha de Zeus, tem passe livre pelos céus.

- Eu sou a _sua_ esposa. Isso me dá mais que permissão! - esticou a mão na direção dele.

- Mas... Lily.

- Apolo. - entoou o nome dele longamente e com um suspiro o olimpiano se rendeu, jogando as chaves na direção da mulher que as pegou no ar. - Sábia decisão. - disse e entrou no carro, postando-se atrás do volante. Apolo correu, acomodando-se no banco do carona e mal terminara de prender o cinto de segurança, o Maserati disparara cantando pneu da sala do trono, deixando um rastro de fogo para trás.

- Zeus... - Hera disse depois de minutos de silêncio apenas observando a discussão entre os recém-casados. - Confesso que em tantos milênios, essa foi a decisão mais sábia que você teve. - o rei dos deuses sorriu arrogante.

- Eu sei... Eu sei.

**FIM**


End file.
